Rymningen
by smargden
Summary: Efter att Harry har genomlidit år 5 vid Hogwarts öppnas en möjliget. En möjlighet som ger Harry ett tillfälle att se midnattssolen.
1. Chapter 1

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

**Kapitel 1 Prolog**

Efter att ha suttit tyst bak i bilen på väg _hem_ efter sitt femte år på Hogwarts började Harry undra om det egentligen var så rätt det som hände. Voldemort hade kommit tillbaks, hela ministeriet hade förnekade det. Sirius hade satts i det värsta stället av alla möjliga, trots att han var oskyldig. I magins värld gick det att hitta sanningar även mot de som försökte dölja dem.

Lucius Malfoy med anhang, var vad Harry själv hade sett på Voldemorts sida, det fanns antydan till det redan förra gången det var på tal. Men pengar styrde. Pengar ja, visst hade han en del, ganska mycket faktiskt men det skulle aldrig kunna mäta sig med det Malfoy kunde ge i mutor under en månad, så på den kanten kunde han inte göra annat än att hålla sig undan.

Albus hade sagt att han, Harry, var tvungen att finnas på samma ställe som hans mors syster, för att någon gammal besvärjelse skulle hålla skydd mot honom. Men det hade aldrig fungerat. De dagar som var kvar efter katastrofen hade han tittat i referensbiblioteket efter vad det krävdes för en sådan besvärjelse. Familjekärlek, som om Dursley gav honom det, eller ens räknade honom som _familj_. Faktiskt han hade aldrig heller räknat vare sig skrubben under trappan eller ens huset som hans _hem_.

Han kunde bara hoppas att han inte skulle bli misshandlad igen, ett å annat slag var han ju van, men regelrätt misshandel så han blev riktigt skadad det kunde göra det farligare på många sätt. Men han hade inget val, Dumbledore hade _beordrat_ honom att återvända till Dusrley's.

—

**EOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

—

**Kapitel 2 Vad hade hänt**

I gryningen avlöste Moody Snape som skyddsvakt, eller om det var fångvaktare, Moody visste inte så noga heller. Snape hade avlöst _dung_ vid midnatt. Han gjorde som han alltid brukade när han gick på sitt pass, han tittade in i huset med in magiska syn.

Han tittade och sökte, men någon Harry Potter fanns inte, ingen annan heller för övrigt. Diskret lät han transferera sig in i huset. Ju mer han såg ju oroligare blev han, framför den öppna spisen fanns rester av skolböcker, skolböker som användes på Hogwarts. Mycket hade eldats det syntes på mängden aska och en del pappersfragment som blivit kvar, böcker brinner dåligt så det fanns rester av dem. Det var också det enda som fanns kvar utöver den tillknölade nätburen av metall, men Hedwig syntes inte till, däremot fanns ett par vita fjädrar på golvet.

Rester av blod fanns på golvet i rummet han visste att Harry fick använda nu. Det fanns tydliga spår att någon försökt torka upp en mängd blod, men inte lyckats få med allt. I badrummet fanns en handduk som hade rester av blod trots att någon försökt skölja av den. Han blev oroligare ju mer han såg. Det som fick honom att slutligen slå larm till Dumbledore var när han såg kniven, yxan och sågen, alla blodiga.

—

Flera av de som hade samlats förstod inte något, Albus hade tillsammans med Snape och en trolldryck bekräftat att det verkligen var blod av Harry Potter. En PJ–trolldryck med lite rester av blod de samlat ihop förvandlade Charly Weasley, som blev _försökskanin_, till en perfekt avbildning av Harry Potter.

Allt tydde på att någon hade mördat Harry och bränt upp hans tillhörigheter. Att döda Harry kunde ett flertal ha gjort, men att bränna hans saker, tydde på hans släktingar. De var dessutom inte hemma.

Stämningen var tung, Harry _saknades_ ingen ville ännu medge att han möjligen var . . . att han inte längre fanns.

—

**EOC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

—

**Kapitel 3 Upptäckten**

Inne på Gringotts kontor för arv och testamenten fortsatte verksamheten.

"Då är det bara några få detaljer kvar att lösa, Sirius Black uppmanar dig att godta den blodadoption han har föreslagit. Den här trolldrycken tillsammans med det här dokumentet klarar av den detaljen."

"Och med det kan ingen ifrågasätta mig?"

"Nej unge Harry, efter det, eller i samband med det väljer du själv. Men som Sirius skrev, förskjut Bellatrix och Narcissa från familjenamnet Black, återinsätt Andromeda och Nymfodora det är hans önskan att du gör det, han hade själv avsett att göra det, men just då skulle det ha uppmärksammats. Sätt en droppe av ditt blod där nu, drick och _plågas_ en stund, när plågorna är över, droppa nästa droppe blod på dokumentet och allt är klart. Som jag sa — det kommer att plåga i några minuter."

Harry gjorde som han uppmanades, det sved, det gjorde _ont_, det var rent ut sagt för djävligt, men han visste — det var tillfälligt.

"Så, känns det bättre nu?"

"Ja, det har lugnat ner sig, betydligt."

"Vi väntar tills det är helt över. Innan vi fortsätter med det, men under tiden. När du sedan är förklarad _myndig_, då kan du även ianspråkta ditt egna familjevalv."

"VADÅ? EGNA?"

"Valvet Potter, kom inte och säg att du inte vet om det."

"Det är första gången jag hör talas om det."

"Så vad tror du alla siffrorna och saldona betyder i de månatliga uppgifterna då?"

"VADÅ MÅNATLIGA? Jag har aldrig fått något brev från er."

"Aldrig?"

"Nej."

"Säg mig en sak nu, jag börjar tro att du förts bakom ljuset mer än lovligt. Vad vet du om din familjs tillgångar, alltså bortsett från det lilla du har för skoltiden?"

"Jag kom hit för att hämta ut det jag kan behöva för att hålla mig undan en tid. Så talade ni om för mig det här med Sirius testamente och det här med adoptionen och att jag . . . att han . . . ville få mig _fri_. Det är allt jag vet."

"Så, nu kan du slutföra adoptionen så har vi den klar."

Harry gjorde så, och när det hände så virvlade energierna omkring honom, det tog nästan en hel minut innan allt lugnade ner sig.

"Oj."

"Ja, det var en del som kom, jag skulle föreslå två saker ytterligare. Det första, du har en del besvärjelser på dig. En kan tala om var du finns, en talar om din fysiska hälsa. Här inne spelar det ingen roll, men när du går ut igen kan andra lätt hitta dig med hjälp av dem. Vi kan ta bort dem ifall du vill, det var det första. Det andra är en lite mer praktisk sak. Du bör ha, det mugglarna kallar, en plånbok, i vår serie av _lyxmodeller_, och en myntpåse, också den i en _lyxigare_ modell.

"Plånboken först, den ger dig de pengar du behöver i det omagiska samhället, när du behöver dem, och i den valuta som du definierar, är du här i England så har du talat om _pund_ för den, då får du pund. Behöver du amerikanska dollar säger du bara _us–dollar_, och den ger dig dollar tills du säger en annan valuta. Myntpåsen ger dig det antal galleons du begär, upp till tusen per gång. Båda är naturligtvis skyddade mot stöld, skulle du bli av med dem trots det, så händer något av två saker, endera släpper de kopplingen till ditt valv och blir värdelöst skräp, eller så kommer de tillbaks till dig inom någon timmes tid. Du kan dessutom välja betalningskort som är anslutet via internationella system, så du kan betala med dem, men du bör läsa hela bruksanvisningen noga innan du börjar använda dem, de är praktiska att använda."

"Det var inget jag visste om, men det låter praktiskt. Men jag har ju inte så mycket så jag undrar om det är värt att . . . " Längre kom han inte för han såg Sikkso lyfta handen lite.

"Du har så det räcker _länge_, du har mycket mer än du anar. Just nu håller vi på att undersöka _varför_ du inte har fått uppgifter och information tidigare. Exakta siffror ändras från minut till minut men låt mig säga att enbart familjevalvet _Potter_ ger dig mer än du någonsin kan behöva i kontanter, det är fler siffror än åtta i antalet galleons i kontanta medel, till det kommer ägarandelar i en mängd företag världen över, fastigheter också. Som exempel så finns det flera kvarter i London som du äger, inklusive husen på dem, de är visserligen i sin tur uthyrda till ett annat företag, men det ger pengar i inkomst hela tiden. Minns jag rätt har du ett helt våningsplan reserverat för familjen i ett några av husen."

"Oj, jag hade absolut ingen aning om det."

"Därtill kommer allt efter Black, mer utspritt runt om i världen och omkring tre till fyra gånger mer i värde. Det som nästan aldrig tidigare har förts på tal är Hogwarts grundares valv. Men eftersom du är arvtagare till Gryffiondors, Ravenclaws och hur det än är möjligt även till Slytherins valv så har du tillgång till dem också, och allt som de representerar, och det är mycket. En hel del småsaker, men vart år betalar _skolan_ hyra till grundarna som äger _själva huset_ _**Hogwarts**_. Alltså skolan är ett företag, företaget _hyr_ lokalerna av ägarna, vart år sätts en del pengar till valven, och om det ska vara något underhåll så hämtas det därifrån. Med åren har det blivit astronomiska mängder. Kontanter _du_ har tillgång till. Sammantaget kan jag påstå att du är rikare än Malfoy minst tio gånger om, trots att han byggde upp sin rikedom under Voldemorts härjningar tidigare."

Harry hade tvingats sätta sig och nu såg han blek ut.

"Oj, hmm — om det finns ett trollspö i något av valven, ett trollspö som jag kan använda, kan jag ta med det, och kan ministeriet se om jag använder det?"

"Ja och nej, alltså allt i valven kan du ta i anspråk. Nej ministeriet kan inte följa dem, skulle de kunna så skulle de vara registrerade på någon som levde för länge sedan, men de registreringarna ska tona ur efter sex till sju år, just för att de som köper nya trollspön är elva år och det är bara under skoltiden det har varit aktuellt att kunna ha lite koll på de unga."

Innan Harry hann svara kom det in ännu en goblin. De två samtalade en stund på det språk Harry förstod var deras eget.

"Harry, det verkar som att det finns en _postuppsamlingsbox_ uppsatt i ditt namn. Där finns mängder av post, alltså _**mängder**_, av post. Inte undra på att du inte har fått dina uppgifter."

"Hur är det möjligt?"

"Inga problem alls, man bara _begär_ en sådan, då hamnar all post dit. Utom, viss personlig, som ifall man har egna brevugglor eller om brevugglorna får _speciella order_ att lämna breven _privat_, likaså om nära bekanta sänder med sina egna ugglor, då kan de också komma igenom."

"Vilket är ditt förslag för mig nu, du vet vad jag behöver göra en tid."

"Först, ta hand om alla signeringsringarna, ta på dem i ordningen, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw och sist Slytherin. Deklarera sen att du använder dig av _familjenamnet_, du har valt ett namn du vill använda och säger det där. I och med det kommer allt som sorterar under dig att ligga under just det namnet. Den som söker efter _Harry Potter_ han har inget att finna. Du kan längre fram ta vilket namn du vill av familjenamnen eller fortsätta med ditt _nya_. Du kan låta dina barn bära vilket av familjenamnen du vill, även olika namn ifall du har fler barn."

"Okej, när jag kom till Hogwarts ville hatten placera mig i Slytherin så jag kan tänka mig något i den vägen. _Sal_ som kort del från Salazar och från Slytherin borde det gå att ta _Stern_. Då är det ett namn som inte skriker folk i ansiktet när jag säger det, och ändå bär det anor. Ja, Sal Stern får det bli."

Harry satte på sig ringarna, var ring gjorde en ny aura omkring honom innan den tonade ut. Var ring gav en ny insikt, allt gick för snabbt för att han skulle kunna förstå var och en av dem, men det var ändå en _insikt_.

"Jag Harry James Potter–Black i egenskap av Lord Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclow och Slytherin samlar allt under ett namn och jag använder mig av namnet Sal Stern."

Den blålila auran ringlade sig omkring honom och tentakler gick ut från honom ut i olika riktningar, det höll på i flera minuter innan det avtog för att upphöra helt.

Efter det fortsatte de att klara ut en hel del _affärer_, Gringotts skulle fortsätta sköta om Potters, och därtill nu även Blacks, investeringar. Harry hade också fått veta att det var Albus Dumbledore som hade _beställt_ postboxen, men aldrig brytt sig om att titta till den, eller låta breven äntligen komma fram. Breven hade börjat samlas där redan i november 1981, mer än femton år hade breven samlats där.

Gringotts skulle ta hand om breven till Harry i fortsättningen, efter att de kontrollerat så de inte var farliga skulle de vidaresända dem då han begärde det. Likaså skulle de gå igenom hela den gamla brevskörden också. Brev som var farliga skulle de lägga åt sidan, men notera på en dagslista för alla breven.

Som avslutning gjordes besök i valven, det underlättade en hel del för Harry när det gällde hans uteblivna planering. Där fanns utöver en mängd pengar och smycken, även en uppsjö av nyttosaker. När han slutligen började göra sig beredd att ge sig av hade han två krympta sjufacks koffertar, tre trollspön som svarade rätt bra på hans kommandon. Ett fullkroppsskydd som dessutom var gångklädsel. Två trollspökoger, ett till vardera ärmen, utöver att de kunde härbärgera tre trollspön vardera hade de ett halvdussin kastknivar. Båda koffertarna hade han fyllt upp med böcker, böcker i mängder han hade hämtat från alla valven. En del bagage hade han i en trollkarlsryggsäck. I den fanns även ett trollkarlstält. Fyra rum och kök, trots att det såg ut som ett normalt tält för tre personer från utsidan.

Slutligen innan han lämnade Gringotts gjorde han ytterligare en deklarering.

"Jag Sal Stern, arvtagare till Lord Gryffindor, Ravenclaw och Slytherin hemställer till Hogwarts att inte släppa in de som bär Voldemorts märke, eller de som sympatiserar med honom. Den som försöker må i första försöket känna smärta, i upprepat försök att komma in, må de överlåta hela sin magi till slottet för att sedan dö. Jag Sal Stern, arvtagare till det nobla huset Black, hemställer att inga med Voldemorts märke eller de som sympatiserar med honom må inträda i någon av de fastigheter som står under mitt ägande. Albus Dumbledore med sin klubb bannas likaså från alla hus under Blacks fana. Remus Lupin må använda det hus han redan känner till som sitt familjehem och bjuda in dem han känner för personligen. — Må så ske. Jag Sal Stern, arvtagare till det nobla huset Black, hemställer att både Bellatrix och Narcissa, tidigare Black förskjuts från familjen Black. Vidare hemställer jag att tidigare förskjutna Andromeda tidigare Black återinförs till familjen tillsammans med sin dotter Nymfodora, som också tilldelas namnet Nadja Black. — Må så ske."

En mängd energi lösgjorde sig från Harry, han såg också att Sikkso log med hela ansiktet, något som var ovanligt för en goblin vad gäller deras mänskliga kontakter.

"Lycka till Sal, du vet att du är välkommen när helst du vill.

—

**EOC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

—

**Kapitel 4 Hämnden**

Sal visste att det som gjorde ont när han drack den där adoptionsdrycken var beroende av förändringar i hans kropps struktur, utseende och sannolikt även _magi_. Visst var han fortfarande _pojke_, men hela hans ansikte var annorlunda än förut. Håret var visserligen mörkt men ögonen var grå istället för gröna. Men han hade redan märkt att han också hade ärvt samma egenskap som Nymfodora, att kunna ändra en del, han skulle träna mer på det längre fram, men nu ställde han om håret till att vara brunt, långt och buskigt.

Nu skulle han bara ta sig till sin lilla lägenhet i London, först gick han ut genom Läckande Kitteln, när han kommit utanför tog han en taxi till Kings Cross, för att underlätta för någon som eventuellt kunde söka honom sa han adressen högt och tydligt redan innan han steg in i bilens baksäte och lät sig köras därifrån.

Väl vid Kings Cross gick han ner till tunnelbanan — _undergrund_. Där sökte han sig diskret fram till hur han skulle komma till _Highburu and Islington._ Han hade haft närmare att gå från Kings Cross men att ta tunnelbanan skulle förvilla alla sökande magianvändare. Där valde han att följa den stora Upper street söder ut först men den var så tråkig att han svängde höger när han kom till Islington Park street. Men han hade ett mål, så han ilade vidare söder ut på Liverpool road tills han kom till Richmond avenue där han svängde höger igen tills han kom till Richmond Crescent. Det var en liten gata som gick i en båge, på norra sidan om Barnard park.

Nu var det bara att läsa på adresslappen och gå in i rätt hus, Översta våningen såg helt normal ut, så när som att ingen kände något behov att gå sista trappan upp. Utom de som var _inbjudna_, eller hade där att göra, alla andra kände genast behov att göra något annat så snart de var på väg att gå trappan upp. Men Sal hade läst på lappen. _Potters privata Londonvåning finns på tredje våningen nummer tio Richmond Crescent._

Det var inte fråga om att våningsplanet som var under hemlighet var osynligt det handlade mer om att det skulle se _normalt_ ut men ändå hindra oinbjudna besökare. Det var en gammal nyckel, men ändå tidigare nästan aldrig använd, den passade perfekt i låset.

Han hade äntligen något han kunde kalla _sitt eget_. Hela tiden kunde han ha haft det, men istället hade _Herr Dumble_ hållit allt det hemligt för honom. Han var en av de rikaste och gick klädd i trasor efter Dudley. Men det skulle ändras, och ändras mycket.

Han tänkte tillbaks till när Vernon hade tilltalat honom efter att de kommit innanför dörren.

— _TILLBAKABLICK —_

"Du pojk — nya regler för i år." nästan skrek Vernon så fort dörren hade stängts bakom dem, och fortsatte innan Harry ens hunnit blinka."

"Du håller dig på ditt rum, när du inte går ärenden för Petunia, eller klipper gräsmattan. Dessutom skickar du var tredje dag ett brev som säger att du har det _bra_. Fattar du?"

"Ja farbror Vernon."

"Se så, se till att få undan det där skräpet och håll dig på ditt rum. Vi är bortbjudna i kväll och kommer inte hem förrän i morgon eftermiddag. Lämna inte rummet under tiden vi är borta."

"Nej farbror Vernon." Sa Harry, han förstod att det skulle bli ännu en kväll utan mat.

Efter att ha suttit framför det lilla bordet en stund hörde Harry hur Vernons bil avlägsnade sig. Det fanns två sätt att lösa det på, endera direkt genom att ta alla med överraskning, innan någon hunnit bygga upp några rutiner. Eller en mycket noggrann planering som kanske föll på att Vernon hade misshandlat honom så att han inte kunde göra något längre.

Det hade redan börjat med att bli utan mat mer än bara kvällsmålet. Det fanns egentligen bara en sak att göra, ta saken i egna händer. Han hade avlagt O.W.L. han hade visserligen inga resultat från dem ännu, men han var säker på att han hade minst fem godkända, som var kravet för att får vara _trollkarl_. Men han behövde hålla sig undan i lite mer än ett år, då skulle han bli sjutton och vara myndig. Till dess, kunde han bara hålla sig undan alla så skulle det fixa sig. För att lyckas med det måste han dels planera men också göra lite förberedelser.

Han började fundera på vad han egentligen behövde, och vad han absolut inte kunde undvara. Det fanns personligt affektionsvärde till en del saker, men om det _såg ut som att_ de sakerna hade bränts upp, han skulle ha ett par timmar på sig.

Vernon hade stängt för den öppna spisen för en tid sedan, men med lite hjälp av list och en kniv fick han tag i ena kanten, sen var det enkelt. En gammal tidning tände han först, mest för att se om röken tänkte slå in, eller försvinna ut. Allt gick bra, sen vara det bara att sätta igång att elda.

Han sparade bara sin osynlighetsmantel, den behövde han dessutom när han skulle ge sig av, den och kvasten. Utöver det var det bara fotoalbumet.

Resten, alla böckerna, en hel del brev som han tidigare under åren hade fått från Hermione och Ron. Det hade varit lite pyssel när han eldade dem, han såg till att lite kanter av många blev kvar, det skulle göra att både Ron och Hermione skulle känna igen _sina_ brev. Böckerna var enkelt, de brann knappt. Men mer lite sönderrivning så brann de fint. Men även där skulle en hel del av dem ha rester kvar. Det tog en god stund innan han var nöjd.

Nästa steg var allvarligare, nu handlade det egentligen både om ett _egovåld_, men samtidigt blev det en form av blodsmagi.

Medan han kontemplerade på sin tid i huset, sökte han sig till skrubben under trappan. Albus hade sagt att så länge han såg Private Drive som sitt hem så fungerade skyddet — IKKE heller – tänkte Harry, men kör till då. Med en synål stack han sig i högra handens pekfinger. Han satte av tre små blodsfläckar på insidan av dörren. "Detta är HARRY POTTERS HEM – När Albus dumbledore söker efter mig — från nu och för framtiden."

Så tog han förskäraren, han hade redan otrevliga ärr på högra handens utsida så där kunde han skära lite mer. Han hade satt en hink på golvet så det rann ner i den. Han visste att mugglarna kunde lämna flera deciliter blod utan att känna minsta besvär. När han var upp i en halv liter höll han igen såret, strök på av salvan han hade fått av Poppy tidigare, hon hade sagt att han ofta _råkade illa ut_ så han behövde den. Med små ord hade hon sagt att hon förstod att den kunde komma till användning under sommaren. Såret skulle läka under de kommande minuterarna.

Nu hade han blod – i mängd, men för att få ännu mer att _slaska_ med spädde han på med lite vatten. Först såg han till att det fanns blod i hans säng, som att han hade blivit stucken där. Men för att det skulle se maskerat ut vände han på madrassen, satte på ett rent lakan. Det blodiga skulle ligga i tvättkorgen.

Sen lät han det bli blodspår när han släpade en handduk han hade doppat i blodet. Han släpade det till badrummet, där blev det en ordentligt stor fläck.

Som avslutning satte han blodfläckar på många dörrhantag, och så kom han på, sågen och yxan blod på dem och blodfäckar där man höll i dem. Allt skulle se _avtorkat_ ut. Det var ganska så elakt mot Dursleys, men det hade varit många år av helvete han hade fått stå ut med för saker han inte hade gjort, nu var det dags för återbetalning.

Att sen smyga ut under osynlighetsmanteln, låsa dörren med reservnyckeln som han satte tillbaks under dörrmattan var enkelt. Han gick mycket stilla mot parken, han tittade på gräset bakom sig och såg att det inte sattes av några fotspår från någon osynlig. Han satte sig på kvasten och flög mot in mot London.

— _SLUT TILLBAKABLICK —_

Allt hade gått så smidigt. Inte hette han Harry Potter längre, juridiskt var han dessutom _myndig_. Alla besvärjelserna på honom hade Sikkso tagit bort. Även de på hans trollspö. Han hade också fått adressen till Gringots filial i Sverige. Ett ställe som hette _Vadköping_, det skulle ligga ungefär i mitten av Sverige, med _svenska ögon sett._ Det skulle betyda i linjen Stockholm — Oslo. Men det skulle knappast behövas. Men Harry tänkte på Norden som en möjlighet att ta semester.

Han skulle låta spåren gå mot Sverige, för att därifrån diskret ta sig mot Medelhavet. Men allt sådant låg i framtiden.

—

/A:N. "Harry satte sig på kvasten och flög mot London."

I canon, så hade Dolores tagit hand om Harrys kvast, var det i boks 6, som Minerva gav honom tillbaks den, låt oss säga att hon gav den till honom redan innan de åkte hem.

Eller som i en annan text jag läst.

"_He had been extremely relieved to find the Firebolt packed in his truck when he got home. The note from Dumbledore said he'd found it in the dungeons and was sure Harry would like to have it back for Quidditch Training once he left the Dursleys this summer."_

—

Alltså att Dumbledore hade lagt kvasten i Harrys bagage, med en notering att han kunde behöva den.

/

—

**EOC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

—

**Kapitel 5 Potters bar**

Sal hade dagsutdelning av _The Profet_ och även den veckovisa _The Quibbler_. Han ville se vad de skrev om, i första hand Voldemort, men även ifall det stod något om honom också.

Sikkso hade tagit på sig att hjälpa Harry . . . hmmm att hjälpa Sal med allt han begärde, det var visserligen förenat med kostnader, men det gjorde inget. Med Sikkso's hjälp så blev alla inköpen _ospårningsbara_.

Han hade bestämt att han skulle upp till norra Skandinavien. Att se solen lysa dygnet runt var något han drömde om, nåja, hade kommit på att det var något att _ha upplevat_. Så det skulle han se till att göra redan denna sommar. Men först ville han gå igenom alla breven som hade blivit liggande.

Snabbt märkte han att breven kunde delas in i fyra ketegorier.

A. Enkla tack–och–uppmuntrande, samt födelsedagsgratulationer.

B. Lite mer personligt formulerade brev.

C. Vassa brev som var på gränsen till hotfulla.

D. Rena hotbrev.

De farliga breven fanns omnämnda i dagslistan från Gringotts, tillsammans med en uppgift om varför de var farliga, och att de tills vidare förvarades hos dem.

Vardera av gruppen fick dessutom två indelningar, helt anonyma, och de med avsändarnamn.

Efter hand som han tittade igenom breven märkte han att det fanns flera brev samma personer. De var _uppskattande brev_ inför hans födelsedagar, de hade ofta små personliga presenter med. Snart började han känna besvikelse över att inte ha fått dem flera år tidigare.

Bland de uppmuntrande fanns brev från bland andra Susan Bongs, Hanna Abbot, Ginny Weasley . . . och ytterligare ett tjugotal han kände igen från skolan.

Tre brev i gruppen B, innehöll äktenskapserbjudanden för honom till deras döttrar, enligt dateringen var de skrivna när han var mellan sex och åtta år. Han kände igen namnet Greengraas. Han kom ihåg namnet, det var _Def_ i Slytherin. Ingen han hade blivit bekant med, men hon såg snygg ut, när han nu tänkte på saken.

Bland de mer _udda_ breven var många från Luna, breven från henne var ganska så _rakt på_ och långa, men vart brev avslutades med en _tragisk devis_ lika i vart brev.

* * * *

_Eftersom jag inte tror du någonsin kommer att läsa det här så vet jag att det är mer för min egen del jag har skrivit det, men det har hjälpt att få ha skrivit det till dig. Det är som att skriva till Jultomten, alla gör det men ingen läser det._

_Tack Harry för att du finns._

_Luna L._

* * * *

Luna hade haft en plats i honom den sista tiden, det var först då som han hade _sett_ henne. Nu läste han igenom breven sakta, han såg henne framför sig och hon _talade orden till honom_, allt medan han läste dem.

Han bestämde sig för att ta hand om dem separat, och fortsatte med resten. Det tog honom tre dagar att gå igenom och sortera alla breven, i grupp, och tidsordning.

Just nu skulle han inte göra något aktivt angående grupp D. utöver att planera för publicering av dem, det skulle visa vilka sympatier som fanns för dem som hade skrivit dem.

Däremot skrev han ett långt brev som han sedan kopierade upp för att svara på alla i kategori A. och B. Gruppen C. hade han inte bestämt vad han skulle göra med ännu, men han byggde upp ett avsändarregister på dem, jämförde det med avsändarregistret för grupp D. de sammanföll nästan till hundra procent. Grupp D. hade några ytterligare. Det skulle räcka med att publicera dem i grupp D.

Men så kom han på, han satte in alla grupp C, och D. i tidsordning, anonyma så väl som de med namn. Efter att han hade buntat ihop dem så kunde han kopiera upp den som de var, han behövde bara skriva några inledande textsidor och sen var en hel _bok_ färdig.

Efter två dagar ytterligare var det klart. Med lite kopieringsbesvärjelse hade han _originalen_ kvar medan han sände en kopia till Gringotts, med begäran att de skulle få den gjord i tusen exemplar och låta dem finnas tillgängliga på alla möjliga ställen helt gratis. De skulle aldrig finnas mer än några få på vart ställe, men hela tiden fyllas på med nya.

I de första bladen kunde man läsa Harry Potters liv hos Dursley's. Om Sirius Blacks olagliga inspärrning på Azkaban, och råttan Slingersvans alias Peter Pettigrew och hur han lyckades hålla sig undan. Om Albus Dumbledores brevlåda avseende breven till Harry Potter. Om jakten på, _De vises sten_. Om hur en bedragare kunde få vara lärare, en som i princip bara kunde en sak, minnesjustering. Om Voldemorts dagbok och äventyret i Slytherins kammare. Om hur ministeriet satte dementorer på skolan. Om hur en ministerieanställd skickade två dementorer till mugglarområdet där Harry Potter bodde, för att hitta och angripa honom, _referens_; förhöret i sakfrågan finns på ministeriet. Om hur Albus Dumbledore kunde luras av en bedragare som föreställde hans vän Alastor Moody, i ett helt år. Och om Voldemorts förkroppsligande, och vilka som kom på hans kallelse. Slutligen om Snapes mentala våldtäkt på Harry Potter, och att det var på _order_ av Albus Dumbledore. Och avslutningsvis katastrofen på ministeiet. Allt i sammandrag men ändå tillräckligt detaljrikt för att skapa en bra bild av Harry Potters liv.

Som avslutning bad utgivaren av boken om ursäkt i Harry Potters namn till de som hade sänt vänliga brev, men med hänvisning till att han aldrig hade fått dem visste han heller inget om dem, vidare nämndes att Harry Potter _saknas_ och Albus Dumbledore befarar att något mindre bra har hänt honom.

—

Att det blev upplopp i magivärlden var att ta i, i underkant. De som skrivit de hotfulla breven blev föremål för aurorernas intresse. Att _The Profet_, styrdes av personer fientligt inställda till Harry märktes nu tydligare än någonsin.

—

Men Harry/Sal hade annat för sig. Han hade bett Sikkso hålla posten till han kom tillbaks. Harry hade också genom Gringotts hjälp utrustats med ett magiskt pass. Det såg ut som de flesta mugglarpassen, med den skillnaden att fotografiet och namnen ändrades med hans egna ageranden. Ansåg han sig heta Peder Pedersen och var blond kortväxt, så ändrades passuppgifterna för att passa. Men som Sal Stern hade han dessutom fått ett par år extra så att ingen skulle bråka över att han eventuellt saknade målsman.

Han hade åkt med vanligt mugglartåg och bussar omväxlande för att komma till Newcastle. Där hade han fått vänta en extra dag för att han inte hade tagit reda på avgångstiderna i förväg, men det skulle leda en eventuell sökare till hans rutt om någon kom på att fråga de rätta frågorna, på rätt ställe. Nu hade han bara gått fram till luckan och bokat biljetten direkt i sista stund svarade han Philip Lamberth när de frågade om hans namn. Ingen frågade om något pass.

Senare fortsatte han med det namnet, på flygplatsen utanför Göteborg, där köpte han flygbiljett till Kiruna, det skulle bli byte på Arlanda utanför Stockholm. Allt som allt hade det tagit honom nästan fyra dagar att komma från London till Kiruna. Nästan ett dygn på båten och en lång dag växlande mellan tåg och bussar innan dess och sen en hel dag i Newcastle, och en hotellnatt i Göteborg, men nu var han äntligen framme. Midsommarfirandet skulle vara om bara en vecka. Det han fick reda på var att det fanns _två olika_ typer av midsommarfirande. Den ena var de som firade sommarsolståndet, de andra hade vanligt festande på fredagen.

En av de lokala flickorna tog sig an honom för att verkligen visa honom _Lappi_ och förklarade att det svenska midsommarfirandet egentligen hade urartat, och saknade all tradition.

Firandets grund var inte religiös utan bottnade i levnadsvillkor. Så räknade hon upp, juli, och höll upp ett finger, augusti, och två fingrar så fortsatte hon till mars med nio fingrar och sa; "Vad kan du dra för slutsats av det?"

"Nio fingrar. Vad är det med det?"

"Nio månader är det vi kvinnor tar från en midsommar tills vi föder våra barn. Det är av flera orsaker. Ett, efter en lång vinter så är de flesta sjukdomar bortfrusna, dessutom kommer våren med överskott av sol och värme. En mor som föder under vinternmånaderna har sämre förutsättning att återhämta sig. Barnet får inte heller det ljus som den behöver då i början. Men klarar den sig till sommaren så är de bättre rustade än många andra, alltså _om_. Men om hon föder i slutet av mars, då är förutsättningarna att klara sig avsevärt bättre. Det är lite av det som styrt i de _urgamla_ tiderna. Numer spelar det inte så stor roll när man föder, inte ens här uppe."

Det enda Harry kunde säga var. "Oj."

Sen förklarade hon att de gamla runorna från asatiden hade en rakt uppstående markering för manlig, manlighet medan ett _risknippe_ markerade kvinna, kvinnlighet. Majstången var inledningsvis enbart en rak stång med ris omkring — symboliserande . . . hmm . . . _man i kvinna_.

"Med åren förtydligades manligheten genom att tillföra två klot som senare förenklades till två ringar. Du kanske förstår liknelsen mer då."

Harry kunde inte annat än rodna. Och hon fortsatte. "Fast nu är det inte många som kommer ihåg de gamla tecknen, de super sig fulla och gör saker de inte minns och tror att de hade roligt, det är vad de gör. Men okej vad vill du vi ska göra."

"Vad finns det att välja på?"

"Tja, bli i stan å hitta nån som kan sälja en dunk å sen supa huvet av sig är väl det vanligaste. Dra mot riksgränsen är lite mer vildmarksbetonat men det brukar vara festligt där. Ett annat alternativ är ju ifall du är intresserad av verkligt friluftsliv, att vandra in i vildmarken, vanlig startpunkt är då Abisko, väj du."

"Supa huvudet av mig är jag inte direkt förtjust i, det där sista du sa, beskriv det lite bättre."

"Okej, fast du behöver andra kläder, andra skor. Sen åker vi till Abisko, därifrån går vi in i nationalparken, det är lite uppför, men inte alls så farligt, klarar du att gå med packning två mil?"

"Två mil ska väl inte vara något problem, det låter onekligen intressant. Så ja, det kan vi göra, vilka blir vi?"

"Klart förstås, jag har ju inte frågat, men om du vill ha mig med så blir det du å jag. Sen är det ju alla möjliga andra där ute förstås. Men då måste vi tänka å planera, jag föreslår _lilla rundturen_, den är ungefär sex mil, jag har gått den förut med bara en övernattning, men det är absolut inte njutbart, jag föreslår kortare etapper och fler övernattningar. Vi kan hitta en tältplats direkt vi kommer upp till Abiskojauri det är bara nio kilometer, och är du inte van att gå i fjällterräng kan till och med det vara mycket en första dag. Nästa dag går vi ytterligare en mil, men med en höjdvinning på tre hundra meter, det låter inte mycket, men det _känns_. Sen gör vi en lätt dagstur på bara åtta kilometer, men det är bättre att stanna där vid bäcken. Sen har vi en dubbelt så lång sträcka att gå. För att sista dagen ha bara ungefär åtta kilometer lätt promenad tillbaks. Alltså fem dagsetapper fyra övernattningar i fjället, alltså planerade övernattningar, till det kan vi naturligtvis välja att stanna flera nätter på samma ställe. Låter det som något du klarar av?"

"Går vi inte för fort eller att packningen är för tung, så borde jag klara det, du då?"

"Jag har gått den flera gånger förr, brukar bli fem sex gånger var sommar. Jag har ett tält jag brukar använda, kokkärl också, du kan få låna sovsäck, jag har flera, men du behöver ha bra skor, och oömma kläder som står emot lite regn, för det kan komma regn när som helst. Ryggis har du men den ser lite stadsmässig ut. Så behöver vi ha lättburen mat, frystorkat är _turistlyx_, snabbmackisar, pulvermos är sånt som är lätthanterat. Det som verkligen är gott när man är ute är stekt ägg och bacon. Bröd, grovt bröd är bra. Mackisar, makaroner, pasta alltså och fläsk, är energirik mat när man är ute, rågbröd med russin är också sånt man gärna äter. Kaffe eller te?"

"Te helst, med mjölk och socker."

"Opsan, alltså mjölkpulver ska vi komma ihåg då, låt säga att jag komponerar en meny för oss två för tio dygn. När vi åker härifrån så har vi första tältningen vid Abisko center, sen minst fyra i fjället och en när vi kommit ner bara det är sex tältnätter, lägger vi sen på tre till ute så är det bara en reserv. Sen kläder åt dig, utöver ytterplaggen behöver du minst, nåja jag föreslår, ett rent underställ var morgon. Det finns tillfälle att skölja upp kläderna där ute, men ha minst tre att byta mellan, helst fem då. Strumpor, kan du behöva byta under dagen så räkna med minst sju ombyten på dem. Är du fortfarande med på det?"

"Jo, jo visst, och visst kan vi stanna ett par extra nätter ute."

"Då är det en sak kvar bara, det är hur mycket jag får?"

"Får för vad?"

"Att jag är din guide, alltså här slåss vi om turisterna, ett vanligt pris där det är upp till tio tolv personer i en grupp kostar det 500 spänn per person och dag, nu har du mig helt privat."

"Opsan, va . . . hur mycket . . . ska du ha . . . då?

"Okej, endera har jag fått ett kneg med en grupp eller så har jag inte fått det, endera har jag fått tre lax för en vecka eller inget alls. Sej att det här är en å en halv vecka . . . eller kanske bara en vecka. Säg tusen spänn då, så skiter vi ifall det går över en vecka."

"Tusen kronor, och då sköter du om mig så jag inte villar bort mig, och att jag äter ordentligt?"

"Ja, ungefär så, vad säger du, och naturligtvis står du för ingredienserna för maten, det kommer till någon stans på sex till åtta hundra det också?"

"Okej."

"Cool, jag har jobb. Okej jag heter Kajsa, å du."

"Harry." Sa han innan han kom att tänka på alla namnvarianter han hade.

"Cool Harry, oki, ska vi börja med att ekipera dig, så behöver du gå i skorna ett par dagar innan vi drar in i fjället. Och om du inte har bokat in dig på något hotell så har vi campingstugor vi hyr ut också. Tar du in där så har vi lättare att planera vår fjällvandring."

—

Det blev i sanning några av Harrys mest underliga dagar. Kajsa slet med honom in till Kiruna centrum där hon insisterade på en del i klädesväg. Det blev mycket stabila men samtidigt bekväma skor, byxor och jacka av _militär camo_ modell mössan som hade nerfällbart myggnät lärde han sig snabbt att uppskatta. Kläderna kompletterades med ett bälte i vilken en rejäl kniv kunde fästas, men han blev tillsagd att inte ha kniven framme inne i samhället. Ett par handskar hjälpte också mot myggen under sommarnätterna.

Om kvällarna släpade Kajsa med honom till saunan, det var ju inte bara de två, utan många fler. Inledningsvis var det en pina för Harry att se och synas, men han lärde sig snart att det var _SAUNA_ som gällde, inget annat. Och efter ett par gånger så var nymodigheten över. Kajsa sa att han var _tvungen_ att _behärska_ att bada bastu med andra, inklusive damer. Det kunde mycket väl bli så att de kom i den situationen under fjällturen och då ville hon inte skämmas över honom. Harry förstod att det enbart var ett svepskäl, men han sa han förstod.

Kajsa hade också lånat honom en stabil men lätt ryggsäck av _fjällräventyp_, och han förstod att det skulle komma att handla enbart om mugglarsaker. Så han flyttade sin egen ryggis in till en av koffertarna som han hade öppnat i stugan han hyrde. I två dagar vandrade de fram och tillbaks längs en gammal grusig väg, Harry hade ryggsäcken packad på sig och skulle känna att allt fungerade. Skulle han få skavsår på fötterna var det bättre att det kom nu medan det gick att åtgärda eller i värsta fall avbryta. Men allt fungerade och resan började.

Det blev lite annan tidtabell än de sa från början, morgontåget från Kiruna förde dem de nästan tio milen upp till Abisko. Då de kom dit så pass tidigt valde de att börja gå genast. Första turistfällan var en _träport_, porten till fjällvärlden. Sen var det en väl upptrampad led som hade brädor att gå på där det var vått. Det var också för att minska slitaget på marken sa Kajsa.

Visst var det mäktigt, att lämna även den lilla bebyggelsen som STF's turiststation i Abisko var, och gå till fots längs den fjällbäck som fanns invid leden. Det stod att leden hette _Kungsleden_. En av Sveriges mest spektakulära vandringsleder. Eftersom första nattens tältning var inom nationalparken var de hänvisade till en liten plats alldeles i början av sjön de kom upp till. Harry märkte att det fanns folk från så gott som hela världen där. Och Harry hade redan märkt att _natt_ betydde att solen bara stod lite lägre på himlen, han hade ännu inte blivit van att det var full sol hela dygnet.

"I morgon viker vi av från den stora leden, det blir en ganska jobbig etapp så vi startar tidigt, och sen när vi börjar klättra uppåt tar vi många små pauser. Sen när vi campar i morgon, då kan vi _breda ut_ oss lite mer, för då är vi utanför parken."

Det blev som hon sa. Harry hade också märkt att det var skillnad på _mil och mile_. Kajsa hade sagt det svenska _**mil**_, och inte det engelska _**mile**_. En mile var ungefär en å en halv kilometer medan den svenska mil, var tio kilometer, ungefär sex gånger mer. Något Harry tänkte vara noga med i fortsättningen. Men han hade kommit första etappen, han var _fjällvandrare_.

Andra dagen blev som Kajsa hade sagt _tung_. De lämnade sjön och Abiskojaurestugorna som de hette på södra sidan sjön. Leden delade sig också den västra ledde förbi ett sameläger Råvvetievva, eller något sånt för att sedan fortsätta mot Unna Allakasstugorna. Men Kajsa ledde honom längs den berömda Kungsleden, de hade haft ungefär en halv mil nästan plan terräng innan de svängde av, nu blev det att gå uppför, de följande kilometrarna var uppför, och uppför. Harry började förstå vad Kajsa hade menat med många små pauser. Men skorna var bra och tog hand om hans fötter.

De var i höjd med en stuga, Kieronstugan, när Kasa sa. "Nu är det lämpligt att du byter strumpor, det värsta är över nu, och du har gjort det bättre än jag hade väntat mig. I natt ska vi fira midnattssolen, vi kommer nog inte att se den för den är bakom fjället där, men de gör inget."

"Okej, jag kan behöva pausen."

"Här häng på dig det här vindskyddet, så svettig du är så blir du för nerkyld i den här vinden, det känns varmt men svettig och blåst hör inte ihop. När du har bytt strumporna dricker vi lite varm buljong innan vi går vidare."

"Det är bra att du sköter om mig, jag skulle nog bara ha suttit och inte gjort något mer själv. Men du själv då, ska inte du byta?"

"Jag har gått så mycket att jag är mer van. Det är sånt som kallas _rutin_ och att jag tar hand om dig är därför du betalar mig för att jag ska sköta om dig."

"Jag är i och för sig glad att du övertalade mig att köpa ditt erbjudande, det är mäktigt och jag skulle nog aldrig ha kommit på tanken att komma hit utan att ha fått hjälp med det."

"Du, det finns _stockholmare_ som kommer hit och ska gå, de kan ha _kontorskläder_ och _dansskor_ ett par chipspåsar och ett gäng bira som proviant."

"Bira?"

"Ah, sorry – öl.

"Oki, det behövs lite mer än så, är du här på vintern också?"

"Jodå, min morbror har hundspann, och jag håller på att lära mig så jag ska få ta ut turister med spann själv, än så länge får jag köra tvåa med honom."

"Men det måste väl vara kallt."

"Ofta jo, men då håller vi oss inomhus. Framåt slutet av mars och så gott som hela april då är det verkligen häftigt här. Kan du, så kom hit då, det är helt fantastiskt med vidderna här, vita vidder och gnistrande sol. Så, jo vårvintern är egentligen den bästa tiden här."

"Kanske, kan jag så kanske, vem vet. Men nu är jag klar med bytet."

De drack buljongen och gick vidare. Nu när den värsta stigningen var över och skorna vara vädrade och fötterna svalkade gick det lätt igen. Två gånger under den branta stigningen hade Harry fuskat, med magi hade han reducerat tyngden av ryggsäcken till ungefär hälften var gång. Det var verkligt fin träning att gå som de gjorde, men med hans dåliga grund skulle han ha storknat redan innan de hade hunnit halvvägs till stugan de pausade vid om han inte hade fuskat. Nu var den åter tillbaks i _mugglarvikt_.

Efter en timmas promenad pekade Kajsa ut med handen. "Dit går Kungsleden vidare, nu vänder vi av och tar den korta rundturen. Dit bort ska vi göra nästa läger, vi skulle kunna gå längre, men vi som bor här uppe stannar sällan under såna där klippor, en enda liten sten som faller kan vara förödande. Att gå förbi är en sak, men att stanna för natten just där, när det finns bättre ställen nära, är bara _dumt_."

De fann en fin plats, eller mer riktigt Kajsa förde dem till en av de platser hon kände till. De var inte de enda som hade valt den platsen att campa på.

Harry undrade sedan vad hon egentligen sysslade med men han ville inte vara frågvis heller, hon såg ut att vara mycket _upptagen_ med det hon höll på med. Från avstånd och med en mugg te satt han och tittade på det hon gjorde. Visste han inte bättre skulle han ha trott att hon gjorde runor som hon satte på stenar runt om deras tält. Fem platser satte hon stenar på.

"Du verkar intresserad av det jag gör, stör det?"

"Nej, men jag undrar faktiskt vad du gör."

"Okej, det är lite av midsommarhyllningen till Gaya, jag välsignar vår plats och i natt ska vi . . . om du inte . . . har något emot det förstås."

"Ska vad?"

"Sommarsolståndet."

"Okej, du bestämmer. Säg vad jag ska hjälpa dig med."

"Okej, när det blir dags för det så ska jag visa dig till rätta. Till dess, ska vi bara ta det lugnt och varva ner. Känna själva naturen, har du minsta magi i dig bör du _känna_ att den här platsen har _kraft_. Min mor och hennes mor och så vidare har använt den här platsen i generationer. Höstdagjämningen är en av de andra tillfällena jag gärna är här."

"Magi?"

"Känner du till om shamanism, en del använder trumma, men det finns andra sätt att komma i kontakt med andarna också. Saunan jag ville ha dig med på tidigare var lite av en _rening_ jag ville ha dig med på. Den är lite av en förutsättning för det som följer. Sen får du ursäkta om jag har förlett dig in i hedniska traditioner, men jag hade ingen annan att få med, och jag ville absolut ha någon med nu. Du är ung, hur gammal är du?"

"Ska fylla sexton sista i nästa månad, gör de något?"

"Nä, själv är jag nitton, du såg äldre ut, kanske lite . . . lite stor diff, men okej, vad gillar du mig alltså som tjej?"

"Som tjej, kul, rättfram, och du verkar kunna hur man ska vara här, du är helt okej."

"Okej, nästa fråga, du ä svenning va?"

"Svenning?"

"Du har inte vart med någon tjej förr."

"Hur menar du?"

"Legat me någon."

"Nä. Nej, mitt liv har inte . . . har inte varit så lätt."

"Men du ä inte bög va?"

"Va?"

"De är väl inte så att du är lagd för killar alltså."

"Nej, inte vad jag vet, nej."

"Okej, är det okej med dig om vi . . . om vi reser stång och . . . och klär den i natt?"

"Resa majstång här?"

"Inne i tältet, du är stången och . . . ja du förstår va?"

. . . .

Där slutade Harrys tankeförmåga, för en lång tid, flera dagar faktiskt. De hade tre nätter och två extra dagar på den platsen. Hela tiden var Harry i ett sinnestillstånd han inte riktigt förstod. Kajsa märkte att Harry besatt enorm mäng _kraft_, visst var han ovan tjejer men _kaft_ hade han mer än någon hade kunnat ana.

Vid ett tillfälle hade hon hjälpt honom att _leka med molnen_. Det var en av de lekar en del _väderschamaner_ brukade göra. Att få sommarmolntussarna att likna olika figurer, Harry lyckades över förväntan, så skrämmande bra att Kajsa blev helt lyrisk över Harrys molnformer. Kålrot, var den enklaste, ansikte var svårare, men när han fick ett moln att bilda en nästan perfekt byst av henne och hålla formen i över en minut brast hon i gråt.

"Varför gråter du, var det fel av mig att driva fram den?"

"Harry, nej jag är bara så lycklig, visst har jag lurat med dig hit ut, visst har jag förfört dig stakars pojke, men det där, det kan du inte ha gjort utan att du också gilla mig en del. Trots det jag har utsatt dig för. Att kunna _göra det här den här tiden_ det är så stort och fyller en med kraft, åtminstone mig. Jag var så rädd att du skulle förakta mig nu."

"Förakta — nej varför skulle jag det?"

"Okej Harry, jag tog betalt för att vara din guide, de pengarna har inget med det _extra_ vi gjort att göra, jag är beredd att betala tillbaks dem om du vill. Jag är ingen . . . ingen . . . _som tar betalt för – – det_. Visst hade jag hoppats på att vi kunde . . . som vi gjorde. Men sen efteråt kom jag på att du kanske trodde att jag gjorde det . . . för pengarna."

"Hade ingen tanke på det, nej dem har du ärligt förtjänat för att ta hand om mig, jag kan till å med tänka mig att öka tiden, för jag har, okej det här _extra_, det är verkligen _extra_, men du kanske har andra turistsaker du kan ta mig med på, jag har tid faktiskt ganska många veckor som jag kan stanna. Och betala turisttaxa för guidning."

"Okej, okej, hur många veckor?"

"Till i mitten av augusti att börja med."

"TOPP, sju veckor, Oj – – – – Harry, sju tusen? Men eftersom det är bara femti procents chans att ha jobb så säger vi hälften då. Jag halverar till tre å ett halvt tusen plus eventuella utlägg.

"Sju veckor, vi säger tusen i veckan och bestämmer en vecka i taget. Ifall du inte uppskattar min närvaro kan du då kicka iväg mig direkt, betalar jag för hela tiden kan jag tvinga dig att fortsätta med mig hela tiden ut."

"Du är hård i affärer, men okej, det är ditt förslag, jag försökte vara snäll."

"Du har väl behov av pengar du å, sju tusen för nästan en å en halv månad är väl _dåligt betalt_."

"Ja, jämfört med att ha ett standardjobb jo, men att guida dig runt i Nordkalotten är inget vanligt jobb. Så ska vi jämföra det med möjligheten att jag inget jobb har, då är det väldigt bara betalt."

"Okej, lite upp å ner, vad tänker du visa mig här, utan att gå in på detaljer?"

"Okej, du får säga stopp om det blir för mycket, men det blir en hel del bilkörning, du betalar bensin jag håller med bil, Nordkapsklippan är en av de riktiga turistfällorna. Så kan vi besöka Hamrefest, där kan du gå med i _Polar bear club_ Isbjörnsklubben. Åka skidor på sommaren, kan de vara något? Kanske lite laxfiske i Torne älv, eller uppe i norra Norge. Oj, det tog slut på idéer, men gillar du fjällvandring kan vi gå en längre sträcka, vi behöver inte till de dära turistfällorna, det är egentligen du som ska tala om vad du vill göra och sen tar jag med dig på det. Att besöka Ishotellet i Jukkasjärvi, är en turistfälla, men går vi i fjället kan vi göra isgrotteövernattning själva utan att betala en massa extra för det. Sommartid hos dem, så är det iglos i ett fryshus, åsså har man varma skoteroveraller på sig, inge äkta alls."

"Okej, måste nog fundera lite på det, men lite ute i kring kan vi göra, kanske något sälle där jag kan köpa lite traditionella saker att ha med hem, men inte bara det där alla turisterna hamnar i, eller sånt som är tillverkat enbart med tanke på turister. Och jag går gärna på en flerdagars trip som den här."

—

Det blev oförglömliga veckor för Harry. Bland alla turistmål var även Esrange, raketsjutfältet, på vägen dit tittade de också på Ishotellets utställning. En sak som inte såg så märkvärdig ut var en av få naturfenomen i världen. En _bifurkation_. Han läste i turistbrochyren som Kajsa visade honom.

_**Bifurkationen**__; Den större av dem finns i Sydamerika där floden Casioquiare sammanbinder Rio Negro och Orinoco och den andra är Tärendö älv här hos oss i Norrbotten._

"Tärendö älv stjäl vatten av Torne älv, och ger det till Kalix älv, så säger vi här uppe."

Inköp av samiska saker fick han hjälp av Kajsa med, hon kände till platser och de kände till henne, så han fick köpa en hel del saker som hade traditionell användning men också en del saker som han visste var enbart för turister, men han visste skillnad på dem.

De hade utvecklat ett umgänge som var mer pojkvän–flickvän eller kanske ännu mer ingående än Harry någonsin hade tänkt sig. Men de hade, åtminstone hon, sagt att de måste veta att det endast är "_här och nu,"_ som hon sa. Harry började också förstå, och han fick regelrätt _utbildning_ i vad flickor uppskattar.

Det var under näst sista veckan de var åter ute i Abiskos område på platsen där de hade varit vid sommarsolståndet.

"Harry, du är så full av magi när vi är här att det rent _kryper_ i mig. Är det något du . . . har upplevt förut?"

"Kajsa, du håller på med schamanism, visst är det en form av trolldom?"

"Ja."

"Jag är trollkarl."

"Trollkarl — som i schaman?"

"Snarare som i _bara trollkarl_. Flyger på kvastar och annat sånt. Jag tror jag har ganska mycket magiska krafter dessutom."

"Kan det vara _därför_ som jag haffade dig och utan att jag förstod att jag ville vara med dig?"

"Det kan vara så, jag tror du också är _magisk_, låt mig få göra några prov?"

"Okej, gör det ont?"

"Här, ta den här träpinnen och slå i luften med den."

Han höll fram en av trollspöna han hade hämtat i valvet, och hon tog den och gjorde som han sa."

"Oii!" Utropade hon när den lämnade ett spår av gnistor efter sig.

"Jag förstod det, nu tänker du _ljus_ som i en ficklampa och säger _lumus_." Hon gjorde så och den började lysa. "Så säger du _nox_ och tänker att du släcker den." Hon gjorde så och den slocknade.

"Hur är det möjligt?"

"Som jag sa, jag är trollkarl, och du använde just ett trollspö, du skulle kunna utbilda dig själv och använda trollspön. Jag vet inte om det finns någon skola i Sverige. I norra Norge, kanske det till och med är på ryska sidan, där finns det en, men den har dåligt rykte, och är du inte inbjuden när du är tio elva år, så är det inget alternativ. Eftersom alla börjar när de är elva, och ibland tidigare, så är du väl sent ute. Men det borde finnas möjligheter. Själv har jag gått fem år på en internatskola i Skottland."

"Inte undra på att du kunde med molnfigurerna, vad mer kan du?"

"Molnfigurer har jag aldrig gjort förut, allt vi gör på skolan är med trollspö, alltså utom trolldryckerna, okej, å en del andra ämnen då, som historia och så."

"Men jag _skulle kunna_ lära mig?"

"Ja."

"Kommer du tillbaks nästa sommar, jag kan guida dig gratis då?"

"Jag kan inte lova, det finns saker som gör att jag inte vet om jag har möjlighet då. Men jag lovar att försöka komma."

"Det är allt jag kan begära, jag hoppas så, min egen lilla trollkarl. Men nu när _vi vet_, då ska vi till ett par heliga platser. En äldre schaman, han kan sätta av en _sejte_. Han sätter den i anslutning till en plats han mediterar vid. Det blir som en liten _själadocka_, det kan vara en trädgren, en sten eller vad han känner passar. Sen kan han när han sitter . . ._där han sitter_ . . . kan han meditera på den sejten och se den platsen som om han är där på plats själv just då. Kanske du kan hitta en plats här, och sätta en sejte, då kan du kanske se ut över den här platsen oavsett var du finns."

Kajsa förklarade det hon själv hade fått lära sig, och Harry var en läraktig elev, han modifierade det hon sa en aning, och använde en hel del eget blod i det han ritade tecken på stenar runt omkring i platsen. Så satt han ner och lät ögonen se utan att han tittade, efter flera minuter avtecknade sig en plats på fjällsluttningen. Det tog honom tre timmar att komma dit, men väl där förstod han att det var värt klättringen.

Ett par timmar senare var han tillbaks nere hos Kajsa, då var han så i behov att duscha att han inte längre kunde hålla sig. Ur ena fickan tog han upp en liten box, hon blev helt förstummad när den förstorade sig själv och blev en ordentlig koffert. Ännu mer förundrad blev hon när han ur den tog upp ett bylte, varpå han åter lät kofferten bli en liten box som han stoppade undan.

Han satte ifrån sig byltet och aktiverade uppsättningen och den vecklade upp sig själv. Så förde han tältduken åt sidan och bjöd henne att stiga in.

Förstummad tittade hon sig omkring gick ut ur tältet tittade på det och kom in igen, och tittade.

"Hur är det möjligt?"

"Magi, ett litet enkelt tält, bara fyra rum och kök, prima badrum, välutrustat kök inne i det."

"Att du inte sagt nåt, här har vi lagat mat på jägarkök, och levt primitivt, och så går du omkring med en lyxvåning i fickan. Oj oj oj. Med en sån här kan vi ju gå hela Kungsleden nästa sommar, utan att ha besvärande packning. De är väl inte så att du kan _råka glömma_ den här när du åker hem va?"

"Nej tyvärr, det är en familjeklenod, faktiskt hämtade jag den ur ett gammalt familjvalv dagarna innan jag kom hit, och jag har verkligen mått bra av naturlivet du har hjälpt mig att få. Och, kan jag komma och vi går leden så kan vi mycket väl använda det här tältet. Men nu ska jag ha en dusch, sen kan jag laga en ordentlig måltid åt oss."

"Jag gör dig sällskap i duschen"

—

Efter det blev det bara Harrys tält de använde under tiden som han var kvar där. Han hade flugit till Kiruna, men han använde tåg till Göteborg, en oändligt lång tid, men han behövde tiden att gå igenom det han hade varit med om.

Kajsa hade lärt honom mycket utöver fjällvett och om naturen i sig hade han nu en helt ny syn på tjejer. Inte för att han _skulle ha dem_, men han visste _djupet_ i deras natur, på ett sätt han aldrig hade upplevt tidigare.

Men, det gav också tvetydiga känslor, Luna hade han innan han kom hit upp haft speciella känslor för, kanske de inte var förbi. Kanske om en del år, om allt annat gick bra.

När han återigen bokade biljett till Newcastle använde han namnet Philip Lamberth, skulle någon kolla så hade han åkt ut, och kommit tillbaks. Istället för att åka direkt till London löste han biljett till Birmingham, därifrån Till Bristol för att därifrån slutligen ta sig till han höll på att skratta sig fördärvad när han såg möjligheten, han löste biljett till _Potters bar_, ett lite samhälle, en stad egentligen, som låg bara lite norr om själva London. Efter det var han strax _hemma_.

—

**EOC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

—

**Kapitel 6 Åter på Hogwarts**

Medan Harry var på semester hade det hänt saker hemma i England märkte han när han var till Gringotts och mötte Sikkso och blev uppdaterad. Harry hade gett honom fria händer att agera för Harrys räkning, så han hade satt en advokatfirma att genomföra en rättslig åtgärd mot tidningen. Sladder och skvaller är en sak men förtal och falska beskyllningar är något annat.

Kort därefter dömdes tidningen till ett skadestånd som tidigare varit okänt i magivärlden. 2'000'000 galleons för vad de hade skadat Potter under de senaste åren. Det tillsammans med att tidningen tvingades att använda exakt lika mycket utrymme till att be om ursäkt, som de hade använt till förtalet.

Det hade blivit mycket lustiga tidningar den efterföljande tiden. Stora utrymmen var helt tomma utöver en liten förklarande text att; _"Utrymmet är reserverat för en ursäkt till Harry Potter"_ och ursäkten fanns också, visserligen med liten och kort text, men den upptog utrymmet. Det bästa med ursäkten var att det förklarades att uppgifterna hade kommit från ministern själv.

Det hade blivit droppen som gjorde situationen ohållbar för ministeriet. Förtroendet var nere under tio procent för ministern och han tvingades ut. Bara lite efter det kom den finansiella rapporten, den visade tydligt hur transaktionerna hade gått till under tiden 1.a november 1981 till och med december 1982.

"Den hjälpte vi till med." sa Sikkso skadeglatt, och pekade på den.

Tillsammans med det kom också referatet från förhören med Malfoy, Karkaroff och Snape. Dessutom publicerades _avsaknaden_ av förhör med Sirius Black. Artikeln refererade också till utsagan från Albus Dumbledore, angående Severius Snape. "_Severius är inte mer dödsätare än jag._" Här visades det att Snape rimligen borde ha vetat om att Sirius Black aldrig hade varit i Voldemorts tjänst, men att Peter Pettigrew var det. Då man satte de kunskaperna tillsammans måste man anta att endera är Snape inte tillsammans med Dumbledore, eller så är de båda i samröre med Voldemort.

Det satte ännu mer eld under ministeriet. Snape hämtades in till förhör. Efter att först ha kontrollerats under tre dygn för drogpåverkan och andra besvärjelser kontrollerades han för minnesjusteringar, de hittade två stycken. Dessutom hittade de restverkan av en drog som inhiberade verkan av sanningscerum. Då han dessutom hade haft två extra trollspön på sig dömdes han direkt till en månads kvarhållning. Det skulle ge dem tillräcklig tid att fortsätta förhören.

Minnesjusteringarna visste han om, och hade godkänt dem, och Albus Dumbledore hade utfört dem. Vad de innehöll i detalj kunde de inte komma fram till, den ena var saker som hade hänt under senaste läsåret, den andra berörde dagarna omedelbart efter skolavslutningen.

Med en mängd slingriga frågor lyckades förhörsledarna få en bild av Snapes dubbelliv klart före sig. Maktmissbruket han hade sysslat med på skolan var en skolangelägenhet, men den kunde inte negligeras. Det tillsammans med att han hade tagit tjänst hos Voldemort frivilligt och för det han hade gjort i den tjänsten dömdes han till tolv år plus livstid i Azkaban, det första tolv åren var för hans ointresse att tala om sanningen angående Peter Pettigrew och Sirius Black, det andra var för hans egen verksamhet i Voldemorts tjänst.

Efter att domen blivit känd kom åter en notis i _The Profet_ om att Albus hade sagt att Snape inte var mer dödsätare han själv var. Albus fann nu för gott att ta tillbaks det uttalandet. Tyvärr gick det inte att göra något åt övriga i det skedet. Lagen fanns och gick inte att ändra. Malfoy var _frikänd_, med hänvisning till att han hade varit under mental styrning, trots att Snapes vittnesmål hävdade att det var just Malfoy som hade fått Snape att ansluta sig till Voldemort. Domen hade vunnit laga kraft, visserligen fanns det nya vittnesmål men man lät ändå det gamla vara gammalt.

Däremot hade många fängslats vid ministerieincidenten och därför var det lätt att agera mot dem. Tillsammans med Snapes och de nyligen arresterades förhör byggdes en ny beviskedja upp. Att Azkaban inte längre var den säkra förvaring som man genom åren hade trott var nu bevisad.

Lucius Malfoy, tillsammans med Avery, Rookwood, Nott, Rodolpus och Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe, Jugson Dolhov Macnair, Mulciber. Var nu bevisligen skyldiga till samröre med Voldemort. Bellatrix Lestrange, var också med, men hade lyckats komma undan tillsammans med Voldemort.

Efter att de blivit förhörda under lite mer än en månad hölls en summarisk rättegång, dom meddelades och verkställdes 48 timmar efter domslutet. Dementorkyss och därefter akebusering, trots Dumblefores vädjan om besparing av liv. Även Snape, var bland dem som hade avrättats.

Det som också hade kommit fram vid förhören var att det fanns _yttre och inre_ grupper. Vardera i inre gruppen hade ett antal under sig. Det innebar att Snape länge hade varit i gruppen under Malfoy, tills Voldemort lyfte upp honom till den inre gruppen. Det hade varit för hans _duglighet_.

De avrättades _eventuella_ förmögenheter i form av kontanta medel, fastigheter och ägarandelar i företag togs i beslag, och med ledning av vittnesmålen fördelades ett stort skadestånd till de familjer som hade plundrats på liv och egendom. Härigenom fick Molly Weasley 4'450'000 Gallins, som enda kvarvarande arvtagare efter sin familj. Många andra blev också _nyrika_.

För Draco och Narcissa, samt övriga i dödsätarnas familjer avsattes en liten månatlig _allmosa_ först efter att de tagit ed på att de inte var i Voldemorts tjänst, resten fonderades till eventuellt uppdykande släktingar till de som hade plundrats.

Så långt hade Harry kommit igenom _urklippen_ som Sikkso hade gett honom när han hörde; "Avser du återvända till Hogwarts, här är ett par brev från dem."

Harry tog emot dem och upptäckte att det ena var resultaten från O.W.L. han ögnade igenom dem lite halvintresserad.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_O.W.L. resultat för Harry James Potter _

_Hogwarts skola för trollkarlar och häxor 1996_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_Astronomi, A anm 1._

_Besvärjelser, E,_ 'kunde ha varit bättre men ok'.

_Försvar mot svartkonst, O anm 2, '_oppsan, fast lite väntat ändå'.

_Förvandlingskonst, E, '_det var väntat'_._

_Historia, T, '_väntat'.

_Skötsel av magiska djur, E, '_bättre än väntat'_._

_Spådomskonst, A._

_Trolldryckstillverkning, A, '_oj, sämre än jag trodde.'

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_Anm 1, Då yttre störning påverkade har resultatet modifierats i förhållande till förutsättningen._

_Anm 2, Resultatet överstiger vår mätskala, räknas som dubbelt värde vid sammanräkningen._

_Således har du erhållit 8 godkända OWL. Och är därmed registrerad som grundutbildad trollkarl._

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_Fortsatta studier till nästa nivå är möjlig i ämnena _

_Besvärjelser, Försvar mot svartkonst, Förvandlingskonst, och Skötsel av magiska djur_

_Då det är fyra ämnen kan du välja till ytterligare tre ämnen som ger allmänbehörighet._

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_Lycka till_

_M. H._

_Sekreterare utbildningsavdelningen_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

Innan Harry tittade på närmare det andra brevet funderade han en god stund. Så bestämde han sig. Han skulle studera, men inte vid Hogwarts.

"Sikkso, jag tänker inte återvända till Hogwarts, i vart fall inte nu, till våren om två år och då för att försöka ta slutexamen."

"Till dess tänker du göra vad?"

"Faktiskt vet jag inte riktigt, en stund tänkte jag att åka tillbaks dit jag var i somras, men när jag tänker närmare på det så är jag tveksam till det. Vet du vilka möjligheter jag har att träna utan att vara vid Hogwarts?"

"Får det kosta?"

"Ja."

"Då rekommenderar jag _Centre de Magic_, lite utanför Toronto, Canada. De har ingen egen grundskola däremot tar de in elever på _privat basis_. Du söker, eller egentligen _begär_ att få bli antagen. Har de plats för dig får du en helt egen handledare, en som enbart har dig att _sköta om_. Tillsammans med den planerar du och genomför dina studier. Ibland kan det innebära klasser tillsammans med andra, men var elev har individuella studier. Allt efter elevens egna önskemål. Grundkostnaden är ungefär tio gånger vad det kostar på Hogwarts, till det kommer en ämnesavgift för var kurs du vill ha och dessutom kostnad för mat och logi. Alla elever bor i ett elevhotell, ett rum med litet pentry och sovalkov. Du köper matkuponger och äter i matsalen, eller köper mat och lagar själv. Lunch är det enda mål som ingår i grundavgiften, det är för att ge eleverna minst ett mål om dagen. Sen är det en del kurser som kostar extra, exempelvis praktiska delen i trolldryckskursen, det är med tanke på ingredienserna."

"Hjälp mig att söka dit."

"Av någon anledning misstänkte jag vad du ville, här är ansökningsblanketter, sätt dig och titta igenom och fyll i dem, så skickar vi dem med vår interna förmedlig. Vi har förberett med vårt kontor i Toronto de är beredda att öppna ett valv för din räkning, och vi för över en nätt summa, och kopplar det valvet mot ditt här, då har du de tillgångar du behöver. Du kan även ta slutbetygen där, fast det skulle förstås _irritera_, en del på Hogwarts om du kommer in där och skriver bra, efter _självstudier_."

—

Naturligtvis kom Harry in, han hade bifogat en notering om att han använde sig av namnet Sal Stern. Tre dagar senare kom en flyttnyckel som skulle föra honom till hans nya _hem_, för en tid.

Första problemet var språket, när han var i Sverige på _semestern_ hade alla varit så behjälpliga och pratat engelska med honom, här _gällde_ franska, och enbart franska.

Jauk Milgard, som mötte honom och förklarade för honom att _han_ var den som skulle vara Sal's _advisor_, ett mellanting mellan rådgivare och lärare. Första saken som behövde göras var skaffa språkkunskapen, det fanns ett enkelt och ett svårare sätt. Det svårare var att vara ute i samhället några veckor och inte lika bra, det andra var att _köpa_ en _minneskopia_.

"Minneskopia?" Undrade Sal.

"Jo, alla våra kurser är så, det bygger på samma princip som minnessållen till rättegångarna, de _kopierar_ de minnen som är aktuella för målet. Här handlar det om att kopiera en _språkbank_. För _engelsk–fransk_ så är det 55 kristallflaskor, 100 Galleons per styck. Men efter det och lite miljöträning kommer du att förstå och prata franska som en infödd."

"Okej fem å ett halvt tusen, på ett bräde. Okej."

—

Så fortsatte det mest hela tiden. Hela Hogwarts utbildning som tog sju år, kunde han _köpa_ på flaska. Egentligen var det bättre än Hogwarts, därför att det verkligen _gav_ utbildning. Till skillnad från vad en del kurser i Hogvarts hade gett. Så han satt och funderade en stund, så bestämde han sig, _igen_, visserligen hade han OWL klar, men för tusan, det skadar inte att fylla på.

Det var också en begränsning på hur mycket det gick att _stoppa_ i sig. Första spärren var tio minnen per dag, rekommendationen var högst åtta per dag. Minst var tredje dag måste vara fri från det, annars var risken överhängande för _överdosering_ det skulle kunna leda till en mängd olika psykiska besvär. En av dem var att den som hade lämnat minnena blev för _starkt_ representerad om det kom för mycket av den personen under för kort tid. Det kunde leda till schizofreni, en form av dubbel personlighets störning om den som gett minnet får för stor plats. Ger man sitt medvetande tid att ta emot kunskapen och assimilera den mjukt är det inga problem.

Det var här Jauk Milgard kom in som, hans personliga advisor, var det han som _kvitterade ut_, minneskärlen. Det var hans ansvar att hans _kund_ inte överdoserade. Det var också han som hela tiden skulle _övervaka_ att inte hans kund tog skada.

Varje minne skulle följas upp med praktiskt bruk, det var hans nästa uppgift. Nu började Harry förstå hur det hela gick till. _Allt — precis allt_, kunde han lära sig, fast det kostade.

Han prickade av på en lista vilka ämnen och hur mycket i respektive han villa _köpa_. För att inte missa något i grunderna rekommenderades han att ta var kurs från grunden. Det han redan hade OWL ifrån Hogwarts skulle stanna vid 150 minnen, byggde han dessutom på med runlära och aritmetik, var han uppe i 210, gjorde han 8 om dagen och pausade var tredje, skulle han klara det på bara månader. Mot Hogvarts 5 år. Kostnaden 21'000 var naturligtvis dyrare, och då var inte _att finnas där_ medräknat.

Men när oktober var till ända då hade han först klarat av språket, sedan hela Hogwarts kursprogram han hade gått, samt runlära och aritmetik.

Efter det byggde han på med nästa nivå, på alla ämnena. Trots att det bara var två år mot fem var det fler minnen, först 315 stycken, och sedan kunde han bygga på med animagus 39 fl, magisk transport 81, kunskap om magiska skydd, var en annan som omfattade först 96 flaskor i grund och 88 i påbyggnad.

Det hade blivit jul och nyår, då hade han inte fått hålla på, då var det _ledigt_. Tiden gick fort när han höll på, alla andra bara _såg_ han i förbifarten. De andra hade dessutom lämnat skolan när de blev lediga. Elevhotellets ingång till skolan låstes också, men elevhotellet i sig var i drift, och hade en ingång utifrån också. Det var en av de stora skillnaderna från Hogwarts, Elevhotellet ansågs som _anex_ och ingick inte i själva skolan. Den som ville kunde gå ut i _vanliga_ samhället när den ville. Dock skulle det vara tyst och stillhet efter klockan nio på kvällen. Vila behövdes verkligen.

Det hade blivit mars månad och det var bara dagar kvar av hans inbokade minnen. Hans animagusform var vad han hade hoppats på en falk. En pilgrimsfalk. Han kunde _hjälpligt_ skapa en flygande _kvast_ av en träsatav, det var inget att ens kalla för _kvast_ men den kunde ta honom över vattendrag eller oländig mark, den kunde ta honom till hjälp om han hade skadat sig så att han inte kunde gå. Han kunde skapa flyttnycklar, han kunde transferera och teleportera. Skillnaden var egentligen både liten och oändlig. Transfereringen skapade en _tub_ i luftrummet. Teleporteringen var transdimensionell. Transfereringen krävde _kraft_ som var i paritet mellan mängd och avståndet i kvadrat. Alltså dubbla avståndet krävde fyra gånger mer kraft. Teleporteringen däremot krävde att öppna två _portar_ steget dem emellan var inte bundet till fysiska avstånd.

När han var klar med alla redan inbokade kurser hade det blivit 4 mars. Då tog han först 10 dagar att bara hålla på med praktiska övningar. Ingen fick ta prov närmare än just 10 dagar från en minnesanvändning.

Sedan var det prov, de tog resten av månaden. Så hade det blivit första april. Och han var klar med alla studierna, visst kändes det som korvstoppning, och priset . . . utöver de tjugo det kostade att vara där, hade det kostat nästan 90'000 galleons. En ofantlig summa. Men nu hade han i alla fall kunskap värd namnet. När han tänkte efter så hade hans köp av _grunden_ varit nödvändig, han hade lärt sig mer här än han någonsin hade lärt sig i motsvarande nivå på Hogwarts.

Nu hade han en månad kvar, den skulle han ägna åt avancerad stridskunskap. Med de _sista_ 155 minnena hade alla minnen kostat åtskilligt över 100'000 galleons. Och det tog också resten av april månad i anspråk.

Nu började Sal Stern samla ihop alla böcker och anteckningar, jo han hade använt böcker också. Det hade varit avsevärt jobbigare än på Hogwarts. Utöver alla minnen och anpassad praktik som hans _advisor_ hade haft med honom, hade han dessutom haft duellteknik, och stridsteknik, den senare var en mer _rå_ form av duelleringen. För att ens kunna klara det hade han haft en ganska hård fysisk träning av löpning runt i en hall, klättring på hängande rep, viktlyftning, en mängd olika kroppsrörelser som aktiverade både rygg och bukmuskler. Pistolskyttet, som ingick i försvarskursen hade lärt honom att styrka i armar kombinerat med en meditationsteknik förhöjde resultatet betydligt. I den sista månades kurs ingick mentalt skydd. Skydd mot mental avläsning av ens tankar och minnen. Det Snape, _skulle_ lära honom, han var inte ens i närheten av det, men nu, nu kunde han försvara sig mentalt också.

I och med att han hade varit kund hos dem så var han också välkommen tillbaks, hade de bara någon _adviser_ ledig var det bara att komma. Det fanns ännu _kurser_ kvar att välja på. Med den sista påbyggnaden hade han behörighet att vara lärare i försvar mot svartkonst.

—

Tillbaks i London igen Sikkso hade förvarnat Hogwarts om att en som hade gjort _hemmastudier_ avsåg ta examen hos dem, inget namn hade nämnts.

Harry ville inte avslöja sin metamorfiförmåga eller att han hade namnet Black också, fast det kanske han skulle tvingas avslöja innan sommaren kom. Men det blev dags för de första testen han skulle sitta med på Runlära och Aritmetik. Han gick in till middagsmålet kvällen före proven.

"Harry?" Hörde han Hermiones stämma och strax var det en absolut tystnad, därefter bröt sorlet, och alla frågorna ut samtidigt. Istället för att vända sig till någon av dem gick han fram mot lärarbordet. Albus satt kvar, lite förvånad blev Harry för det.

"Professor, Harry Potter för att ta O.W.L i runlära och aritmetik, därefter ta N.E.W.T. i trolldryckskonst, runlära, aritmetik, förvandlingskonst, besvärjelser, historia, astronomi, och försvar mot svartkonst."

"Var har du varit Harry? Vi trodde något hemskt hade hänt."

"Professor, det angår väl inte skolans personal vad jag gör på fritiden."

"Harry, vi har varit oroliga."

"Albus, jag är här för att ta examen, inte för att diskutera vad jag gör på fritiden."

"Professor, Herr Potter, Tilltala rektorn med Professor." Sa McGonigall.

"När han tilltalar mig enligt premisserna _förnamn_ – gör jag detsamma. Han har nu TVÅ gånger tilltalat mig på förnamnsbasis. Det gör att jag antar att vi är på den nivån med varandra. Dessutom, jag har slutat gå som _elev_ här, jag är bara här för att ta mina examina. För det har min bank betalt avgiften."

"Herr Potter, vi antog att du skulle ha kommit i höstas, vi har inte hört något från dig sedan du sågs gå in hos Dursleys efter att du kom hem från skolan."

"Alltså två fel är det i den meningen. Först, _professorn_ sa —_kom hem—_, nej, det ni möjligen såg var att _jag kom till Dursleys_, inte _hem_. Det andra är. _Hur kunde ni se det?_ Var ni där, i så fall varför? Är ni hos alla elever och ser att de kommer . . . HEM . . . När jag lämnade Hogwarts efter förra läsåret så hade jag tappat ALLT förtroende som finns för den här skolan, och dess personal. Ni har inte ett dugg med att göra var jag fanns eller inte fanns. Att jag inte _hörts av_ – vem vet var de breven finns, i någon hemlig brevlåda kanske, som mina brev genom alla år. Enligt min bank, har jag ett gästrum reserverat för mig, jag föredrar att inta mina måltider där, här verkar jag inte vara välkommen."

—

**EOC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

—

**Kapitel 7 Breven**

Trots alla ropen efter honom gick han ut, han tänkte strunta i dem helt och hållet. Han hade gjort sin markering. Det hade varit enormt glest med elever vid Slytherins bord.

Han hade just kommit ihåg vad han hade bett Hogwarts att göra. Kanske mer att han fick en _påminnelse_ för slottet själv verkade tala till honom. Han hade varit här förut, han visste precis vart han skulle.

Dörren öppnade sig när han närmade sig, den släppte in honom och stängde sig därefter. "Håll den stängd tills jag ber att den öppnas igen, _tack_." Han sa det rakt ut, riktat mot slottet. "Dobby." Och innan tid ens gick fanns Dobby där. "Är det möjligt att jag får serverat en middag här?"

"Välkommen tillbaks master Harry Potter Sir, en middag kommer direkt. Sir. Dobby är så glad att kunna hjälpa till Sir."

"Dobby, är det möjligt att sen, att sen om det kommer någon och vill komma in till mig, att du utan att visa dig för dem, kan tala om för mig vem det är som vill komma. Jag har sagt att jag inte vill bli störd. Men det kan ju bero på vem som kommer."

"Det går alldeles utmärkt, Dobby kommer att spana och tala om. Sir"

"Tack Dobby."

Harry trodde han skulle svälta ihjäl innan Dobby hade klarat av alla artighetsfraserna. Men så illa blev det inte, strax hade han en väl tilltagen Hogwartsmiddag.

Nu när han satt ner och _kopplade av_, kände han det igen. Kiruna, Kajsa, det fanns något som riktigt _sög_ i honom. Han hade känt det ganska ofta hela hösten och vintern, men han hade varit upptagen så han slog det ur sinnet. Sen då när hans _första_ del var klar då hade det varit ett riktigt sug var dag. Sedan när han höll på med den avancerade delen hade han varit så hårt inne i det att allt utanför tvingade han ner till ett minimum.

Medan han åt sin middag bestämde han sig igen, han skulle tillbaks, kanske tidigare än han planerat förut. Han kunde ju, det hade han inte tänkt på, han kunde ju använda teleportering nu. Det fanns inga _licenser_ för det, flyttnyckeltillverkning var det _kontroll_ på, transferering skulle man ha licens för, men för teleportering fanns det inga bestämmelser för. Den var helt enkelt bortglömd, därför att så få lyckades med det.

Han började skriva ett långt brev.

–

_Bästa Kajsa,_

_Nu är jag tillbaks i England, egentligen i Skottland just nu. Jag har varit i Canada ända sedan i höstas, haft en intensiv tid, faktiskt läst in två hela års utbildning under ett år. Det har varit väldigt jobbigt, och jag tänkte på dig väldigt ofta. Du sa när vi var där på fjället att bästa tiden är i slutet av mars och framåt. Då var jag nära att klippa av studierna och bara resa till dig. Men där gick det inte, jag hade lagt ner för mycket pengar på det och hade en form av kontrakt att göra färdigt._

_Nu har jag gjort det, visserligen kan jag komma tillbaks dit och komplettera med andra ämnen, men det får vänta lite._

_Just nu är jag tillbaks till min gamla skola och ska göra proven som jag egentligen skulle göra nästa år. Men får jag dem klara nu så, så är jag klar med det också._

_Ska erkänna en sak, förra året var jag på rymmen. Jag hade faktiskt rymt då. Fast det är en sanning med modifer på, här ska man vara sjutton år gammal för att vara myndig, alltså inom — min värld. — Sen finns det undantag, jag hade lyckats få ett sånt undantag, fast det visste inte dom som tyckte att jag skulle vara på ett ställe, så i deras ögon saknades jag. Jag hade lagt lite villospår dessutom._

_Nu talar jag om att jag har planerat att komma upp till Kiruna så snart jag är klar här, det dröjer lite mer än två veckor till. Så i slutet av månaden, eller tidigt nästa kan jag komma, då kommer jag att resa diskret på —vårt sätt—, alltså inte med flyg eller tåg._

_Hoppas vi kan gå en längre tur på Kungsleden då. Jag ser verkligen fram emot det. Att få vara i ödemarken med dig._

_Hoppas du inte tycker att jag är barnslig eller för naiv när jag känner så, du sa visserligen att det var —där och då— fast orden var —här och nu—då._

_Om du inte har alltför fasta rötter hoppas jag att vi också kan göra en längre resa tillsammans, så önska på bara._

_Jag har inte haft möjlighet att använda de kunskaper du lärde mig på hela tiden jag varit ifrån dig, så hoppas att vi får tillfällen, det känns som att det finns mycket att ta igen._

_Sen — beträffande utbildningen av dig, det finns några olika vägar att gå, endera kan jag utbilda dig helt privat, det andra alternativet är att du går med yngre elever, det tror jag inte är så lyckat i längden. Du talade så bra engelska så du skulle klara det, men känner du för det så kan du ha mig som lärare en tid framåt, jag för min del, ser fram emot det._

_Det skulle ge mig tillfälle att vara nära dig en längre tid, kanske en hel vinter uppe hos dig. Eller om du kommer till mig i London, jag har faktiskt en våning ganska centralt där. Ett annat alternativ är att vi hittar något ställe i Västindien, varmt och härligt._

_När jag kom tillbaks till London efter förra sommaren hade det hänt en hel del här, det har stått i våra tidningar så jag kan skriva om det, annars finns det saker som inte ska skrivas._

_Förresten först. Läser du det här så har du kommit på att min vän Hedwig är en brevuggla. Det är vårt sätt att sända post. Hedwig är oerhört intelligent, jag har sagt att hon ska vänta tills du har svarat, och att hon under tiden kan titta om hon hittar några lokala läckerheter, hon fångar möss och smågnagare. Bjud henne gärna bacon, inte för mycket bara, så hon inte stannar för länge och överger mig. Nä, det gör hon nog inte. Men när du är klar tala bara om att hon ska ta brevet till mig. Bind det vid ena foten, hon kanske till och med räcker fram foten då det är dags._

_Allstå — tillbaks till vad som hade hänt medan jag var borta. Först, vi har en psyko här, en terrorist kan man säga, tyvärr påverkar han hela vårt samhälle. Han har dessutom fått för sig att jaga mig. Han har en del anhängare, och bara lite innan förra terminen slutade hade vi en liten strid, ja faktiskt en strid på liv å död. Jag och 5 skolkamrater lurades in i ett bakhåll och stred mot dubbelt så många av hans mördare. Och hör och häpna ingen av oss dog, Hermione, en klasskompis hon fick ett fult jack över hela framsidan. Hade den besvärjelsen kommit igenom med full kraft hade hon nog kluvits på mitten. Alla av oss fick blessyrer, men hennes var den alvarligaste._

_Nå, i slutet fick vi hjälp, jag var jätteledsen för i det omkom min gudfar, han hade dom spärrat in i fängelse för många år sen, de flesta trodde han var skyldig till mord, men han rymde och det visade sig att han hade inte ens haft någon rättegång, han var helt oskyldig, en som man trodde han hade dödat fanns i livet, och vi hitta han. Men Sirius, min gudfar alltså, dog under striden. Jag ville komma undan från allt då, och du blev min räddning._

_Jag var i valet och kvalet att ge upp, men något drev mig framåt, hade bestämt mig för att se midnattssolen innan dess, och så träffade jag dig och då försvann alla dystra tankar hela sommaren, och jag hade nytt mod._

_Alltså, nu när de som trodde de —äger mig— såg mig igen började de yra om var jag hade varit, jag sa åt dem att jag inte brydde mig om dem längre. Och jo justja, vad hade hänt här under sommaren. Massor, men alla utom två, som kom undan, av dem vi stred mot greps, förhördes och har avrättas. Har vi dödsdomar? — Vi, har det, men de har inte tillämpats på en tid, och vi talar alltså magivärlden nu. Dessutom en av mina tidigare lärare, en tölp för övrigt, greps också, även han avrättades. Dessutom en stor utrensning blev det som följd av det. Han psykopaten, det var han som hade fixat bakhållet, han är nog inge gla i mig nu._

_Allstå, livet här är ganska farligt, men jag ska göra allt jag kan för att inte blanda in dig i det, men jag vill ändå att vi kan träffas, och ha lite tid tillsammans._

—

_Fast det förstås, du är ju äldre än mig och kan ha träffat någon du gillar och gift dig sedan sist. Har du gjort det önskar jag ändå att få möta dig, även om det inte kan bli som förra året. Kanske har du någon syrra, vad var det hon hette nu igen, Siv? Fast nä, hon är väl okej som kompis, men inge mer, dig fick jag så go kontakt med, redan när vi möttes, sen efter midsommar, då . . . ja du vet._

—

_Så det var en del härifrån._

_Du pratrede bra engelska men om du kan läsa det och skriva vet jag inte. Men jag ger några enkla svarsalternativ._

_Kommer det tillbaks en flaga av det här med strykningar och kryssningar och plumpar på, då förstår jag att hålla mig borta._

_Kommer det ett kort brev med ordet — Kom— då förstår jag att du inte är så bra att skriva men vill att jag ändå kommer, när jag kan komma._

_Kommer Hedwig tillbaks helt utan, antar jag att du bundit för dåligt och att hon inte kunde rädda det tappade brevet. Så något svar hoppas jag att kommer._

_Bästa hälsningar_

_Din Harry_

–

–

–

_P.S._

_Längtar redan att komma iväg._

–

–

–

– – – – – – – – – – –

Han läste igenom det några gånger, sen förslöt han brevet och fäste det på Hedwigs ben, talade om för henne var Kajsa förhoppningsvis fanns, och släppte iväg henne.

—

Medan han hade varit upptagen med brevskrivningen hade Dobby talat om att Hermione och Ron, hade sökt honom, men de visste inte var de skulle leta. Professor McGonigall hade varit på väg också, men Dumbledore hade avbrutit henne innan hon hann fram.

Nästa dag satt Harry med på O.W.L. testet för Runor först och Aritmetik därefter. Hans preliminära resultat bedömde de att vara på gränsen mellan E och O, med dragning mot O. i båda. Att han fick de preliminära resultaten berodde på att han var tvungen att ha gjort O.W.L. innan nästa test i ämnet. Då det var samma personer som hade både O.W.L. och N.E.W.T. så blev det naturligt att det blev N.E.W.T. på eftermiddagen, även där skulle Harry sitta med.

Det var innan han hunnit tillbaks till sitt rum som Hermione haffade honom.

"Harry, var har du varit?" Det var inte en ödmjuk fråga utan en krävande.

"Sorry Hermi, jag har sysslat med självstudier, och kan säga att äntligen så har jag lärt mig något. Snapes — så kallade lektioner, de var helt bortkastad tid. Skulle jag få ta om testet idag skulle jag ha O, kanske O+ i trolldryckslära. Jag är på gränsen mellan E och O, men troligen blir det O, på runlära och aritmetik, de två första testen idag. Beakta då att jag inte varit här å läst dem. Dessutom, tar jag N.E.W.T. i eftermiddag för just de två ämnena och för Trolldrykslära, Historia, Förvandlingskonst, Besvärjelser, Spådomskonst och Magiska Djur och Försvar blir det N.E.W.T. i dagarna som följer, har jag glömt något? Mugglarstudier frågorna här är ju från flera sekel sedan så de är inte relevanta. Jo, herbiologi eller _örtlära_ som det kanske heter, ska jag också upp i, kanske jag inte sa när jag kom, men det ska jag ta också."

"Har du läst in ALLT det sen sen du kom hem?"

"_**Hem**_, Hermione, var är hemma för mig? Det var här på Hogwarts fram till att kärringen Dolores kom hit, då blev jag hemlös igen. Kallar du Durslerys för mitt hem, så har vi inget mer att prata om."

"Men Dumbledore säger att det är för ditt bästa."

"Okej, du väljer, säg en enda gång till att jag ska lyssna på _han_ och jag stänger öronen för dig."

"Harry, vad har hänt?"

"Som jag sa, jag har äntligen — STUDERAT —. Och lyckades göra det på egen hand, avsevärt bättre än den här skolan klarar av att lära ut. Vad hade vi för lärare 1.a året, 2.a året, 3.e började ok. 4.e året en dödsätare, 5.e året Dolores. Kallar du det för lärare, jag gör det inte. Hagrid, för all del, men han som lärare, om du är ärlig. Sen Snape, hans metoder är inte utbildning. Det är lättare att läsa själv ur en bra bok, och göra som det står där, än att göra det med Slytherins gangster som saboterar, och en lärare som är så in i h–vete partisk, att han avsiktligt _råkar tappa_, ett för bedömning inlämnat materiel, bara för att sätta streck för mig. Jag säger bara det — han fick vad han förtjäna. Som sagt lärarna här, nä, jag har på egen hand läst om alla ämnena jag har läst här, plus Runlära och Aritmetik och dessutom avancerad kurs för dem alla, allt på mindre än ett år, utan hjälp av Dumbledore, som för övrigt sa att Snape inte var mer dödsätare än han var."

"Det där har de slängt honom i ansiktet hela sommaren, och hösten med för den delen. Ska du också göra det?"

"Varför inte, det är ju sant."

"Okej Harry, något har hänt med dig. Eller kanske jag ska fråga, vad har du gjort med den riktiga Harry?"

"Duger jag inte som jag är nu, så, gå då tillbaks till Albus och rapportera att jag förskjutit dig. Han hade, trodde han, Snape som spion hos Voldi, men du verkar vara helt på Albus sida. Eftersom han inte är på min sida så innebär det att du är emot mig. Jag kan mycket väl tänka mig att Albus försöker påstå att jag hemfallit åt mörkrets sida. Å — de ska han säga. Vet du vad Hermi . . . vet du varför en _ljustets kämpe värnar om mörkret_?"

"Albus är inte . . . är inte . . . . Han är på ljusets sida."

"Du svarade inte på min fråga. Tänk efter och svara."

"Vad frågade du?"

"Just det, du lyssnade inte ens. Jag sa _varför värnar en ljusets kämpe om mörkret_?"

"Albus är inte märk."

"Du fattar inte ens. _Vad vore en ljusets kämpe om det inte finns något mörker?_ — _**Inte ett SKIT**_. Han behöver mörkret, eller någon han kan säga är mörk och ta bort den, för att själv synas. Tar jag bort Voldi så är jag i rampljuset, då måste han proklamera att jag är mörk, och få undan mig och ta äran av det. Jag skiter fullständigt i han, men korsar han min väg är det upp till honom, och då stör han en fri människa. Det är inte en ljusets man. Han har redan interfererat för mycket med mig redan."

"Harry — jag känner inte igen dig."

"Nej kanske inte det, men gå du upp till Dumble och gråt. Han ger sig säkert några _lemmon–drops_, kontaminerade med en lindrig imperiusdrog, det visste du kanske inte, den gör att allt han säger verkar så vettigt att nästan alla tar det för sanning och hjälper honom med de tokigheter han håller på med. Jag råkade ha ett par kvar av dem i höstas, och jag testade dem. De visade positivt på det testet. Som jag sa till han i går, jag är här endast för att göra testet, inget annat. Han har inget att säga till om när det gäller mig, jag hyr ett gästrum, jag är inte elev. Du tror kanske att han bestämmer över mig. Det han kanske inte sa till dig, är att jag är myndig, blev det förra sommaren faktiskt. Han har inte ett skit med mig att göra längre, skulle inte ha haft det innan heller. Nu ska jag ha min lunch. Ha en bra dag."

Med det gick Harry ifrån en förvånad Hermione. Han hade tack vare den mentala biten i den avancerade kursen sett att han hade träffat på spiken när han sa att hon spionerade för Albus. Hon var ute ur hans grupp nu, hon och därmed Ron. Hade det inte varit för Kajsa, skulle han ha tagit närmare kontakt med Luna, kanske skulle de hinna prata lite innan proven var över. Men nu var han redan sen, det skulle bli en kort lunch och sen mer prov.

—

Ungefär så gick dagarna, nu när runläran och aritmetiken var över var det enbart på eftermiddagarna som han hade prov. Vart ämne var delat så att O.W.L. var på förmiddagen och N.E.W.T. under eftermiddagen, utom Astronomi som var två sena kvällar.

Det dröjde innan Hedwig kom tillbaks, hon såg faktiskt ut som att hon _log_ när hon lämnade Harry ett tungt kuvert, han öppnade det med händer som darrande av spänning.

_Harry – är det verkligen du som skrivit,_

_Ohh – du må tro jag blev fundersam när den vita fågeln dök upp. Här uppe har vi ripor, de är också helt vita under vintern. Det är en matfågel, så bli inte förskräckt när jag säger att det var de som genast de såg Hedwig tog fel, men det var bara en kort stund, sen såg de att det var skillnad._

_Sen när jag fick brevet av den blev jag riktigt snopen, och sen kunde jag läsa. Du kanske märker att pappret har varit vått, jo jag grät lyckotårar både när jag läste ditt brev och skriver det här svaret._

_Jag förstår att du har varit upptagen så jag ska inte klaga, men jag har saknat dig oerhört mycket ska du veta. När du var här förstod jag att det kunde bli svårt med brevgången, nu förstår jag det bättre. Och då när du var här så var det ju jag som sa — här och nu — jag trodde då inte att du skulle komma ihåg mig ens tills du hann komma hem._

_Jo jag har tänkt på dig — mycket._

_Och jag vill gärna att du kommer, jag ska inte boka in mig på något annat än dig, för HELA sommaren, och gärna längre om du vill, men det bestämmer du när du varit här lite._

_Hösten kom tidigt, och det blev inte så många turister som kom sen, många gånger svor jag över att jag klådde dig på så mycket pengar när du var här, jag skulle glatt gjort allt för dig gratis, bara så du vet. Men tack vare det du lämnade så klarade vi vintern bättre. Totalt var det kanske inte så mycket, men när man inte har så stora behov så hjälpte de pengarna enormt, så JÄTTETACK._

_Först gav bärplockningen bara en fjärdedel, av vad det ger ett normalt år. När du var här kanske du kommer ihåg att vi gjorde några tappra försök att plocka hjortron på myrarna. Normalt skulle vi haft mellan 150 å 200 liter att göra sylt av. Det ger mer pengar att köpa lite socker och sälja det som sylt, än att sälja bara bären. Men det blev bara, som du kanske minns lite mer än tre hinkar. Samma sak med lingona som kommer senare._

_Sen när frosten har varit och färgerna är klara brukar det på kort varsel komma ett hurtigt gäng som hyr in sig i stugorna och har korta turer över dagen. Jag vet inte vart de tog vägen i höstas, INGEN av dem kom. Där försvann 60 gästnätter i ett bräde. Där försvann 18000 i förväntad inkomst, men det är sånt som händer i turistbranchen. _

_Inte heller vårvintern i år gav vad det brukar, lite mindre än hälften bara._

_Sen efter att snön inte längre är hel, alltså för mycket barmark är insprängt då kan man inte köra med hundslädarna, det var först då det kom lite senvinterturister. Och med betoning på LITE. Alltså inte så många._

_Så det har varit en tuff tid ska du veta, och tack än en gång för ditt bidrag, det har verkligen värmt att ha det du gav. Fast ibland skämdes jag när du betalade för guidningen, många gånger när jag tog fram av de pengarna grät jag, både över att jag hade mött dig, och dina pengar var GULD värda både för att det var DU som hade gett dem, men också för att jag hade dem._

_Du säger att du kommer — på ditt sätt — okej om några dagar flyttar de ut, de som nu bor i stugan du hade, sen sätter jag — UPPTAGET — på den tills du kommer, så om du behöver tänka på något ställe att — komma hit till — så är det ledigt i den stugan._

_Det kan bli lite besvärligare med fjällturer, men vill vi så kan det gå ändå, vi löser det när du kommit._

_Och du frågade om jag hittat någon att gifta mig med sedan sist, faktiskt har jag inte gjort det, och jag tänker inte lämpa över dig till lillsyrran även om hennes ögon lyser när vi talar om dig._

_Ska inte glömma att säga — GRATTIS — till dina studieresultat. Inte för att jag förstår så mycket vad du egentligen har lärt dig, men det verkar imponerande det du har åstadkommit._

_Du fråga om jag kan tillräckligt med engelska för att kunna läsa å skriva, hoppas du kan läsa mitt, jag tror mig ha förstått hela ditt brev klart och tydligt._

_Och DU – – – jag tar gärna emot utbildning av dig, kanske ska vi testa lillsyrran också, i så fall får du två elever. ((Men du har bara en lärare i det ämne du fick grunderna i, förra sommaren)) Förresten, på tal om att lära grunder och uppföljning, jag tror du behöver få fortsatt utbildning i det ämnet, också. Jag bara väntar på att få fortsätta lära dig._

–

När Harry läste det rodnade han på större delen av kroppen. Men så samlade han sig och fortsatte.

–

_Du nämnde om att vi flyttar till London, det verkar kul, men du sa också det där med . . . med psykopaten. Kanske räcker det med att bara vara där lite grann, det skulle vara kul att __**besöka**__ England, och London. Men jag tror att det skulle vara lite —för stojigt— för mig som är van lite lugnare ställen._

_Nu när jag vet att du vill komma hit är jag lycklig igen, kan inte hålla mig från att dansa lyckodans. Snälla, kom så snart du kan._

–

_Din Kajsa_

–

–

–

_P.S. _

_Siv står bakom mig med en kniv riktad mot mig och KRÄVAR att jag ska hälsa till dig från henne också,_

_Så — Siv hälsar till dig Harry._

—

_P.P.S._

_Nu när jag hade skrivit ner hälsningen sa hon att det där med kniven var bara på skoj., men hon skrattade. _

_Terveisit_

_Sinon Kajsa_

–

_P.P.P.S._

_Jos sinua halo ota minä mokana sineä kusu äiti._

—

_Gapskrattar, det där var lite lokalinspirerat. Du får fundera själv på vad det egentligen betyder, jag är inte så bra att stava det dära språket heller, för att inte tala om deras grammatik._

—

**EOC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

—

**Kapitel 8 Skatan**

Tre gånger försökte Dumbledore kalla Harry till sitt kontor, var gång svarade han honom i stora matsalen vid endera frukosten eller middag, att han inte såg något behov att komma till rektorns kontor. Harry själv hade valt att aldrig inta några måltider i stora salen, inte efter det han upplevde vid första ankomsten den här gången. Dumbledore var, inte alls glad, möjligen rent av, _FÖRBANNAD_, det syntes att han var upprörd över Harrys avvisande hållning.

Minerva hade en gång närmat sig honom när han var på väg tillbaks till sitt rum, hon följde resolut med honom.

"Harry, får jag prata lite med dig?"

"Är det DU, som vill prata, eller är det Albus som har skickat dig?"

"Bra synpunkt, det är JAG, som vill prata."

"Okej, kom in."

"Först några frågor — om jag får?"

"Skjut!" på Minervas frågand uppsyn fortsatte han, "Sorry – mugglaruttryck för — fråga på bara."

"Ok, tack. Hur har du haft det, och kanske i anslutning till det, hur kommer det sig att du kan ta alla proven nu?

"Okej, mår, jag mår utmärkt. Ska sanningen fram, har jag slappat lite nu när jag varit här, jag har försummat min träning, men jag mår prima. Hur jag kan ta examina — studier Minerva, studier som jag har genomfört utan hjälp av Dumbledore."

"Klart du måste ha studerat det förstår jag ju — men hur kan du ha gjort det menar jag. Dina saker var uppeldade hos Dursleys, och vad som hade hänt dig, visste ingen, men det var . . . det var blodigt sa dom som sett. Vad hände egentligen?"

"Det ligger i Dumbledores fråga — vad som hände där. Svarar jag dig, kommer han att veta från mig genom dig. Du kanske vet att han har minnesjusterat Snape, för minnen från just den dagen. Vad han tog bort lär ingen få veta."

"Var Snape inblandad?"

"Det får du fråga Albus om, för Snape kan ju inte svara på det längre, men enligt vad de försökte fråga honom om så var han minnesjusterad för saker den dagen. Minnesjusterad av Albus själv."

"Men du vet?"

"Jo tack — jag vet, men tänker inte berätta om det. Det enda jag säger angående Snape, är att han, enligt min uppfattning, fick vad han förtjänar."

"Blev du mycket skadad?"

"Ledande fråga, och den lämnar vi."

"Okej, tänker du komma tillbaks som elev?"

"Varför då, jag tar ju N.E.W.T. nu. Efter det är jag ju klar. Vad mer skulle jag kunna lära mig här. Tänk efter, jag säger som jag sa till Hermione när hon på Albus uppdrag försökte pumpa mig på uppgifter. Vad hade vi för lärare 1.a året, 2.a året, 3.e började väl ok. 4.e året en dödsätare, som i och för sig lärde ut saker bra. 5.e året Dolores. Kallar du det för lärare. Jag gör det inte. Sen Snape, hans metoder är inte utbildning. Det är lättare att läsa själv ur en bra bok, och göra som det står där, än att göra det efter Snapes korta text på tavlan och med Slytherins gangster som saboterar, och en lärare som är så in i h–vete partisk, att han avsiktligt _råkar tappa_, ett för bedömning inlämnat materiel, bara för att sätta streck för mig. Aldrig en gång förklarade han något, eller på annat sätt fungerade som en _lärare_. Nej Minerva, förra läsåret sänkte Hogwarts skola sig så djupt att det smakar dy om den. Tänk sen Minerva, att jag nu har N.E.W.T.–nivå på allt jag läste här under fem år, men bara fick A om ens det i en del ämnen. Dessutom ytterligare två ämnen som jag inte läste här. Allt det under hösten och vintern. En sak ska jag tala om, under sommaren som var hade jag LEDIGT. Jag började läsa ungefär samtidigt som ni började här. Jag skaffade nya böcker, nytt studiemateriel, läste på nytt HELA Hogwarts fem år först, sen NEWT–nivån på det. När jag tar provet i försvar mot svartkonst om ett par dar ska jag be att få tillfälle att prova magisternivå. Klarar jag godkänt, vilket jag är säker på, så har jag betyg på att jag ligger _**över**_ _**aurornivå**_. Efter det får utbilda även aurorer i det ämnet. Det Minerva, tänk dig, det är vad jag har läst in, UTAN Albus. Nej, jag förfaller inte till ondska. Det Albus gör är att använda vita fjädrar att kittla folk till döds med. Översatt till vanligt språk, Albus försöker ta död på mig, men på ett sätt som höjer honom till skyarna."

Harry hade talat fritt och länge, Minerva bara stirrade på honom. Att indirekt beskylla Snape för något blodigt var kanske fel, men han hade gjort tillräcklig skada för att få igen, även om det blev för något han _råkade_ vara oskyldig till.

"Han är rädd att du kommit under Voldemorts kontroll."

"Det bevisar det jag sa till Hermione. Albus sa när jag var lite över ett år gammal. —_Snape är inte mer dödsätare än jag är_.— Och det visade sig att Snape var _**riktig**_ dödsätare. Eftersom Albus hävdade att han hade full insyn på Snapes agerande så betyder det att Albus är väl hemmastadd i den grupperingen. Säg mig nu Minerva — Varför skulle det gagna Albus att Voldemort härjar."

Nu såg Minerva både förvånad och arg ut, och utbrast.

"Albus är inte i förbund med Voldemort."

"Det sa jag inte heller, men åter igen. Varför skulle det gagna Albus att Voldemort härjar?"

"Jag ser inte kopplingen till det du påstår."

"Okej, vad vore en ljusets kämpe, om det inte finns någon mörkrets härskare. — Inte ett skit värd. Albus har kunskap om en profetia som säger att JAG — är den enda som kan undanröja Voldemort, naturligtvis faller strålglansen på mig efter det, och då falnar ljuset över Dumble. DÄRFÖR försöker han se till att jag kan kallas _mörk_, han har hållit alla borta från mig, så att ingen kan säga att de känner mig bättre än han. Han ska kunna kalla mig ond efter det – och undanröja mig och ta tillbaks glansen. Jag skiter fullständigt i han, och Voldi med för den delen. Men Albus verkar lika fixerad i att styra mitt liv som Voldi i att döda mig. Hjälp mig att hålla ryggen fri från Albus — kanske jag kan tänka på att möta Voldi, och få bort han. Men bråkar Albus för mycket, kan jag tänka mig att i protest mot det, föreslå en vapenvila med Voldi. Det skulle inte göra mig mörk, bara för att det är mitt sätt att överleva."

Minerva verkade förstå resonemanget, men var helt förstummad av det. Hon satt tyst så länge att Harry igen började tala.

"Jag blev myndig förra sommaren, faktiskt efter att jag kom bort från Dursleys. Fram till midsommar ungefär, var jag så pass _under isen_ att jag förstod att jag inte skulle _leva_ ens så länge som till skolstart, alltså dö för egen hand. Men ungefär då började ljuset homma tillbaks till mig. Hade Albus fått sin vilja igenom så hade jag varit kvar i London, och död innan första augusti. Men saker kom i annan dager, och saker hände så jag kom därifrån, visserligen utan mina saker, men det var mest skolböcker, som jag kunde skaffa på nytt. Jag blev tvungen att välja och jag valde ljuset. Därmed inte sagt att jag inte kan välja att _döda_, när jag inte ser annan lösning på ett problem. Albus — om han inte backar är ett problem. Snape var ett problem, Lucius Malfoy var ett problem, liksom tio till. Notera att det gick _lagligt till_. Jag tyckte det var glest vid Slytherins bord, men jag har inte läst att det dött några elever som försökt komma tillbaks till skolan, eller nykomlingar, hur var det, var det några som valde att gå någon annan stans?"

"Vad vet du om det? Det är inget som stått i tidningarna om."

"Rätt alltså, det var bara en gissning. Men när jag kom tillbaks hit kändes det som att Hogwarts inte gillar dödsätare längre. Som att Albus Dumbledores godkännande av att ha dem här har upphört, det borde märkas ifall det kommer någon med dödsätarmärket eller rena sympatier, var det så?"

"Harry, känner du verkligen det?"

"Jag sa det, eller hur."

"Okej, två dog när de försökte komma in andra gången, först blev de medvetslösa, och sen gjorde de ett nytt försök. Alltså de var medvetslösa här, men vaknade upp på St. Mungos, två som provade komma tillbaks dog. Ingen annan av de övriga som blivit medvetslösa försökte en andra gång efter det."

"Hur har det påverkat situationen mellan eleverna?"

"Faktiskt är det en bättre stämning nu än det varit på mycket länge."

"Då är min fråga, vilket är bäst, att Dumbles dödsätarmaffia får härja här, eller att de hålls borta?"

"Det är väl inte hans vänner heller."

Här poppade Dobby in, "Önskar master ha en middagsgäst? Sir"

"Tack, Nej Dobby, jag äter ensam som jag brukar."

"Som master önskar, då väntar jag med att servera en stund."

"Varför äter du inte med oss, eller i Stora salen?

"I salen äter elever och lärare, jag är varken eller. Men för att återgå till ämnet, om du vill ha en grupp, träna den att slåss, att få den att gå mot det du vill, att bilda en maktelit. Hur ska du göra det om du inte har några att slåss emot?"

"Du vänder då på det. Men det ligger en del i det du säger."

"Sant det, att visa att det finns dödsätare, att visa _vilka de är_, några av dem i alla fall. Är ju ett sätt att se vilka du sedan kan samla omkring dig. Jo de som är i motsatsförhållande till _busarna_. Se bara till att busarna busar, så kommer de som busarna busar med att vilja skydda sig. Men styr dem att _inte slå tillbaks_, utan bara _hålla emot_, då kan du _leda dem_ länge, och ditt ord blir LAG. Där har du Albus Dumbledores behov av dödsätarna och Voldi. Skulle ministeriet ha fått bort dem, så vore det ju inget hot och glorian glöms."

"Det är ju sjukt — men det du säger verkar tyvärr alltför korrekt. Bara en sista fråga, Harry, du har väl inte alierat dig med Voldemort, jag menar med tanke på den mängd studier du har gjort, jag ser inte så många möjligheter utöver ministeriet, Dumbledore eller Voldemort, för att uppnå det du verkar ha nått upp till."

Harry tog fram sitt trollspö, Minerva skyggade lite, men Harry höll det parallellt med sin kropp och spetsen uppåt.

"Jag James Harry Potter, bedyrar att det jag sagt och kommer att säga till dig här nu i kväll är sant, kanske har jag utelämnat en del saker, men det jag sagt och säger om mig själv är sanning, Minerva. Jag tänker inte ta det med livet som insats, men om jag inte uppfyller min ed må du direkt se det på mig."

Med det fylldes rummet av ett ljusblått sken som sakta tonade ut.

"Det var en lite annan formulering, jag har inte sagt lögner om mig hittills, det som var närmast utanför var det om att ta mitt eget liv. Jo, jag var i valet och kvalet länge, hur alvarligt det kunde ha blivit vet jag ju inte eftersom ljuset kom tillbaks ganska raskt efter incidenten. Minerva, din fråga om jag allierat mig med Voldi, nej, det har jag inte gjort. Inte heller har jag några planer på att efterträda honom. Möjligen kan jag komma att verka lite brysk om jag behöver _eliminera_ några problem i framtiden. Jag vill inte styra eller sitta på några höga stolar, men jag tänker inte tillåta en ny minister i stil med den vi hade. Jag tänker inte tillåta att det finns de som håller andra i skräck. Dyker det upp någon sån', _kan_ jag komma att _bry mig_."

"Bra Harry, det räcker gott för mig."

"Minerva, ett litet tips, vill du att du själv ska kunna stå för vad du själv gör, be Amelia ta ett gäng aurorer och göra prover på Albus skål med _Lemon–drops_. Be henne säga att de har fått in ett _anonymt tips_. Och för din egen del, ta inga."

Med det höll han upp dörren till henne.

—

Tiden gick ganska fort, Dobby och Harry hade kommit till den ståndpunkten att en _bindning_ dem emellan behövdes. Dobby hade lärt sig att uppskattat friheten, men det kostade på honom och när Dobby hade förklarat förstod de båda att det bara fanns en lösning, ett förbund.

Efter lite resonemang kom de båda fram till att, eftersom de båda var överens behövde det inte vara ett _slavkontrakt_. En _anställningsform_ skulle räcka, sen var det, det där med _kläder_, alltså det som i slavkontraktet innebar _utsparkning_. Här kom de fram till att ett muntligt kontrakt kan sägas upp ifall någon av dem blev missnöjd med den andre. Då fanns det både en bindning men inte mer än att den var brytbar för båda parter.

Dobby skulle förbinda sig att _för alltid_ inte avslöja hemligheter han hade snubblat över omkring Harry, hans vänner eller annat som Harry ville hålla hemligt. Harry skulle å sin sida aldrig _kräva_ att Dobby skulle avslöja tidigare livs hemligheter. Han skulle få fråga om dem, men aldrig _kräva_. Dessutom blev det livlig diskussion om betalning. Harry började högt, Dobby lågt, och det dröjde innan de möttes, på för låg nivå enligt Harry. Två Galleons i veckan, alldeles för mycket enligt Dobby, och en ledig dag i månaden. Harry däremot fick igenom att Dobby skulle ta emot och bära kläder, lite av tjänstgöringsuniform.

Efter lite skriftväxling med Sikkso, så hade Dobby ett eget valv på banken, med en miljon galleons i, valvet var _naturligtvis_ Harrys, men Dobby hade fulla rättigheter till den. Harry hade förklarat att det var _hushållskassan_. Dobby skulle aldrig behöva fråga om pengar, tyckte han att något behövdes, så använde han pengar därifrån, liksom att han såg till att ta sin lön därifrån.

Efter det började Harry förklara vad han tänkte göra under sommaren. Köksdelen i båda koffertena och tältet skulle fyllas upp till bristningsgränsen med saker som kunde behövas under sommaren.

Harry tänkte också på Kajsas brev, det där hon talade om ekonomi. Åter igen en del brev, sen kom det ett bankkort, Sikkso förklarade att det var kopplat till Gringotts svenska kontor i Wadköping, Örebro. Fem hundra tusen svenska kronor hade transfererats till kontot som kortet var kopplat till.

Det skulle inte vara praktiskt att sända det med Hedwig, det skulle behövas två turer, först med kortet sen med sifferkoden. Nej, han blev tvungen att ta det med själv när han skulle dit. Det var ju bara dagar kvar.

Så började han planera hur han skulle lura dem alla när han lämnade Hogwarts. Han hade sett att han hade drabbats av att få spårningsbesvärjelser på sina kläder. Han visste att Albus hade förmågan att vara osynlig om han ville, vanlig kameljontbesvärjelse som gör en person _nästan_ osynlig den hade även Harry förmåga att urskilja, det ingick i den avancerade kursen. Men Albus hade säkert han också läst motsvarande ämne och kunde nyttja någon av de två övriga som gjorde personen ännu svårare att upptäcka.

Men då han var dag gjorde testen på sig själv kunde han säga från dag till dag vilka nya som kom, och så kontemplerade han på dagen och kunde med det ibland komma fram till när det kunde ha hänt. Han höll noga reda på vilka plagg som var _smittade_ och vilka signaturer de var förknippade med. Han hade redan två med Albus signatur på.

Han var nu helt säker på att två av provförrättarna var upphovet till några av dem också. Det skulle bli en intressant spårning för dem som lekte med det.

Lite magi på sina _fjällkläder_ gjorde dem anpassade till honom, han hade växt elva tum i höjd och en hel del muskelmassa sedan förra sommaren.

—

Det hade kommit till den dag då proven var färdigt avklarade, mästarexamen kunde han inte ta ännu, minst ett år skulle det vara mellan N.E.W.T. och mästarprovet, det var för att garantera att kunskapen satt på djupet, sa de.

Först kontrollerade Harry att ett plagg med spårningsbesvärjelse inte indikerade när den fanns i kofferten, det var det viktigaste. Följaktligen packade han ner nästan alla _smittade_ kläder i olika påsar, och angav vilka signaturer de hade. Ett plagg med både Albus, och en av de andras signatur på behöll han framme, det skulle ge lite antydan till att han var omedveten om dem.

Han hade funderat en stund på att helt enkelt med signaleringsplaggen i kofferten teleportera sig _hem_. Men det skulle avslöja mer än kan ville. Länge funderade han i olika banor hur han skulle _plantera_ de smittade kläderna i olika miljöer. En fundering hade varit att sätta av ett plagg i en livbåt på ett kryssningsfartyg, att pressa ihop ett plagg, transfera sig till högt över en kärnvapenanläggning och släppa ner klädesplagget, och anta falken och flyga därifrån.

Det första skulle få dem att fundera på var i världen jag är. Den andra kanske kunde väcka tankar som inte är lämpliga. Att helt enkelt släppa ut dem i Temsen, var lockande. Att sätta dem på olika rörliga saker var också frestande. Att sätta dem i olika av de där plåtlådorna som for kors och tvärs i världen var verkligen frestande.

Slutligen bestämde han sig för att söva en fågel, transferera över besvärjelserna till den och väcka upp den igen. De kunde tro det var en animagusform. För det ändamålet valde han Liverpool. Istället för att ta Hogwarts Express så valde han flamnätet till Läckande Kitteln från Tre Kvastar efter att ha pratat en stund där, tillräckligt länge för att eventuella spårare skulle hitta platsen.

Sen på Kitteln så lät han det gå fortare. Utanför ropade han in en av London taxi, som tog honom till Kings Cross. Han hade tur, för bara femton minuter efter att han kom dit rullade tåget mot Liverpool. Under resan tittade han på turistkaran han lyckades få tag på innan han klev ombord. Det skulle bli kul att se hur det i slutändan blev av planeringen.

Efter att ha skumpat på tåget in nästan fyra timmar var han äntligen framme. Enligt kartan skulle det inte vara så långt från stationen till hamnområdet men först skulle han ha tag på en lämplig fågel. Duvan i en park var väl lätt att hitta, kanske _för lätt_ för vissa. Istället tittade han på Croxteth Country Park, den hade en ganska långsmal remsa med skog, den passade honom utmärkt. Så åter vinkade han in en taxi, " _Nummer 4 Halcombe Road_" sa han när han satte sig i baksätet.

När han sedan gick lite norr ut för att komma till själva parken märkte han att gatan längs parken, Allerford road, var det inte så många öppningar mot parken på, men han hade åter tur, bara lite till höger om där han kom så var det en väg ut till parken.

Det blev ingen duva, men däremot en skata, efter att ha flugit omkring lite som falk så valde han ut en skata som verkade pigg och alert, som falk anföll den och tog hand om den utan att skada den för mycket. Sedan var det enkelt att låta först den ena spårningsbesvärjelsen _glida_ över till skatan, sedan den andra. Nu var han själv _ren_. Han kollade för säkerhets skull, så kollade han att Skatan också hade dem och att den inte hade tagit skada av hanteringen. Nu var allt det klart, Sverige nästa.

—

**EOC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

—

**Kapitel 9 Pavo**

Det var lite av ett mästareprov i sig själv att göra det han avsåg. Han koncentrerade sig på _seiten_ som Kajsa hade lärt honom, och förvånad blev han när fjällmassivet började synas för hans ögon. Han riktigt såg fjälldalen, sjön, platsen där de hade _firat midsommar_, och han tänkte tillbaks. Tänkte hur de hade _bara funnits_. Det blev så annorlunda, plötsligt kändes det kyligt, den friska kyliga luften svepte mot hans ansikte, kylde hans inre när han drog in luften. Han såg för sitt inre hur han var där, och öppnade ögonen för att upptäcka att han fortfarande såg _samma sak_ fast nu var ögonen definitivt öppna. Det konstiga var att det inte hade känts som en transferering, och det var absolut inte en teleportering.

Men han var _där_. En dags fotmarsch att gå den väg de hade gått upp. Men det hade det varit om det inte hade varit snö, snö i mängder, men med snöfria områden. Utan skidor skulle det ha tagit flera dagar, fast på skidor kanske bara någon timma det var ju nedförslutning, om det hade varit snö på hela sträckan. Men det som återstod var att använda lite fusk. Men först måste han byta om. Avsatsen han fanns på fick duga. Han öppnade kofferten han hade sina fjällkläder i. Så kom han på att han måste se till att inte öppna den andra, för då kanske spårningsbesvärjelserna kunde _läcka_ ifall den var öppen. Det skulle bli många resor till Liverpool. Där skulle han _droppa_ dem en i taget.

Han tänkte på buskaget några hundra meter ifrån husen där Kajsa bodde och transfererade sig dit, lite oväsen fick det kosta. Det var mindre kyligt där än det hade varit på fjället, där var det fortfarande vinter, här hade snön försvunnit, gräset var grönt och mängder med blommor, ganska små, men ändå, blommor.

Harry tog ett par minuter att insupa atmosfären innan han lösgjorde sig från buskaget och gick ut på vägen och promenerade den resterande sträckan.

Det han såg förvånade honom, på trappan till stugan han hade _hyrt_ satt en kvinna, hon var så enormt lik Kajsa att hon kunde vara hennes tvillingsyster, att det omöjligt kunde vara Kajsa berodde på att hon satt och ammade ett litet barn. Det var innan _polletten föll_, allt blev suddigt i hans medvetande, suddigt och grått, efter hand försvann allt, han kände hur kraften i knäna och benen försvann han kände att han försvann allt längre in i ett underligt brus sedan försvann allt.

—

**EOC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

**Kapitel 10 Pengar**

Harry förstod att han var i ett paramedvetande, han upplevde en _dröm_, eller kanske var det en _mardröm_. Han såg sig själv på ena sidan om ett enormt staket, ett galler, ett ogenomträngligt galler. På andra sidan fanns Kajsa, helt omöjligt var det för honom att nå henne, inte ens hans ord trängde fram till henne, fast han själv kunde se henne och hennes omgivning.

Han såg hur hon ensam gick där och grät, ibland förde hon sina händer på den växande magen, och se hur hon stirrade i fjärran. Hennes födsloplågor, att uppleva dem ensam, att inte veta om _han_ skulle komma tillbaks, om _han_ skulle överge henne nu, _betala en summa och försvinna i fjärran_. Han upplevde, trodde han i vart fall, delar av henens tid de hade varit separerade.

Återigen blev allt svart, men nu hörde han röster, röster som talade ett främmande språk, så mindes han, det var så Kajsa talade med hennes familj. Han förstod inte något, visserligen hade han tidigare lärt sig några enstaka ord som –_tak so muket–_ men det var i princip allt. Det var inte de orden hon använde nu, men hon lät på något sätt orolig. Han beslöt att få lite mer tid på sig innan han visade dem att han var vid medvetande.

Han funderade; _Vad ska jag göra, okej, det KAN vara någon annan som är pappan, men det är knappast troligt, och om jag utgår från att jag är den. Då finns det ju bara en väg, att fråga om ett fortsatt gemensamt liv. Vill hon det, då är det så. Vill hon inte, ja då måste jag ändå hjälpa henne och familjen. Just ja, hoppas de inte ser bankkortet som att jag köper mig fri._

_Men VAD — ska jag/vi göra, stannar jag här finns ju risken att jag drar hit Voldi, det är en av de saker jag absolut måste undvika. Kvar är bara att ta oss härifrån på ett hanterbart sätt. Okej, Toronto, kanske kan vi ha samma mentor, hon ska definitivt få lära sig allt hon behöver. Sen efter det bestämmer vi nästa steg. Hon kan ta O.W.L. och N.E.W.T. medan jag tar magister, och vi gör det på Hogwarts — bara för att sätta fler griller i huvudet på dem. Men fram till dess, ska vi ha en SOMMAR._

"Oohhh – vad hände" sa Harry svagt.

"Oh Harry — du är vaken. Ursäkta att jag inte skrev om det, men jag har varit så rädd att du skulle överge mig och inte komma. Nu när du är här, så kan vi prata om det, och allt möjligt mer. Sen när du känner för det bestämmer du själv ifall du och jag ska fortsätta . . . _tillsammans_.

"Hej Kajsa, kul å se dig, vad heter . . . är det en han eller hon?"

"Han . . . och han heter Wilho Harry Pavo Korvaniemi. Korvaniemi som jag, Wilho efter min far, Pavo efter min morfar, och Herry efter dig, vi säger Pavo till honom, får det godkänt? Han är inte _döpt_ ännu för vi väntade på dig för att du skulle få godkänna namnen. Du kan lägga till om du vill."

"Ojkej," sa Harry lite tafatt, "på något viss känner jag inom mig att om vi kan klämma in ett _James_ i det efter min far och sen finns det ännu en sak som påverkar namnet. Jag tror jag känner dig så mycket att jag kan fråga, det är ett tafatt sätt, hade jag vetat skulle jag ha förberett det bättre. Men — _Vill du gifta dig med mig?_ Om du svarar _Ja_ då blir familjenamnet _Potter_."

"JA, Harry, redan förra sommaren drömde jag om det, och svaret är ett oreserverat — JA — men du, bara så du vet. Jag talar om det för att du inte ska känna dig tvungen. Det är ganska vanligt att flickor blir med barn utan att de sedan gifter sig med den de _råkade få barn med_. Jag ger dig naturligtvis den möjligheten, men jag _VILL_, att du och jag blir ett par. Trots att jag är lite äldre än du."

"Jag funderade lite på det medan jag kom till sans. Två saker binder oss samman, barnet naturligtvis, men också förra sommaren. Vi är båda ganska så _starka_, om du förstår vad jag menar. Vårt barn bär båda våra arv, att lämna den ena delen utanför kan ge enorma problem längre fram i tiden . . . för barnet. Så för den skull så är det _vår skyldighet_ att hålla en kontakt och ge den alla möjligheter. Det innebär att om du inte vill vara i par med mig, måste jag ändå ge dig allt jag kan av mitt livs möjligheter. Men att göra det _tillsammans_ ser jag fram emot, det var också en av de saker jag tänkte på."

"Ohii, bra, vi ska tala mer om det längre fram, men jag vill redan nu säga, det var inte någon planering från min sida att det skulle bli barn. Jag försökte faktiskt skydda oss. Hur, kan vi prata om senare."

Efter det blev det förnyad presentation, och en del presentutdelning. Harry hade köpt en hel del _normala_ saker både i Toronto och i London innan han tog sig till Hogwarts för proven. Så fick han kramar av Siv också.

Efter fem dagar hade han lärt sig att byta blöjor utan att vända undan huvudet för luktens skull. Han visste att han skulle kunna använda magi för att _underlätta_, men han lärde sig allt på mugglarsätt.

Det tog lite tid att få dem att acceptera bankkortet. Men när han hotade med att dubbla summan på kontot gav de med sig. Han fick reda på av Siv, att de först trodde att han försökte betala och sen snabbt försvinna. Han lärde sig också att Siv var nästan mer spontan än Kajsa. Hon hade glimten i ögat och en räv bakom båda öronen. Och även hon var _magisk_ visade det sig när de provade.

Redan på ett tidigt stadium började de planera för den fortsatta tiden. Nu när Kajsa skulle gifta sig, barn hade de redan så blev det lättare för Siv att försöka få komma med dem. Siv var yngsta barnet i en skara på fjorton. De äldre hade redan lämnat hemmet. Kajsa bodde kvar mer av praktiska skäl, hon hade mycket arbete med stugorna.

Men nu med en säkrad pension, kunde saker ses på annat sätt för de äldre. Olle, en bror till Kajsa och Siv, och hans fru Linda tog gärna över campingrörelsen, och föräldrarna kunde bo kvar som förr. Harry förklarade att, för att komma i nivå med andra i magivärlden, som de nu blev tvungna att få viss kunskap om, behövde de utbildning. Eftersom Kajsa nu var Harrys _familj_ omfattades även Siv av hans _ansvar_.

Han förklarade att där han hade varit var det visserligen möjligt att ha ett högt utbildningstempo, men det var också individuellt så det passade dem båda. Han bjöd in Siv att vara hans _gäst_ och att Kajsa skulle vara hennes _förmyndare_ tills hon var sig själv om några år. Hon var ett år yngre än Harry.

Harry gjorde ett par snabba _besök_ i Toronto och bokade plats för de tre, han förstod att det skulle komma att kosta, men att det verkligen var värt det. Istället för ett litet rum i elevhotellet blev det nu ett mindre hus bara en liten bit ifrån campus, två sovrum, ett kök med matsalsbord, ett vardagsrum. En liten toa samt ett väl tilltaget badrum med _steambox_. En form av ångbastu för hela kroppen utom huvudet. Det skulle bli för dem alla fyra.

När all planering var klar blev det att börja titta på vad de skulle göra under sommaren. Eftersom campingen var omfördelad fick Kajsa och Siv lättare att redan nu växla ut från det jobbet. De skulle ändå försvinna och kunde lika bra redan nu ta ledigt på heltid.

Första månaden blev ganska lugn för Harry, de andra däremot höll på med många saker som hade med ägarbytet och de sakerna att göra.

I mitten av juni började de med fjälltursplanering, de skulle gå _Kungsleden_, trodde Harry, det var tills han började inse att det inte var 45 miles utan mer i stil med 450 kilometer. Han visste vad det betydde nu, visserligen hade han mer muskler nu än förra året. Men 450 kilometer i fjällen är ändå en _enorm_ sträcka. Dessutom kunde man inte _**gå**_ Kungsleden _hela sträckan_. Ett par ställen måste man få hjälp med båt, på ett ställe är det först 31 kilometer landsväg, där man kan fuska och åka buss, sen båt över vattnet innan man kan gå igen.

Men första sträckan skulle de gå, och åka båt över ett mindre vattendrag. Den delade de upp i mindre bitar, den första skulle vara bara aningen längre än förra sommarens första dag.

Slutligen blev en första grovplanering, utifrån rekommendationer i turistbroschyren. Den såg ut att vara med åtta övernattningar ute. Men när de tittade närmare på kartan och jämförde etapperna lutade de mot att göra en del etapper kortare, speciellt andra dagens etapp visste de att började med en _mördarbacke_, att sen gå ytterligare 15 km visste Harry att kunde vara att förta vandringsglädjen, så redan där satte de in en extra natt. Likaså sista dagen, visserligen skulle det bli _rekreation_ efter det, men varför driva det så, när de lika väl kunde göra en natt uppe på toppen av sista höjden enligt kartan skulle leden gå mellan två mindre vattensamlingar, för små för att kallas sjöar tyckte Siv. Men där skulle de kunna göra sista natten i fjällen, efter den övernattningen skulle det vara omkring fem kilometer kvar, och endast utför, men att gå utför visste Harry att var jobbigare än att gå uppför, fast på ett annat sätt. Det slet på fotleder när fotbladet tvingades i en ny vinkel.

"Det är bara för att du är _kille_." skrattade Siv och fortsatte när Harrys ansiktsuttryck tydligt visade att han inte förstod. "Vi dansar i, och ibland går omkring med, högklackade skor. Det är inte bara fotvinkeln som känner på utför, det är på något sätt stötigare för hela kroppen att bromsa än att pressa uppför.

Turistbroschyrens rekommendation såg ut;

_Abisko – Abiskojaure 15 km _

_Abiskojaure – Alesjaure 20 km _

Här satte de in en extra natt bara efter några kilometer.

_Alesjaure – Tjäkta 13 km _

_Tjäkta – Sälka 12 km _

_Sälka – Singi 12 km _

_Singi – Kaitumjaure 13 km _

_Kaitumjaure – Teusjaure 9 km _

_Teusjaure – Vakkotavare 16 km _

Även här satte de in en extra natt.

_Vakkotavare – Saltoloukta 31 km bussresa_

—

Harry skulle återigen använda fjällryggsäcken, varken han eller Kajsa ville skvallra om Harrys _speciella_ möjlighet, så de lastade, men sa att de skulle köpa maten vid STF's stugor längs vägen. Harry skulle bära det mesta, Siv och Kajsa skulle turas om att bära Pavo, för naturligtvis skulle han vara med.

Redan första etappen blev annorlunda än de har planerat, REGN, ett KALLT regn som gjorde att alla gick med nedstämt sinnelag. Men efter bara två kilometer stannade Harry. Och tog dem ett par steg vid sidan av leden.

"Det här är inte funkis, visst kan vi gå här och lida, men meningen är att vi ska må bra. Vi kan välja nu, stanna här, och slå läger och hoppas det är bättre väder i morgon. Hoppas och hoppas, kanske vi med förenade krafter kan få vädret att bli bättre till dess."

"Försök inte Harry, förena oss gör du och jag, inte Siv."

"Okej, det var inte _den typen_ av förening jag tänkte på, men om vi stannar här, så kan vi _tänka att det är bättre väder i morgon_, tänker vi det _tillsammans_. Så kanske det lyckas."

"Okej då, det är bara det att vi är i en _nationalpark_ och nästa ställe som har _tältning tillåten_ är först uppe vid sjön."

"Vänta här en stund, jag är strax tillbaks." sa Harry och klev upp på en sten och innan de hann fatta något hade han kastat sig ut ifrån stenen och såg ut att falla pladask i marken, men för deras ögon omvandlade han sig till Falk, och flög iväg.

"VA? Utbrast både Siv och Kajsa medan de tittade förvånat efter den bortflygande fågeln.

"Jag _vet_ att han är speciell, väldigt speciell. Men det där visste jag inget om." Sa Kajsa andäktigt.

"Jo, jag har sett hans ögon, tittar han på en så ser han rakt igenom en, men han _klär inte av en med blicken_ som andra killar gör. Är han bra . . . jag menar, ni måste ha . . . eftersom ni har barn tillsammans."

"Han är _bra_. Utan att gå in på detaljer så kan jag säga att när vi _gör det_. Så gör han det med hela sin själ, och det _känns_. Kan inte förklara det annorlunda, men han är _unik_, inte för att jag har så stor erfarenhet på det ämnet, men det jag har pratat med andra om, och upplevt själv, så jo han är _bra_."

"Tror du det finns fler . . . som han?"

"Är det därför du är så intresserad av att komma med?"

"Lite, men alla vill ju komma ut härifrån."

"Som jag har förstått av Harry, så finns det tölpar även bland de som är som han, men kanske det finns. Vi kan inte annat än hoppas, är du helt säker på att du vill komma med?"

"Jo, blir det inte till något annat så kan jag vara barnpiga åt er, en tid i alla fall."

"Okej då, vi kommer att ha flera kvällar och nätter att prata om det den närmaste tiden."

"Tror du att vi kommer att komma tillbaks hit ibland, jag menar det är inte gratis att flyga hit, även om vi får bo gratis hos Olle och Linda, så kostar det att komma hit. Förresten varför mötte vi han inte vid flyget?"

"Han kom inte med flyg."

"Okej, varför mötte vi han inte vid tåget då?"

"Han kom inte med tåg heller."

"Okej, kom han inte med flyget, flög han själv då?"

"Nej, och jag tror vi kommer att kunna komma hit, när vi vill. Se är det inte han som kommer där." Sa hon och pekade.

Mycket riktigt en Pilgrimsfalk gick in för landning på stenen, och strax var Harry inför den igen.

"Förvånad?"

"Gissa om, . . . det där får du förklara sen. Men vad gjorde du?"

"Bara lite rekogosering. Jag tar oss till ett buskage, inte fullt två kilometer före lägerplatsen, då går vi lugnt sista biten och slår läger där. Förstod jag molnen rätt, kan det bli uppklarning senare i eftermiddag. Jag känner inte till hur molnen går här i fjällen, men det jag såg av moln och väder i Canada så borde det bli bättre i vart fall."

"Tar oss till?" Undrade Siv.

"Ja, jag har minst två sätt att fixa det, jag tror jag väljer en mindre påfrestande metod med tanke på Pavo. Den kräver lite mer av mig, men när jag har skapat den är den inte så påfrestande för någon att använda. Se håll nu om mig, så tar jag med er."

De gjorde som han sa och sekunderna efteråt sa han: "Nu är vi framme, låt oss nu gå in som alla andra gör. Strunta i om folk vi sett längs leden tittar underligt på oss. Vi har några som _vet_ att de är före oss. Så kommer de att se oss framme, det sätter myror i huvudet på dem, det är därför det är lite dumt att göra det här för ofta där det finns andra."

De gick, och Siv tittade sig förvånat omkring, innan hon utbrast. "Vi är verkligen redan här, vi hade gått knappt två kilometer, nu är vi mindre än två ifrån att gått femton, mer än elva kilometer på ett par sekunder. Harry, hur?"

"Som vi testade dig förut, du har möjlighet att utföra _magi_. Det är en form av _magi_ jag använde. Du kommer att bli ännu mer förvånad de närmaste dagarna."

"Kommer jag någonsin att kunna göra så?"

"Om inte just som jag gjorde så i vart fall något som motsvarar det. Jag kommer att ta er båda, var för sig, på något som kallas _transferering_, det är ett annat sätt, det vanliga sättet faktiskt, som vi förflyttar oss över sträckor. Så i princip, ja, du kommer att kunna förflytta dig enkelt."

"Coool. När kan jag lära mig det?"

"Inte än på ett tag. I England där börjar de magikunniga barnen när de har fyllt elva, sen går de sju år. Först när de är i sjuan, kan de få lära sig det. Egentligen, när de är sjutton år, som jag sa de är elva när de börjar, Hermione, en av klasskompisarna jag hade, fyller år ett par veckor in i september, eftersom skolan börjar 1.a september och man ska vara elva, så fyllde hon tolv ett par veckor efter skolstart, så hon är en av dem som kan ta kursen redan i sexan."

"Det är de, men jag då?"

"Okej, jag har bokat in oss i Toronto Canada, allt går på franska, för mig betydde det att jag först måste ta en engelsk–fransk kurs. Tyvärr fanns det ingen svensk–fransk kurs, men av någon underlig anledning fanns det en svensk–enelsk kurs i kurskatalogen så den tar ni först, sen en engelsk–fransk, efter det kan ni tillgodogöra er resten. Ett tag hade jag tänkt att ni kunde ta engelska betyg, men när jag har funderat färdigt på det tror jag att vi skippar det, för er. Jag däremot tänker inte tala om var jag har läst, så jag tar resten av mina examina, _där också_. Jag säger det nu direkt. Det finns terrorister i England, de skyr inga medel för att djävlas med mig. Jag tänker hålla er utanför så gott det går. Så vad ni gör, nämn aldrig att ni kommer från Kiruna, eller Lappland. Säg Stockholm, det ger en vidare vidd, om ingen har kommit i kontakt med oss innan vi är tillbaks från Canada, då kan ni säga att ni kommer från, endera Frankrike eller Canada. Det ger mindre spår tillbaks till era släktingar. Det är enbart för att skydda dem här, jag vill att vi gör så."

Kajsa började tänka, _Harry hade skrivit i brevet att han hade investerat för mycket pengar i kursen för att avbryta den_.

"Harry, i vilken storleksordning av pengar pratar vi om att det kostar . . . i Canada . . . för oss, Siv och mig?"

"Fundera inte i siffror om pengar. Jag har redan satt undan för det, det gjorde jag medan ni höll på med ägarbytet hos er."

"HARRY . . . HUR MYCKET?"

"Skit . . . mina studier kostade ungefär hundra tusen."

"HUNDRA TUSEN . . . det blir två hundra för oss då, det är mycket pengar det, hur ska vi kunna betala tillbaks det?"

"Hundra tusen galleons, en sån är värd ungefär fem pund, ett pund ungefär tio kronor."

Nu svalde både Kajsa och Siv upprepade gånger. Harry hade just sagt att kursen i verkligheten kostade . . . kostade fem hundratusen gånger tio . . . . fem miljoner kronor. Och det tänkte han kosta på dem . . . vardera. Båda stannade plötsligt.

"Fem miljoner Harry, sluta nu, det kan inte vara sant att en kurs kostar så mycket. Det är det första, det andra är att jag vägrar låta dig kosta på Siv och mig det, vi kommer att vara i för stor skuld till dig. Mig, kan jag på sätt och vis förstå att du vill, men vad tänker du på när du erbjuder Siv det, hon har inte samma _förutsättning_ att _återgälda_ det?"

"Nu ska vi gå fram till lägret, slå vårt, och sen sätta oss och äta, och bli vid bättre mod. Sen kan vi prata utbildning, kostnad, och framtid. Okej?"

Båda nickade och så blev det. När Harry _slog läger_ använde han sitt speciella tält. Han såg hur Kajsa log när hon kände igen det. Hon såg till att han hade Siv närmare öppningen när det var dags att gå in där.

"Så så, varså goda och stig på, jag har tyvärr inte hunnit städa sedan sist, så bli inte arga om ni hittar lite rosk i hörnen."

"Va . . . i . . . hela . . . _Göta Petter_ . . . . betyder detta?

"Ah, du har inte sett ett modernt tält förstår jag. Ljudsäker, så allt vi säger här inne hörs inte utanför, inte syns det några skuggor på tältduken heller."

"Harry, hur är detta möjligt?" Kajsa höll sig i bakgrunden, hon visste precis hur Siv kände sig nu.

"Det handlar om magi. I verkligheten är det ett paradimensionellt utrymme. Vi _lånar_ lite ifrån andra dimensioner, egentligen som när vi förflyttade oss. Då lät jag ett motsvarande rum förflytta oss medan vi själva stod stilla. Det här, eller principen för det här, är ganska vanligt _i min värld_. Nu när vi är här, Kajsa och jag använder det där rummet, du kan ta det där", Harry pekade medan han pratade. "Dobby, en vän som ni kommer att möta senare, har det där, när han är med mig här. Men tills vidare är han inte med oss här uppe."

"Tack", sa Siv och tittade in.

"Vidare, köket är där, det kanske är bäst om jag sköter om matlagningen eftersom jag känner till det bäst, Kajsa har sett det i drift förut, och jag ska lära er båda hur det fungerar. Ta nu och duscha varmt och byt till torra kläder, medan jag sätter igång att ordna med middagen. Och, se till Pavo, att han också har det prima. Hade jag vetat om honom hade jag fyllt på vad han behöver också."

"Harry, fyllt på vad han behöver? Bröst att amma med, har ni även det på lager?" Skrattade Kajsa.

"Okej, kanske inte det då." Svarade Harry helt röd i ansiktet.

"Okej, men DU börjar med duschen, så är du klar med det när du börjar med maten, så är det bättre för dig också."

—

När de hade hunnit genom större delen av middagen tog Kajsa upp ordet _pengar_ igen.

"Alltså, vi pratar pengar _vi_ känner värdet av nu. FEM MILJONER Harry, det är det inte värt. Hur kan du någonsin tänka dig att Siv kan betala tillbaks det?"

"Vem har sagt att hon ska _betala tillbaks_."

"Om inte Harry, hur hade du då tänkt det, tur att vi kom att prata om det här INNAN det är för sent."

"För sent? Först, jag har redan fonderat de pengarna, bokat kurserna och satta av pengarna för dem. Sen, jag har inte tänkt i några former alls. Men okej då, vi anställer henne i fem år som piga, en miljon om året, så är det fixat."

"Harry var inte dum nu, ingen anställer en barnflicka för en miljon om året, om det inte förstås ingår att hon ska producera barnen också. Är det något sånt du tänker på?"

"Nej", sa Harry lamt, "hon är familj, och som det, vill jag ta hand om henne och ge henne det hon är värd, du får precis samma sak av exakta samma orsak, ni är familj, och jag _köper_ inte dig eller _några tjänster_ av dig heller. Ni behöver utbildningen, och då ska ni ha den."

Båda ruskade på huvudet åt Harry, så han fortsatte.

"Kajsa, medan jag var hos dig förra sommaren, då ordnade en advokat med saker där hemma. En tidning hade under flera år förtalat mig. Det visade sig att tiden var rätt att göra något åt det, och medan jag var hemifrån dömdes tidningen att betala skadstånd till mig. Två miljoner, _i min valuta_, ta det gånger fem och sen gånger tio, så vet du vilka summor vi pratar om. Av de två miljonerna använde jag hundra tusen att utbilda mig, och tar två lika bitar till er, det innebär att det är taget mindre än en fjärdedel av skadeståndet, alltså _mina_ pengar är fortfarande inte ens rörda."

Återigen svalde Kajsa nu sakta och tittade storgögt på Harry, "Harry, ungefär i vilken nivå är du god för, alltså inte för att jag behöver veta, men här kommer en yngling och slänger fram ett bankkort till mor och far, ett konto med en halv miljon på, helt utan att blinka. Ungefär i vilken nivå handlar det om?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte själv, men två miljoner, det är mindre än jag bryr mig om."

"Okej, vi bråkar inte om utbildningen då, okej?"

"Bra, bara så ni vet det om vi träffar, _när vi träffar_, personer som jag är bekant med, då nämner vi inget om pengar, en del, de flesta, har avsevärt mindre än mig, man skulle kunna säga att jag är _snuskigt rik_, men allt utom de två miljonerna är pengar jag har ärvt. Jag skulle skänka bort dem utan en sekunds tanke om jag finge tillbaks de som jag ärvde dem från. Ron, en klasskompis, han är vad man kan kalla fattig, var fattig i vart fall före i somrast då mycket hände. Han är _avundsjuk_ men för stolt för att ens ta emot en enda galleon. Han är _rik_ därför att han har familj, mor och far och en hel drös med syskon. Han känner sig fattig för att han tvingats använda ärvda kläder eller kläder köpta efter att andra har kasserat dem."

"Oj."

"Jag, har haft möjligheter att köpa, köpa allt pengar kan ge, men de har inte gett mig en familj, förrän jag _köpte tid_ hos en guide, och som _spinn–off_ kom en hel familj. Jag hade tänkt sätta några miljoner, _i min valuta_, på det kontot dina föräldrar fick, men så tänkte jag på att när några tusen är viktigt, och jag tänkte på Ron. Då försökte jag sätta en balans på det. Nu kan jag se ungefär hur mycket de gör av med och se till att det fylls på, i lagom takt. Just därför att de är familj."

—

Efter det övergick diskussionen till mer hur det skulle bli praktiskt i Canada, och hur kurserna skulle läggas upp. Och Harry förklarade principen för hur det gick till.

Harry hade sitt eget trollspö, medan Kajsa kunde använda samma som hon hade provat några gånger förra sommaren. För Siv blev det ett _hugget som stucket_ mellan de två som var kvar, ingen av dem var bra, men det kunde inte hjälpas.

Sen blev det att öva och lära tekniker. Tack vare Harrys grundkurs föregående sommar visste han ungefär hur de ville ha det, så han följde den kursen så nära han kunde.

Efter det förstod Harry att det skulle bli fler och längre _pauser_ längs leden än de hade planerat från början. Det hade också sagt hemma att de kunde komma att ta mer tid än de från början hade sagt. Leden är så _trafikerad_ att om det hände dem något så fanns det hjälp där.

Andra dagens morgon mötte dem med strålande sol, men de stannade för ett nattläger tidigt, redan på samma ställe som _midsommarnatten_ slog de upp två tält den här gången, det ena vara Kajsas fjälltält, det stod på _kraftplatsen_. Medan det _konstlade_ fick stå en bit vid sidan av.

Harry hade inte tänkt på det, men när han var på platsen insåg han att det var återigen dags för den _rätta_ midsommarn. Han började ana vad Kajsa hade planerat.

"Det kommer att vara _besvärande_ att ta skolan gravid." Sa Harry. Så det blev ett litet samtal om familjeplanering.

"Det ska inte behöva bli så, förra året trodde jag att jag gjorde tillräckligt för att det inte skulle bli några följder. Men jag tror _magin_ spelade in där. Och så du inte misstror något, Pavo är älskad och önskad, även om det blev oplanerat. Du kanske minns att jag sa det var _extremt_ mycket magi då. Blir det så nu också, ja då blir det och då _ska det bli_, men då hade jag använt det vi kvinnor kan använda, lite i smyg, en P–gelé. Det är egentligen inte ett _verkligt skydd_ men fungerar rätt bra. Alltså så pass säkert att vi kan använda det med förtroende. Men det är ingen fysisk barriär. Snarare en form av _väldigt svårforcerat område_, tillsammans med att det är spermadödande, så räknas det som, och vanligtvis är, effektivt. Varianten av det är pessar, då måste vi stoppa in en form av gummilock som ska sitta rätt, den och det andra, spermadörande medel.

"Våra andra möjligheter sen är hormoner, att med piller eller injektioner med hormoner som hindrar befruktning egentligen hindrar det ägglossning, om jag förstod det rätt, vanligast är P–piller. De har enligt en del orsakat cancer, så det är inget alternativ för mig. Nästa är en fysisk detalj, som man får hjälp att sätta in inne i själva livmodern, kallas _spiral_ efter den tidiga formen. Det är en liten tingest som hindrar att ett ägg kan växa fast. I princip en väldigt tidig abort, fast det kallas inte det. Den kan tas bort, så det är ett temporärt skydd, men endast mot graviditet. Och det är sällan man får det utan att ha haft barn, eller tvingats göra abort, så för mig är det ok med det. Det är det jag har nu.

"Nästa sak den är mer permanent, då handlar det om att klippa av äggledarna, sterilisering kallas det då. Inte aktuellt för mig, i vart fall inte nu.

"Det är de möjligheterna vi tjejer har, förra året hade jag använt enbart gelé. Men som vi märkte, det hindrade inte din kraft. Så, nu tror jag i vart fall att det ska fungera, risken är nere till under en procents risk nu. Det kombinerat med gelén då ska det vara _magins vilja_ att vi ska ha ännu ett barn direkt, och då bara är det så."

"Okej, det var mycket jag inte kände till om det där, jag borde kanske ha vetat om risken, men jag . . . jag tänkte inte på det då, faktiskt inte ens på hela tiden efter det heller. Inte för att jag har något emot det, men det kom liksom lite _plötsligt_."

"Jo, jag märkte inget själv heller förrän jag började ana, men jag ville inget säga, då. Det hade känts som en utpressning mot dig då. Sen när du hade farit, då var det väldig tomt efter dig. Väldigt tomt."

"Det var tomt efter dig också, fast jag hade ju inplanerade saker, och ganska jobbiga saker dessutom, så jag försköt allt sånt."

—

Det blev lite amning och andra bestyr och sedan under själva _midnatt_ då var de åter i ett saligt rus. Nog för att de hade älskat med varandra flera gånger efter att han hade kommit tillbaks, men han märkte också att _platsen, tiden_ gjorde mycket till. Det var _kraft_. Det märkte han nu när han visste skillnad.

—

(( A/N: Valutakurserna ska inte ses på öret utan enbart som mycket grov uppskattning, av en som inte kan så mycket av den nämligen Harry. Senare har jag gjort som några andra lämnat 5 pund per galleon till förmån för 50 pund per galleon, men ändrar inte den här storyns detaljer för det.))

—

**EOC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

**Kapitel 11 Pop–Pjask**

Tre dagar senare hade de pausat vid en mindre tjärn efter att ha följt den stora långa sjön de hade framför sig vid _midsommarplatsen_. De hade haft ännu en paus längs den sjön, och efter det vandrat till ett sameviste som låg lite mer än en kilometer från deras egentliga led, det blev nästan tre kilometer extra, så när de gått sina tio kilometer, nåja, _nästan_ tio kilometer gjorde de läger igen.

Visserligen uppehöll de sig oftast inomhus, i trollkarlstältet, när de pausade, men de var ändå ute ofta om inte annat för att njuta av omgivningarna och vinka åt de andra turisterna.

Harry var utanför tältet och ordnade med en liten brasa, det var lite av en rutin att ha det, trots att det inne i tältet var stort och bekvämt. En av de praktiska besvärjelserna han hade lärt sig gjorde att mygg och knott hölls minst fem meter ifrån honom.

"Harry?" En röst han aldrig trott höra HÄR.

"Luna? ÄR **DU** HÄR?"

"Ja, Harry det är jag, jasså det är här du gömmer dig. Hela England letar efter dig. Senast jag hörde något sökte de dig i Liverpool."

Harry skrattade, "Okej, kom med in, ska du få möta min fru, och lite av min familj." Luna med henens ögon stirrade en stund, fann hon sig och följde med.

"Kajsa, Siv, möt Luna, en tjej från min skola i Skottland. Hon är i klassen under mig, så hon är i din ålder Siv. Luna, möt Kajsa, min fru, nåja, blivande fru, Siv hennes syster, och inte minst Pavo, vår son, alltså Kasja och min son."

Att säga att Luna blev förvånad var ingen överdrift, hon som sällan eller aldrig blev förvånad över något, hon brukade veta det mesta långt föra någon annan.

"Harry, då är det sant, du har lämnat oss."

"Den som säger sådana saker, den har ett syfte med det. Jag är min egen, och om jag finner mig bättre tillrätta någon annan stans så är ju det mitt liv, eller hur. Du då, vad för dig till de här trakterna?"

"Jo, med tanke på det som stod i tidningarna förra sommaren så förstår jag. Jag, jag är här med far, vi har vårt läger, få se nu, alltså ungefär en mile söderut, sen mot öster i passet mellan två fjäll, sen in där, och sen ytterligare en bit in så är det ännu ett pass, eller egentligen en fålla in där, en liten bit glaciär på kanten där. Vi har en expedition för att se om vi kan fotografera . . . ja du vet, ganska ovanliga och sällsynta djur. Förra sommaren såg vi dem, men bilderna blev för otydliga för att kunna användas."

"Luna, var du här förra sommaren också?"

"Ja, tredje året vi är just här nu, varför undrar du?"

"Förra sommaren var jag också här, fast bara lite längre norr ut härifrån sett. Hur kommer ni hit?"

"Första året var det kvastflygning från Nikkaluokta, fast under kameliontskydd förstås. Nu har jag varit ner till samelägret och köpt lite saker, hade tänkt ta kvasten bara jag kommit undan från leden. Med ett renskinn och ett horn så ser det ut som en ren som springer om man är en bit ifrån. Men på leden måste jag gå som vanligt. Alltså nu, nu transfererar pappa oss till vårt läger. Du då, vad gör du här uppe, alltså utöver att göra små Harry's menar jag."

"Faktiskt är det en ren turistning jag håller på med. Förra sommaren blev det den lilla turen, men nu går vi den lite längre sträckan från Abisko, första delsträckan av Kungsleden."

"Okej Harry, men du har rivit upp en hel del stormar den sista tiden. Från det ena till det andra, det här är inget vanligt tält och Siv och Kajsa är här, då förutsätter jag att de _vet om_ vår värld."

"Jo, de är båda _magianvändare_, men har bara haft möjlighet att skola lite hemma, än så länge."

"Okej, så du är lite av lärare då, du är bra lärare Harry, hur gick det på proven förresten?"

"Jag har inte fått resultaten ännu, men jag tror det gick bra, E och bättre."

"Grattis."

"Du då, dina O.W.L.?"

"Så där, tack vara dig, klarade jag _försvar_ utmärkt, jag vet inga resultat heller, men det kändes bra."

"Harry, är Luna någon jag ska vara svartsjuk på? Frågade Kajsa.

"Nej, hon är däremot en av de verkligt få, jag kan vända ryggen till utan att vara rädd att få något på mig bakifrån. Så nej, hon är ingen konkurrent, vad mig beträffar. Hade jag inte mött dig förra sommaren då kanske jag hade frågat dejt med henne, men inte nu."

"Tack Harry, det var både en komplimang och ett avslag, samtidigt. Bara du kan göra det så att även ett avslag är en komplimang."

"Okej, bra att veta, Jag måste byta på Pavo och så är det dags för matning."

Med det försvann Kajsa och Pavo som hade varit på gränsen att börja gråta, eller skrika.

"Harry, du ser ut att må bättre än du gjort i alla år jag har sett dig, och vad jag förstod så har du läst, _själv_, har det varit här uppe hela tiden?"

"Nej, här har jag semester, om några veckor så är det resa igen, tillbaks till England och sen är det studier."

"Liverpool? De lär tro att du är animagus där. Är du animagus?"

"I viss mån jo, jag har inte lärt mig det, _där_ och jag har registrerat det där jag har lärt mig, och dit jag kommer att vara hemma."

"Inte här va?"

"Nej, först åker vi tillbaks till Stockholm, sen efter lite familjebestyr, tillbaks till England igen, sen tillbaks till en skola jag har hittat."

"Okej, jag ska vara försiktig med vem jag pratar om det med, är det _hemligt_ att du bildat familj?

"Hemligt å hemligt, men det är inget vi skriker ut från hustaken, om du förstår."

"Ojken, jag förstår. Ids ni komma på besök till vårt läger, säg i morgon?"

"Vi kan tala om det, men jag tänker inte bestämma själv. Vi har en tidtabell att hålla oss till."

"Jag måste nog tillbaks nu, säg kan du lägga en kameiontbesvärjelse på mig så kan jag flyga redan härifrån."

"Okej, hälsa far din, och det var faktiskt roligt att se dig Luna. När du är tillbaks till skolan får du berätta att du mött mig, och att jag var på semester här. Undvik att nämna om resten av detaljerna. Säg bara att jag gick som vanliga mugglare och såg ut att slita ont."

"Ja Harry, jag ska forma den bilden i mina minnen och låta den ligga ytligt när jag talar om det, du vet kanske att Dumbledore har förmåga att se ytliga minnen man tänker på, utan att han läser _aktivt_."

"Jo, jag har förstått det, och en sak, bjuder han på lemmon–drops eller något liknande, ta gärna en men ät den inte, säg att du sparar den till natten. Skicka den istället till analys, jag är säker på att han fortfarande har imperiusdrog på dem, en svag men ändå."

"Tack för tipset, jo jag visste om det, jag ser magi och jag har sett att de har någon form av magi på sig. Oki Harry. Dags för mig att dra, Siv — säj Kajsa att jag hälsade. Du kan också säga henne att jag ser Harry mer som en storebror än som framtida man."

Med det fick Luna sin maskeringsbesvärjelse som omfattade både henne och hennes kvast. Så försvann hon.

"Harry, vad är hon?" sa Siv

"Vad, som i häxa eller som vän?"

"Både och"

"Hon miste sin mor när hon var nio, hon ser det andra inte ser, vi har trott att hon fantiserade, men jag är inte säker längre. Det finns, enligt henne, djur jag inte ens kan komma ihåg namnen på, Hermione säger att det bara är _fantasier_. Men Lunas far är naturvän, eller möjligen _naturkännare_. Och påstår att djuren finns, nu håller de på att skaffa _bevis_ för existensen av ett av dem. Hon har alltid, så länge jag har känt henne, varit _flummig_. Men jag tror det är en form av försvarsmekanism, jag har aldrig sett henne så fokuserad och medveten som nu, nu när hon inte är på Hogwarts."

"Och som vän?"

"Som vän. Tja, om jag skulle vara tvungen att hitta en dejt på Hogwarts, så är hon en av de få jag kan tänka mig. Hon är inte den snyggaste, bildsköna finns det några andra som tar priset för det. Men hon är den mest _ärliga_ utav dem alla. Så som hon sa att hon är som en lillsyrra, det är väl den bästa komplimang jag kunnat få, men jag tror hon sa det mer för Kajsas skull än för din eller min."

"Okej, jag såg på Kajsa att hon ville ge er _svängrum_, men att hon samtidigt blev orolig."

"Jag är också ärlig, hon var den enda på Hogwarts, och den enda jag över huvud taget kunde tänka mig en framtid med, innan jag kom hit och träffade Kajsa."

"Det sa du inte till henne."

"Nej, men hon vet det ändå, hon är sån, att hon bara vet."

"Har ni kysst varandra?"

"Luna och jag?" Siv nickade, "Nej, den enda jag . . . och det var inte ens en _kyss_ utan bara en utanpåpuss, de var just en _bildskön_, hon har utseende, men inget mer. En annan, Ginny, Ron's lillsyrra, hon är i samma klass som Luna på skolan, lite var det på gång att komma till pussning men det kom inte så långt. Så nej varken Luna eller någon annan hade jag _kysst_ förrän Kajsa kom in i mitt liv."

"Så hur vet du att du kommer att vilja vara med henne i framtiden då, nu när du vet vad det handlar om, kanske just Luna, är den du helst vill ha, hon är ju trots allt från din hemmiljö, och faktiskt i mer passande ålder, som jag, Kanske det är mig du siktar in dig på."

"Du är kul, du är framåt, det uppskattar jag, men jag tror inte det handlar om att vare sig gå bakom ryggen eller på annat sätt ändra mig. Kasja är den jag har valt att fråga framtid med, och fått ett JA, vill hon ändra på det får hon säga till, intill hon säger något tror jag på det hon sagt."

"Bra, Harry, du sa förr att _vi är familj_. Det betyder en hel del för mig också, det innebär att när du gifter dig med min syrra, så är jag med på ett hörn, som hennes försvarare, gör du henne illa, så kommer jag att jaga dig till värdens ände och du kommer att ångra dig . . . länge."

"Inte mig emot, hoppas du hjälper mig på samma sätt . . . om jag behöver det."

"Det kommer du inte att behöva, Kajsa förlorade allt vett när hon mötte dig. Men hennes självförtroende är inte det högsta, när det gäller killar, hon har blivit bränd, men tala inte om det med henne, om inte hon själv tar upp det."

"Okej, tack för det."

—

Bara lite efter det kom Kajsa in till dem.

"Har hon gått? Redan?"

"Hon hade kort om tid, men hon bjöd in oss till deras läger i morgon, om vi känner för det."

"Siv, vad tror du? Ska vi acceptera?"

"Vi kan göra det, men det är inte nödvändigt, och jag tror det på sätt och vis är bättre att stå över, med tanke på det Harry sagt om det som händer i England, så att Luna sett honom här, det är förklarligt, men om vi dessutom kommer till deras läger, då blir det mer prat, och kanske fel saker sägs. Som Harry sa förut, om vi kan säga att vi kommer från Frankrike, och att vi talar franska sen, då är det lättare att avleda uppmärksamheten hit upp."

"Okej, men vi går vidare tidigt i morgon då."

Resten av färden blev ganska händelsefattig utöver själva gåendet och samtalen med andra turister. Harry pratade både franska och engelska med många längs vägen. Och en hel del magiutbildning blev det också.

När de _äntligen_ kom fram till slutstationen för deras färdmål valde de att följa mängden och åka med bussen ner till Porjus. Medan de väntade på bussen norrut där tittade de en stund på kraftbyggarmonumentet, den kluvna stenen med en del _handavtryck_ på, så lekte de en stund med vattenkraftsmodellerna, allt i parken vid vägen.

Efter att ha stigit av bussen i Gällivare, sökte de upp en enskild plats, från den teleporterade Harry dem till samma buskage, han hade kommit till när han kom denna sommar.

Linda beklagade att de hade varit tvungen att hyra ut stugan, det hade kommit så många turister, och de trodde att Harry skulle vara borta längre, _kanske_ kunde han bo med Kajsa nu, så blev det också. De hade ju sovit tillsammans fler gånger än separat redan innan de gick på fjällturen, men då i stugan.

Kajsas rum var ett litet, men tillräckligt för att öppna en koffert, och återigen hade Harry en lägenhet i lyxklass, i vart fall om den jämfördes med Kajsas lilla rum. Medan de var där packade Kajsa ner allt hon tänkt ta med, Siv kom också med sina väskor. Hon gav sig inte iväg _permanent_ sades det, men alla visste att gav hon sig iväg var chansen att hon kom tillbaks obetydlig.

Alla visste dessutom att _jobb_ var något som inte fanns, det som stack, det stack i den unga manliga delen av befolkningen. Att en _utböling_, utlänning till på köpet, kom och tog därifrån _två_ av _kjoltygen_ från bygden, det var naturligtvis _fel_. Men det fick ingen utanför familjen reda på förrän gruppen redan hade försvunnit därifrån.

—

Nästa stora steg blev teleporteringen till London och Harrys lägenhet där.

"Välkomna till London, det kan vara lite svårt att hitta tillbaks, egentligen inte själva hittandet, utan sista trappan upp hit, kommer ni själva av någon anledning då ska ni veta att _Harry Potter, bor på tredje våningen, och ni är gäst hos mig_. Det kan hjälpa om ni tänker de orden."

"Något magiskt?"

"Japp, de flesta kommer på att de har något annat att göra om de ens tänker på att gå uppför trappan. Det finns en sak till ni bör känna till, jag har en vän, en . . . jag tror det här är en liten avlega från era sägner om _vättar_. Bli inte rädda nu."

"Dobby".

"Master kallade. Välkommen hem igen Sir"

"Dobby, det här är min blivande fru Kajsa, och hennes syster Siv, den lille parveln är nästa generation Potter. Vår son, Pavo."

"Sir Harry Potter Sir, har arvinge, Dobby är hedrad att få möta Harry Potters vänner."

"Kajsa, Siv, möt Dobby. Dobby är en _husalv_. Vanligt här i England, det är en mycket gammal kvarleva från slavtiden. De flesta i Dobbys situation har slavkontrakt. Dobby är en _fri_ husalv, men då deras magi måste vara förankrad, behöver de han en bindning till någon med magi. Dobby har betalt, visserligen alldeles för lite, och Dobby är min vän, och har varit det i många år, mer än jag förtjänar. Han är suveränt bra att laga mat, han har möjlighet att från hushållskassan skaffa det ni tycker er behöva."

Dobby, tvinnade sina öron av berömmet. Så fortsatte Harry.

"Dobby, tala om för mig hur det är med Winky, och ifall du kan jobba tillsammans med henne om det är så att hon är ledig."

"Tack för att master frågar, Winky mår inte bra. Hon har aldrig accepterat, och hon är på väg under, att hon dricker gör inte saken bättre. Så jo, hon är ledig, och kan master få henne att sluta dricka och att hon . . . att hon mår bättre, kan Dobby arbeta tillsammans med henne, och . . . . och kanske mer."

"Kan du hämta henne hit?"

—

"Mas. .chter Potther vijle sche mi –_hik_– . .mig. "

"Winky, två saker nu, först, det är roligt att se dig igen. Och för det andra, det är nedranns så eländigt som du ser ut, det gör ont i mig att se dig så där. Nu till allvaret, är du beredd att binda dig och arbeta för mig, några krav ställer jag, inget drickande och att vi har anställningskontrakt, det är lika bra som de andra, men _bättre_. Vad säger du?"

"Hajjy Poth . th. ther vill ha Vinjky i thänsct?"

"Ja Winky, jag vill att du frivilligt binder dig till mig och min familj, det kanske inte blir så mycket att göra nu, men vi flyttar till Canada snart och då kommer vi att behöva ha en _nanny_ till vår son. Du Winky _är en bra nanny_, men bara om du inte dricker. Så det är en av kraven."

"Winky vill gärna."

"Bra, Winky möt Kajsa, min blivande fru, vår son Pavo, och Siv, Kajsas syster."

Återigen blev det förhandling, eller skulle ha blivit, tills Harry klarade ut att först måste Winky vara helt nykter, annars kunde inte kontraktet bli giltigt. Därför skulle hon skötas om av Dobby, i fem dagar, då skulle hon hinna nyktra till och hinna återhämta sig en del. Magiska kraften hade redan börjat stabilisera sig när Harry hade lovat henne en tjänst.

Under tiden tog Harry med kofferten som han hade de _märkta_ kläderna i och teleporterade sig till Liverpool han valde samma park som senast, men en avsevärd sträcka vid sidan av förra platsen. Han började med att hitta en ny alert skata. Först när han hade den säkrad öppnade han kofferten och förde över märkningen från tre plagg. Så stängde han kofferten och förvandlade sig till falk och flög undan ganska långt ifrån.

Han behövde inte vänta mer än fyra minuter tills det började poppa in trollkarlar och ett par häxor. Så var jakten i full gång igen.

Han hade tittat på var skatan fanns och var de poppade in. Han var helt säker på vad han skulle göra härnäst.

Tillbaks i London, nu med en aning av metamorfi, så ingen kände igen honom, gick han in på Gringotts, och hos Sikkso, fick han en ordentlig säck det var brev från hela tiden han hade varit i Canada och i Sverige.

"Sikkso, jag har två svenska damer med mig, en är ett år yngre än mig, den andra, Kajsa, hon är tjugo och ska bli min fru. Hon är den som _ansvarar_ för sin syster. Vi kommer att bli i Toronto ett år igen, det är redan fixat. Men kan du ordna så de har var sitt valv där, säg en mille i vardera. Och, en husalv Winky är på gång att ta tjänst hos mig utöver Dobby, Winky kommer att vara _nanna_ till min son Pavo. Dobby kanske kommer att vara med där också, ibland om inte hela tiden. Både Dobby och Winky behöver ha tillgång till min hushållskassa. Nästa sak, skulle något hända mig så är min son min arvinge, och Kajsa och Siv att lika ta ansvar för vad jag kan lämna efter mig, Hmm Luna Lovegood, ska ha en mille också, för henens brev under min uppväxt, även om jag inte fick dem förrän långt senare."

"Arvsfrågan, här är ett dokument, underteckna det och sätt två droppar blod på det. Jag kontrasignerar det."

"Tack då, som vanligt så sköter du om det på bästa sätt. Och visst kan breven komma fram till oss i Canada via er interna väg?"

"Det går alldeles utmärkt, men som du förstår, en liten avgift förstås."

"Det är värt det, tack på förhand."

Med det återvände Harry tillbaks och innan han gick in återställde han sitt utseende.

"Nu är det klart, jag ska göra ett par vilseledande övningar ytterligare. Det är alltså så att när jag var på Hogwarts senast satte de spårningsbesvärjelser på mig. Jag vet att inne i koffertarna är de säkra. Innan jag kom upp till er så flyttade jag över ett par av dem till en skata i en park i Liverpool. De jagade skator en tid medan jag var i Lappland. Nu satte jag av några på en annan sakta i samma park, och de kom. Ska göra det minst en gång till men då ska jag ut på ett skär ute i havet. Jag såg att de transfererade in till ungefär femtio meter från där spårmärkningen är, det innebär att om de gör lika hamnar de i vattnet."

"Ska du dränka dem?"

"Nä, men du gav mig en idé, Sitta på en kvast och släppa ner dem i havet kanske vore en idé."

"Varför?"

"Jag är myndig, den som lägger den typen av besvärjelser på mig har jag rätten att göra nästan vad jag vill med helt öppet. Om jag deponerer spårbesvärjelserna i en vulkan och de tar sig dit, är det deras eget fel. Så droppa av dem i havet är ok. Men jag tänkte på att göra det på ett skär, efter att först ha satt upp en besvärjelse som hindrar dem att transferera därifrån, in ok, men inte ut. De som jag tror det är, har dessutom det som kallas _nödflyttnyckel_ det ger dem möjlighet att komma därifrån, men det är en markering."

Efter att Harry hade förklarat mer fick han stöd för att göra det på ett skär, och att ha spärren att transferera uppe.

Sen var det postdags. Säcken innehöll mest tidningar, men det fanns också en del brev. Bland dem Harrys resultat från provet.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_O.W.L. resultat för Harry James Potter _

_Hogwarts skola för trollkarlar och häxor 1997_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_Aritmetik. O._

_Runlära, O._

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_Av händelser som vi inte förstår så _

_Blev ett test föregående år inte inskrivet. _

_Det är med beklagan vi konstaterar det, men_

_finner det lämpligt att på detta sätt föra upp det._

_O.W.L. resultat för Harry James Potter _

_Hogwarts skola för trollkarlar och häxor 1996_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_Örtlära, E_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_Ni har således har erhållit ytterligare 3 godkända OWL till de tidigare 8 godkända, summa 11 OWL._

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_Fortsatta studier till nästa nivå är möjlig även i ämnena _

_Aritmetik, runlära och örtlära_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_Lycka till_

_M. H._

_Sekreterare utbildningsavdelningen_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

–

Men brevet innehöll mer.

–

–– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_N.E.W.T. resultat för Harry James Potter _

_Hogwarts skola för trollkarlar och häxor 1997_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_Aritmetik, O_

_Astronomi, O_

_Besvärjelser,O_

_Försvar mot svartkonst, O anm 1, _

_Förvandlingskonst, O_

_Historia, O_

_Runlära, O_

_Skötsel av magiska djur, E._

_Spådomskonst, E._

_Trolldryckstillverkning, O_.

_Örtlära, O._

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_Anm 1, Resultatet överstiger med vår mätskala, räknas som dubbelt värde vid sammanräkningen._

_Således har du erhållit 12 godkända N.E.W.T._

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

_Lycka till i fortsättningen_

_M. H._

_Sekreterare utbildningsavdelningen_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – –

–

"Det ser ut som du verkligen har gjort väl ifrån dig Harry, det är du värd många kramar för." Tyckte Kajsa och kramade om honom.

"Tack, du kommer att ha många resultat att gratulera så jag får komma ihåg det. Så var det, det vi pratade om när jag kom till dig, Du lovade gifta dig med mig, har du funderat på var och hur. Det lär ligga i tradition att det är bruden och henens mor som planerar det. Själv har jag inte legat på, kommer vi att vara i mitt samhälle så är det bra, om du är registrerad häxa, inte för min skull utan för dig, och vår son. Så efter ett år i Canada, så är du godkänd häxa, och allt är ok, än så länge, om det kommer till ytterlighet, så är du inte magisk, i mångas ögon. Många här är lika mot det som många i det andra samhället är mot de med annan hudfärg. Så, jag vill att det är klart för er innan, som jag sa, mig personligen gör det inget, men Pavo kan komma att få höra om det när han blir äldre."

"Okey Harry, ska vi finnas i ett magisamhälle, så är det kanske bäst om vi också gifter oss _magiskt_."

"I Canada, alltså, kanske någonstans kring jul, eller efter det. Men visar det sig att det finns tillfälle före så är jag för det, valet är ditt, och vilka möjligheter vi har, det ser vi där."

"Okej. Det är så annorlunda nu mot förra året, då jag var ensam kvar där uppe, och nu så här."

"Det blir större möjligheter efter utbildningen, och ni vet mer om vårt samhälle efter det."

—

Tre dagar senare gjorde Harry nästa _manöver_. När han letade efter lämpligt mål hittade han inte det han sökte, men istället en bit söder om Liverpool var det en landtunga som verkade lovande. Flera områden såg verkligt gyttjiga ut. Det verkade som att ebb och flod gjorde stället speciellt lämpat.

Han räknade med att ha minst två minuter på sig från att han öppnade kofferten. Först skulle antitransfereringsbesvärjelsen upp, och modifieras så den tillät inkommande. Sen var det Show–time. Med hjälp av lite magi fick han klädbyltena att hamna där han ville. Han stängde och krympte kofferten och formade om sig till falk och satt i ett av träden och väntade.

Det blev ett antal _pop–pjask_, och där satt de till midjan i lera. Och naturligtvis svor de, och vattnet steg, och steg. Slutligen hörde han . . . "_aktivera flyttnycklarna_", och de försvann, och med dem stora mängder vatten. Vatten som hade varit i direkt kontakt med flyttnycklarna. Oh så Harry hade velat se hur det såg ut på mottagningsplatsen.

—

**EOC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

**Kapitel 12 Winky**

Efter det var det så dags att förhandla med Winky.

"Winky, hur känns det nu?"

"Det känns, bättre, master Potter."

"Nu när du har haft några dagar på dig att fundera, vill du ta tjänst hos mig och min familj. Innan du svarar vill jag förtydliga vad jag erbjuder. Först, det är en bindning med _ömsesidig_ respekt, du som husalv har din magi förankrad i mig, min familj och mitt hem. För det tar du en hederscod på att aldrig avslöja det du lär dig, eller på annat sätt blir medveten om, för andra än de jag eller min familj godkänner. Vidare, oavsett vad du har lärt dig tidigare genom åren, en _anställningsform_ ger lika bra bindning som ett _slavkontrakt_. Du ska ha lön, ha kläder i ditt arbete, och dagar du bestämmer själv vad du vill göra på, och med vem. Anställningen fortsätter som vanligt om ingen av oss säger upp det. Winky, förut kunde någon kasta en klädtrasa i ansiktet på dig, och du var utsparkad. Nu är det inte så, om du och jag, min familj blir _oense_ och att vi inte kan lösa det kan endera du, eller vi lösa varandra från kontraktet. Det innebär att även du har rätten att välja bort oss för att hitta någon du tror att du trivs bättre hos. Alltså, i princip är det som ditt gamla kontrakt, men med bättre förhållande, med det kan vi också ge dig fina kläder om vi tror du skulle tycka om dem. Vad säger du, utan att gå in på detaljer nu, verkar det gå att tala omkring?"

"Master Potter är för vänlig. Winky är en stygg alv, avskedad efter att inte ha löst förra masters uppgifter. Vad kan master Potter egentligen tro om Winky."

"Då börjar vi med din förra master. Den äldre Barty, var väl okej, men den yngre var _**inte värdig**_ att ha en så bra alv i sin tjänst, som du Winky, och det vet du. Det är ett exempel på hur jag vill förbättra, titta på hur Dobby hade det hos Malfoys, jag vet inte om han har talat om hur illa behandlad han blev där. Även om jag aldrig skulle komma på tanken att vara så mot er, så vill jag försöka skapa en början till riktiga avtal för er, och oss. De som sedan har er i sin tjänst ska vara _värdig att ha er_. Så är det inte nu. Kan vi tala detaljer Winky, _vill du_ jobba, tjänstgöra, binda till mig och min familj?"

"Winky vill."

"Okej, Dobby har betalt, ni kan ibland hitta saker ni vill ha, det kan vara väldigt personliga saker, eller saker ni vill ha själva eller _ge bort_, då måste ni också ha möjlighet att kunna göra det. Allt ni behöver för att lösa uppgifterna i familjen det finns det pengar för i ett valv, där finns också pengar att använda när ni ska skaffa saker ni själva behöver när ni ska hjälpa mig och min familj. Kan vi komma överens om att Winky på samma sätt som Dobby tar emot en liten slant att kunna använda som Winky själv vill?"

"Winky är vill inte ha betalt, det gör Winky till en mer dålig alv än mej redan är."

"Nej Winky, tvärt om, det gör dig till en självständig och tänkande alv. Det visar att du hjälper mig därför att du anser att jag är värdig din hjälp, och att jag anser att du gör det så bra att du är _värdig_ en ersättning för det."

"Winky vill inte ha mer än en knuting i månaden."

"Winky, kontraktet är redan klart, och minimiersättningen finns i den. Det var en mycket hård förhandling om det, ska du veta. Då Dobby vägrade att gå med på mer tvingades jag ge mig, men å andra sidan kom vi fram till att det är det minsta jag får ge."

"Dobby är en stygg alv, han tar betalt."

"Nej, för att Dobby skulle vara en stygg alv. Han ville först inget ha, och sen försökte han komma med ännu mindre, men jag ville inte gå lägre, och han vägrade att gå högre, så kontraktet är generellt, och gäller alla alver jag tar i tjänst. Endast på två punkter kan det omförhandlas och det är när prisindex har ändrats, då kan jag själv höja ersättningen. Och när det är så att ni, om ni två, eller andra i min tjänst bildar egen familj, då kan jag öka antalet egna dagar eftersom det då är behov av det för er."

"Winky," Sa Dobby. "Fortsätt inte förhandla för länge då är risken att han höjer ersättningen till . . . vem vet vad, jag har redan det lägsta han går med på."

"Okej master Harry, Winky går med på kontrakt."

Det blev ännu en bindningsceremoni. Och Winky blev knuten till Harry. Genast uppfylldes hennes ögon av lyster, och hon såg ut att glädjas mer än hon trodde möjligt. Så plötsligt utbrast hon.

"Ohh Winky är glad. Master Harry är så god med Winky. Winky ska göra ALLT master önskar."

"Bra, men som sagt, ibland kan man, jag till exempel, önska saker innan förståndet hinner med, så var inte för snabb med det bara. Jag är bara människa. Som du vet kommer vi om ett par dagar att flytta oss till Toronto i Canada, där bor vi i en liten hyrd lägenhet. Pavo, behöver en _nany_. Och jag vill att du är det, samtidigt som du hjälper till med att _hålla ordning på oss vuxna_. Dobby, jag vill att du växlar mellan här och Toronto, och ser till att allt är bra. Kan du fånga upp rykten på Hogwarts att tala om för mig så är det bara bra. När vi kommer dit öppnar jag ena kofferten, så hittar ni ett rum ni kan ordna för er i den, förresten vi öppnar den redan här så gör ni i ordning den som ert boende när vi är ute, och så gör ni lika här också, ett för mer permanent bruk."

—

"Vi har ungefär två veckor innan kurserna börjar, det går att börja tidigare, men det är inget vi kommer att komma i beröring med. Jag tror vi ska göra en tidig ankomst där, och ta en bit semester där innan vi kommer att bli väldigt upptagna, för upptagna blir vi när vi sätter igång med kurserna"

"Siv, vad säger du, semester låter inte det som det vi håller på med?"

"Inte mig emot, men vad har vi för alternativ Harry?"

"Okej, jag har alltså rymt härifrån, inte så att jag är en brottsling på rymmen. Av någon anledning tror de att det är min skyldighet att ta mig an en terrorist som de själva har lagt grunden för. Han å sin sida misslyckades med att döda mig när jag var spädbarn. . . . " Och så blev det en berättelse om den moderna magihistoriens uppgång, fall och återgång, inklusive sin egen uppväxt, tidigare år vid Hogwarts, han tog även med hans upplevelser med hans _vänner_ där. Han förklarade _varför_ Voldemort är så intresserad av att döda just honom.

"Det är . . . _hemskt_." Sa både Siv och Kajsa så gott som samtidigt.

"Ja, det gör det lite besvärligt att semestra här i England. Men frågan är vad som jag kan göra åt det. Jag menar den _så gode, den så bra, den så in i h–vete förnäme_, Albus Dumbledore, har inte ens försökt hitta ett enda av de där jädra hoxjoxena som Volgi gjorde för att han inte skulle kunna dö. Hur fasiken ska jag kunna göra något åt de, när han inte _kunnat, eller idats_ Voldi är faktiskt skapad på hans tid, och det är mer herr _Dum_–ble själv som borde göra något åt det. Egentligen är det inte Voldi själv som är det verkliga problemet utan hela hans anhang. Och det är DET, som Dumble har tillåtit att få växa."

"Harry, du nämnde nåt om någon _länk_ er emellan, om, alltså när, han öppnar den igen, kan inte du jaga runt i han och se vad du kan hitta där, det borde vara den bästa källan. Och, om jag förstod dig rätt så har det alltid varit hans initiativ, var gång det har hänt. Skulle du vara beredd att aktivt jobba för information från han, då kan två saker hända, nåja, förhoppningsvis inget annat än två saker. Det ena är att du får veta mer, det andra det kan vara ett och, att han är försiktig att öppna länken och plåga dig."

"Ja, när du säger det så, jag har inte tänkt på det men efter att vi hade vår senaste duvning för ungefär ett år sen har han inte försökt. Så vi får hoppas att han _mår dåligt_."

"Men du Harry, du la en hel hög med olästa brev tillbaks i den där brevsäcken, och alla tidningar. Tänkte du läsa dem sen, eller _när du är ensam_, det kan ju vara några kärleksbrev där." Harry såg att Kajsa fortfarande var osäker på honom.

"Vi kan gå igenom dem, kanske jag ska nämna det också, i Canada använder jag namnet Sal Stern. Och en aning modifierat utseende. Och om det är brev som är till, eller nämnder det namnet så vet ni vad det är. Så okej, låt oss se hur många äktenskapserbjudanden jag får ihop nu."

"Får du såna, från många?" Undrade Siv.

"Ett par i månaden, inget jag bryr mig om. Nu när ni känner till det där om _Pojken–som–överlevde_ så ska ni veta att jag var så gott som helgonförklarad utan att jag visste något om det själv. Att jag hölls undan från hela hopen av dem var kanske bra, på sätt å vis, men det skapade ännu mer av myt, så, det finns de som försöker få mig bortgift med deras döttrar, allt ifrån det de är små, och även gamla änkor som talar om hur bra jag kan få det med dem. Men alltså, för ungefär tre till fyra år sedan började förtalskampanjen, den jag fick skadestånd för. När den var som värst, då var det mest hatbrev. Men jag har inte läst vad som har kommit efter ändringen. Så låt oss se om jag är _pest och kolera_ eller _guldägg_ nu."

Harry förklarade hur breven sorterades, och brevhögarna växte.

"Harry, den här kanske du vill öppna och läsa själv, det är hon vi mötte på fjället." Sa Siv, Harry såg oron i hennes blick.

"Luna, som jag sa, hon är speciell i sig själv, öppna och läs, läs gärna högt".

"Okej." Så läste hon.

_Bästa Harry, _

_Det är tomt efter dig här i år. Ingen här på skolan säger sig veta var du är. Pappa skriver en artikelserie om att Ministeriet har tagit hand om dig för att hjälpa dig att hålla dig borta från Dumbledore._

_The Profet, ser rätt rolig ut nu när de inte längre törs ljuga om dig._

_Tack för att du sa, det du nu sa, till de i mitt hus, de är mycket snällare med mig nu. Jag slipper ägna timmar att leta mina saker nu._

_Alla i DA, talar om att de saknar dig, vi har några möten fortfarande. Hermione letar hela tiden efter besvärjelser och förhäxningar vi bör kunna, och sen försöker vi lära oss, så gott det går, men DU Harry. Du kunde lära oss som ingen annan har lyckats med._

_Ginny och Hermione, vet att jag skriver till dig, och de ber mig hälsa. Ginny törs inte säga det, men hon vill nog skicka med en kyss i brevet också, men det får hon inte, för det är mitt brev till dig._

_Ett vemod satte sig i mig i somrast. Jag var även då med pappa på en expidition, vi fick bilder, men tyvärr var de oanvändbara. Det kändes som att jag var nära, men att det fanns andra, där också, och efter det så har jag inte längre samma kontakt med dig i mina tankar. Så, jag VET, att du har mött någon som är dig mer nära än jag någonsin har varit._

_Det värmer mitt hjärta, att du har någon att ty dig till, naturligtvis önskade jag att det var jag. Jag och så gott som hela tjejkåren här på Hogwarts (alla klasserna inräknat) (och en hel del av killarna också), ska du veta. Att den du fann ro hos var någon av oss, alltså mej._

_Men jag gläds att du har hittat någon, som du känner för. Jo jag märkte i mitt sinne att du verkligen behövde ha någon hos dig, och efter ministerieincidenten så blev det plötsligt så uppenbart att du behövde någon. Sen blev det så annorlunda._

_Innan vi kunde lämna Hogwarts sa Dumbledore till oss andra fem, att:_

_DU BEHÖVDE TID ATT SÖRJA SJÄLV. OCH ATT VI INTE FICK SÄNDA NÅGOT TILL DIG DÅ DET VAR FÖR LÄTT FÖR V. ATT HITTA DIG DÅ._

_Men Harry, vad tror Dumbledore egentligen. Voldemort kunde ju lika väl sända en uggla till dig, som någon av oss och se vart den tog vägen, eller använda —point me— den fungerade förut i vart fall._

_Tänk vidare Harry, Dolores, hon visste vart hon skulle skicka dementorerna redan sommaren före. Och hon är definitivt på hans sida._

_Nej Harry, Dumbledore vill isolera dig från oss. Faktiskt tror jag alla i DA har förstått det nu. När vi jämfört allt från åren nu, så har vi kommit fram till en slutsats som är helt otrolig. Du, du vet hur Ronald spelar schack – okej. Tala om REGLERNA för honom, för ett strategispel, så spelar han det bättre än någon annan._

_Så vi bröt ner allt — alltså ALLT — som hade hänt här (och omkring dig, det vi vet om det) så skrev vi det på papperslappar. Sen satte vi Ronald på att titta på dem och komma fram till (vilket spel spelar vi)._

_Det tog ett tag, men sen började han plocka om papprena och sen tittade han med stora ögon på Hermione och sa:_

_Faan Hermione, han försöker driva Harry till __**vansinne**__. Ett vansinne där han utför saker som ser huvudlösa ut, och som kan förklaras utifrån flera olika sidor. Och sen, när han har eliminerat V. V. Vol. Volde. Voldemort. ( Ronald stamamde fram namnet) så tänker han förklara att — __**Harry är för vansinnig för att gå fritt och är i behov av vård — eller att Harry är en ny Dark Lord och ska spärras in.**_

_Så Harry, äntligen har jag också förstått, att det jag trott mig veta, var mer än bara en fantasi. Som Hermione ofta säger att jag lever i._

_Så en sak Harry, i somrast, det måste ha varit omkring midsommar, då hade jag enormt underliga drömmar, jag skrev ner dem så snart jag hade vaknat från dem. Alltså mitt i natten när jag drömt färdigt så vaknar jag. Det lärde mor mig, att jag skulle ha en drömbok vid sängen, och så när jag drömde skulle jag komma på att jag drömmer. I själva drömmen ska jag fråga mig, vad den försöker säga mig, och när drömmen är slut ska jag veta att vakna, och skriva ner själva drömmen och vad den betyder._

_Det jag drömde då Harry, det är inget jag vill skriva dig i ett brev, men jag tror vi måste prata om det någon gång._

_Tiss dess Harry _

_Sköt om dig, och den du håller kär._

–

"Undertecknat med."

_Luna – din vän._

—

"Jag trodde det skulle komma något mer _kärt_ på slutet. Men vad ser den där tösen medför ögon egentligen?" Sa Siv efter att andäktigt ha läst högt.

"Jag har sagt det förut, hon är speciell, och ärlig."

"Harry, jag tror _det här brevet _ska läsas nu. Det är nämligen från henne också, men från den här sommaren." Sa Kajsa.

"Oj, ja okej, men innan vi går in på den. Notera att Luna fanns bara omkring några mile's från vår midsommarplats Kajsa. Luna skriver att hon _kände_ att mitt sinne förändrades, du vet nu att jag var, _så under_, när jag kom upp till er att jag inte visste vad jag skulle ta mig till. Du ändrade på det. Samtidigt skapade vi ett nytt liv. Ett liv till oss båda. Luna _kände det_."

"Ja, hon skrämmer mig också, jag såg i hennes ögon att hon såg något hon . . . något hon _var rädd för_, när hon tittade på Pavo. Jag trodde hon kände det som att Pavo höll dig från henne. Jag kände då att jag var tvungen att gå undan med honom. Men jag har läst lite i det här brevet och nu undrar jag ännu mer. Lyssna."

—

_Harry!_

_Det var en verklig överraskning att se dig, kunde jag ha sagt. Men innan jag såg dig, redan innan vi hade åkt hemifrån VISSTE jag att jag skulle möta dig, och troligen, de dina._

_Det blev en chock — inte för att jag missunnar dig livet, men det är mycket, mycket mer. Jag ska göra några försök att förklara något invecklat kortfattat._

_Själen, den är odödbar, nästan i vart fall, dementorer räknas inte nu._

_Själen är den som skapar den fysiska kroppen. Själen den är, ja den ÄR, finner inget annat ord för det. Alla har en själ, när man dör. Se din kropp som dina kläder, se själen som din kropp. När du dör, lämnar kläderna kroppen, sen sätter du på dig nya kläder. (själen lämnar kroppen, men hittar en ny)._

_Kallas reinkarnation, och många söker att slippa låsa sig i kroppar, få frid, uppnå NIRVANA. Men alltså man dör eller ska vi säga, vi byter till en ny kropp, genom att födas på nytt._

_Sen, där själar finns, där har inte TID någon betydelse. Utan att det går TID för dem, kan det gå tid för oss. Men, och det är det lustiga, en själ kan återfödas TIDIGARE än den tid den redan finns i. Alltså en själ kan existera __**samtidigt**__ i två, eller fler personer._

_Hur stark koppling själen har i respektive kropp kan påverkas av olika saker, det är för invecklat att gå in på så här i ett kort brev, men förstå att det kan finnas komplikationer eller variationer._

_Har du huvudvärk nu Harry? Och varför försöker jag säga det här?_

_Jo, när jag i förra året drömde det jag ännu inte kan skriva om, verkade det så tragiskt, och utan att jag förstod varför, men det också vackert._

_När jag såg DIG och PAVO för någon vecka sedan, då började jag förstå mer. Jag ser det som mycket betydelsefullt att vi kan samtala om saken. Det bör vara ett första samtal ganska snart, men då jag förstår att det inte kan bli, ska jag ge en varning och en förklaring. Det här brevet skriver jag i smyg, och Dobby, din husalv har lovat att det kommer till din post._

_Pavo, är helt frisk, men när han kommer upp i ungefär sex månaders ålder kan det börja märkas._

_Jag sa man föds i ny kropp. Den själ som bor i ett spädbarn kan inte göra mycket där, inte förrän efter ungefär sex månader, det är i den åldern — ge å ta nån månad — som ett barn börjar bli medveten, det är då själen börjar försöka styra den nya kroppen._

_Som jag sa, när Pavo kommer i den åldern kommer ni troligen att bli förskräckta, Pavo kommer sannolikt INTE, att börja ta kroppen i anspråk då. Den kommer, vad jag förstår att vänta LÄNGRE._

_Själen har en koppling till den, oroa er inte för det. Men och det är därför vi behöver prata. Det finns saker som är mindre roliga._

_Lycka till Harry_

_Ge min kram till Kajsa, Pavo och Siv också._

–

_Er vän Luna_

—

_P.S._

_Jag har inte sagt till nån att jag har mött er, så om du i något sammanhang nämner, så säg inget om det du heller._

_L_

—

"Harry, har vi tid att prata med henne, eller?" Undrade en orolig Kajsa.

"Jag tror vi måste försöka ordna ett möte med henne innan vi försvinner till Canada för en tid."

"Vad menar hon egentligen?"

"Jag är inte säker, men profetian, den säger att Voldi och jag är förenade på något sätt, men jag _vägrar_ att tro att han och jag är samma."

"Det tror jag inte heller Harry."

"Okej, jag ser om jag kan hitta henne, helst skulle ni tala franska, men med Luna så spelar det nog ingen roll, hon _vet_ ändå, så hittar jag henne tar jag med henne hit. Okej?"

"Gör det Harry. Jag tror det kan vara viktigt."

"Okej, tillbaks så snart jag kan. Men för att jag inte ska bli igenkänd som Harry Potter så fixar jag lite utseende." Med det ändrade Harry till sitt _Sal Stern _utseende. Så här är jag Sal Stern, så kommer ja gatt se ut i Canada."

"Oh, vad är du egentligen, och vem är du — på riktigt?"

"Det här är bara en liten förändring för att inte pöbeln ska trampa ner mig. Okej, snart tillbaks."

—

Harry var tillbaks efter en liten stund.

"Tyvärr, hon, Hermione och Ginny är tillsammans med Ron och Neville. Det i sig hade inte gjort något, men Dumbledores _fågelskådarkulbb_ är där också. Han har satt upp skydd som talar om för honom ifall någon magisk kommer inom en mile från dem, inte ens som fågel, kan jag komma närmare utan att ha dem över mig. Och det, det tänker jag inte riskera."

"Hur gör vi då?" Undrade Kajsa oroligt.

"Vi är förvarnad, vad jag förstod kommer Pavo att kanske vara lite mer _apatisk_ än vanligt, normalt borde vi bli oroade av det. För det är bara en sak att göra åt det, enligt urgammal sed, _göra sig av med det_. Men mugglarna, alltså de omagiska, slutade med det för några tiotal år sedan, en _fin_ magifamilj skulle aldrig tillåta ett sånt bara att överleva. Vi ska naturligtvis inte oroa oss. Och blotta tanken på nåt sådant finns inte i mig, tro mig inte om något sånt. Det Luna skrev, var för att vi ska förstå, och inte låta oss _övertalas_ till någon _lösning_."

"Så hemska kan de väl inte vara!"

"Tyvärr är det så. Förstod jag Luna rätt, så är det en _nu levande_ som måste _dö_ för att Pavos själ ska _vakna upp_. Eller något i den stilen, men jag tror inte att det är Voldis själ som ska komma, det så grym får inte ödet vara, och Luna sa att det var _vackert_ också, så vi får hoppas. Sirius försvann, så han är inte låst, så jag tror inte att det är han heller. Kan det vara någon på din sida som är på gränsen att dö?"

"Nån? Snälla du, nån stans mellan tjogo å femtio — minst."

"Okej, men nu vet vi att inte oroa oss."

"**Harry**!" Ropade Kajsa förskräckt.

"Ja, vad är det ?"

"Bara det inte är DU. Det skulle stämma rätt bra med det hon skrev, men ännu bättre med det som går att läsa MELLAN raderna."

"Okej, för ett år sen innan jag hade mött dig, skulle jag inte ha brytt mig, jag skulle ha kunnat gå ut i havet för att få ro. Men nu känns det som att det vore att lura in er i ett elände ni inte förtjänar, bara för att lämna er. Men en sak ska ni veta. Pavo, och ni är arvingar. Okej, en miljon (alltså i min valuta) till Luna. Resten — och det är många miljoner, till Pavo och ni är de som sköter om det, så det är för er också. Det är inte bara pengar, det är företag och mycket, mycket mer. Gringotts bank i magiska London — Diagongränden där finns det en goblin med namn Sikkso, han vet. Han sköter om allt, och vad jag förstår, gör det bra. Så ekonomiskt, är det väl sörjt."

"Harry — tala inte så — jag har inte hittat dig för att mista dig."

"Jag tänker inte hoppa i sjön."

"Okej, jag har börjat förstå det, vad gör vi nu?"

"Vi fortsätter som planerat, vi drar till Toronto. De ligger några timmar efter i tid, så vi kommer att ha en lång dag och ett par dagar med _jetlag_ innan vi kommer i fas med kroppsklockan. Jag är redan inskriven där, så för mig är det redan _klart_, ni är inbokade, men måste ha ett accept för att bli inskrivna. Det är alltså ett litet prov på att ni är _magianvändare_. Jag vet att ni är det, men ni måste visa det där. Sen ska vi till deras område som är för oss magiska, eller så tar vi oss till Salem och handlar där. Ni behöver egna trollspön, en varsin koffert, att ha saker i. En kvast, flygande kvast, en matta, också den en flygande. Okej, de är inte tillåtna här, men i resten av världen, i nästan hela världen är de det sättet många reser."

"Okej, häftigt."

"Och så ett par saker om VAR, i Canada vi är när vi är där. Alltså Ontario, heter området, det är ungefär som Lappland är för Sverige, en del av landet. Så finns det två språk, franska och engelska. Båda ska gå, men det är som på andra ställen, alla kan inte allt. Dessutom grenen som vi ska vara på i skolan är _Art of Paranormal Acitivity_, den går _enbart_ på franska. Egentligen är det _Centre de Magic_. Som jag sa förut, enda vägen för er att klara det är att först börja med språkdelen, svensk–engelsk först, och bygga på med engelsk–fransk. Efter det pratar ni både engelska och franska som _infödda_. Jag vet inte exakt hur många delar den svensk–engelska är, men engelsk–fransk förra året var 55 delar á 100 galleons styckeet."

"Harry, 55 gånger 100, bara för språket?"

"Dubbla det, för du behöver först kunna det engelska." Men det gör inget, kunskap kan man bära."

"Pengar, Harry, vi gör av med DINA pengar, det känns så fel."

"Minns du vad jag sa om RON, jag säger inte att ni är avundsjuka, men han är det, och _för stolt_ för att ta emot när han blir bjuden. Ni är familj, okej."

"Okej Harry, men det känns så . . . så fel."

"Kajsa, förra året innan jag kom till dig, jag hade lika mycket pengar då, men jag kunde lika väl ha hoppat i havet. Nu har jag någon att leva för med de pengarna, så tänk inga pengar, de är för mig som . . . ungefär som lingon på hösten, för dig, det finns hur mycket som helst av dem. Och de är till ingen nytta om jag inte använder dem."

"Harry, den där var dålig, men okej, vi har talat om det förut, och jag har okejat det. Men det . . . när man har växt upp med att tvingats vända på var enda krona, vägt var utgift, då känns det . . . så konstigt att du ska lägga ut såna enorma belopp på oss."

"Jag har aldrig haft något att fundera över, hade inget alls fram tills jag blev elva år. Då plötsligt insåg att jag hade rätt mycket, jag kunde ha visat att jag har, men nej, men att dra nytta av dem, det tvekar jag inte på. Dessutom var det inte förrän lite före jag mötte dig som jag fick veta att det var åtskilligt mer än jag hade trott. För er i min värld, behöver ni ha en så bra start det går, jag kan inte hitta någon bättre start än den här utbildningen."

"Okej, fortsätt."

"Alltså, här i England bor jag numer här, en lägenhet mitt i London. Jag _hyr_ den här lägenheten av ett bolag som jag själv äger. För dem är lägenheten uthyrd, och betalning kommer in. Så egentligen _bor jag i London_. Nu till det roliga. Lite utanför Toronto finns ett annat LONDON. London i Ontario. Det visade sig att jag är _delägare_ i en grupp hus där också. Alla delägare har en praktisk _takvåning_ i något av husen. Jag visste inte om det när jag kom dit förra året. Det var först när jag tittade närmare på mina finansiella tillgångar under juluppehållet som jag upptäckte det. Men jag använder inte den lägenheten heller. Vi bor i en enklare närmare, på gångavstånd faktiskt, från University of Toronto–Scarborough, som är universitetet vi går på.

"Det är en av Torontos universitet, men den här ligger lite öster om centrum och nära öppna områden. Nästa fördel är att det finns en viss mängd militärer i området, och därför är det _naturligt_ med en viss mängd _hyrs hyrs_.

"Men vi börjar med att ansluta oss till lägenheten i _London_. Så har vi lite tid på oss att släppa jetlagen medan vi tar oss till _New College Residence_. Där skriver vi in er, efter det tar vi oss ut till Scarborough, och installerar oss där vi ska bo. Dessutom ska ni _testas för antagning_. Jag har bokat in er, och ni är preliminärt antagna, men alla måste först genomgå en test. Det är för att dribbla bort de omagiska från magidelarna. Sen ska vi tillbaks till New College Residence. Då när ni har det färdiga antagandet klart, får ni de passerkort och identitetshandlingar som behövs."

"Oj, det verkar omständligt, behövs allt det där?"

"Jo, de har det så, det där med ID–handlingen, med kommer du in på hela universitetsdelen. Kan gå på i princip vilken föreläsning som helst, om den är _publik_, alltså inte kursspecifik. Vi ska köpa ett par _laptops_, till dem behövs operativsysem och programvara. På handlingen har ni ett bevis som berättigar till studentpris. Inte för att det spelar oss någon roll vad priset anbelangar, men med de programmen följer också en internetuppkopplingsmöjlighet i ett nät som bara studenterna har tillgång till. Det är i stort sett vad vi gör de närmaste dagarna."

—

"Okej, då tar vi lite om vilka pengar de använder och vad de är värda. Hos er var det _kronor och oren_. Och som jag sa en mycket grov översättning mellan er valuta och _mina pund_ är lite mer än tio kronor, faktiskt närmare femton än tio. Men för att det ska vara lätt att räkna, säg att det är tio. En US–dollar är mellan fem och tio kronor, ofta omkring 7. Jag får ungefär 2 US–dollar för mina pund, och ungefär fem pund för en galleon."

"Kronor och ÖREN, Harry. Det heter Öre, Ören, inte ore, oren." Skrattade Siv.

"Ska försöka minnas det till nästa gång vi är där. I Canada är det en _Loonie_, som är Canedensiska grundmyntet, och den är i balans med en US–dollar. Så en Loonie är en dollar ungefär sju kronor. Ungefär tio Loonie för en galleon.

"Sen har de varianter som ni bör känna till. Har ni hört sången med en titel som _Nickels and Dimes_ okej en _Nickel_ är en femcentare, å en _Dime_ är en tiocentare, och då är det ganska självskrivet att en Quarter är värd tjugofem cent. Cent eller Penny går på ett ut, och det är samma som _ören_ är för kronan. Sen har de Twoonie, som är två Loonie.

Det var mynten, sen har de papperspengar, i valörerna fem, tio, tjugo, femtio och hundra. Var försiktiga med att ta emot de två större, förfalskning förekommer. Och att köpa något smått och betala med stort, det väcker misstänksamhet, en del _vägrar_ att ta emot de större. De har också olika färger, de är blå, rosa, grön, röd och brun, för respektive valör.

Hör ni om Canadensiska guldmynt för något hundratal dollars . . . hmm Loonies värde så finns de i verkligheten. De har nästan lika hög kvalité som Gringotts guldgalleons. Skillnaden är var man kan använda dem. Galleons endast inom magivärlden, de andra i mugglarvärlden.

"Det är när vi handlar ute på stan, eller i studentshoppen. I magiska affärerna så handlar med Galleons, Sikler och Knuts. å de, de är besvärligare. För de har inga jämna värden, det går nästan fem hundra knutingar på en galleon, så hur många knutingar som helst är liksom _inga pengar_, de är av brons. Siklerna, skam att säga var det tretton eller sjutton, på en Galleon, men jag tror det var sjutton vi kör för det i alla fall. Och nästan tretti kutingar på en sikel. Siklerna är av silver, och Galleons av guld.

"Som jag sa förut, det går ungefär fem pund på en galleon, det blir och vid tretton kronor på ett pund så är en galleon ungefär sextiofem kronor. Men nu ska ni inte tänka i kronor, utan i galleons. Era valv har _så det räcker_ av det. När ni _köper_ kurserna så kostar var _del_ ungefär 100 galleons, en kurs kan vara från ett tjugotal men vanligast runt femtio, till över hundra, delar. Förra året kostade ungefär 100'000 galleons i bara kurskostnad för mig. Och som jag sa, ni har så det räcker och det med råge."

"Harry . . . det är pengar i såna mängder att jag blir _yr_." Kajsa såg faktiskt yr ut av alla namn, siffror och värden.

"De gör inget, se bara nöjd ut, det vi köper nu betalar jag för, jag har liksom valutan klar för mig redan. Vi kan titta på _normalkostnader_ vad det går åt per månad. Nu pratar vi om Loonies, Canadensiska pengar, eller samma mängd i US–dollar. Hyran är 875, en liten lya kostar 450. Räkna med 250 i månden för matkuponger, fast vi kanske inte gör av med så många eftersom vi äter de flesta frukostar och middagar hemma. Lunch däremot, vanligen alltså så bryr sig inte skolan, men vår linje _kräver_ att vi äter lunch, och det ingår i grundkostnaden. Det behövs, för vi gör av med ganska mycket kalorier. Internetet ungefär 80, det går att snika ner till mellan 20 och 40 som är mer vanligt som övre gräns. Sen småsaker räkna med 50 till 100, alla värden är alltså i mugglarpengar."

—

Harry teleporterade dem till lägenheten han hade tittat närmare på medan Kajsa med de andra höll på med ägarbytet.

Därefter blev det lite visning av själva staden, och med taxi till de olika ställena de skulle till. Efter att ha ätit en första gemensam måltid i den lägenhet de skulle bo i tittade de närmare på planeringen för de kommande dagarna. Testet skulle de göra dagen därpå, om det fanns någon på plats att göra det, sen ägnade de resten av den dagen att besöka Zoo, som enligt anslagen sa att de hade omkring 5000 djur, som representerade över 400 olika arter, och att de stängde halv fem, vilket var en viktig kunskap när de strosade omkring där. Zoo var beläget ganska nära stället de bodde på. Dessutom märkte de att inslaget av _militärer_, markant.

—

**EOC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

—

**Kapitel 13 Något att tillägga?**

Efter att både Kajsa och Siv klarat sina inledande tester blev de slutligt antagna och inskrivna. Jauk Milgard, blev återigen Harrys mentor, han hjälpte dem ordna med de övriga också. Kajsas handledare var äldre dam som påminde Harry om Minerva, Kathrin McHognell. Sivs, Elisabeth Jobs, var en yngre dam som verkade ha eskimåiskt ursprung.

Redan vid inledningen prickades de viktigaste kurserna in. För Siv och Kajsa var det först Svensk–Engelsk, och sedan Engelsk–Fransk. Efter det skulle de ta små steg i grundämnena, det skulle motsvara Hogwarts årskursvis i trollkarlsämnen.

Även Harry, valde språk som inledning, Engelsk–Svensk, varefter han fyllde på med Engelsk–Latin. Efter det skulle han bygga på till magisternivå i trolldryckstillverkning. Han skulle varva det med akut helning, och akut dramatisk helning. Den första av dem helade svåra sårskador snabbt, det lämnar ofta ärr men räddar livet vid en strid. Den dramatiska, kunde först kapa ett ben eller arm, och ersätta det med en mycket enkel protes. Både enkel och dramatisk helning kunde man göra både på andra och på sig själv.

Efter att de var klara med inskrivningen och den kursadministrativa delen hade de flera dagar på sig innan själva kurserna startade. Därför följde några dagars avkoppling och anpassning i den nya miljön, och inte minst en hel del besök i butiker i trakten. Det behövdes en del personliga tillbehör, som trollspön, kittlar för trolldryckstillverkning, dessutom skolväskor och förvaringskistor.

Skolväskorna såg ut som vanliga studenters väskor, men hade sju gånger mer utrymme och vägde aldrig mer än fem kilo. Förvaringskistorna var indelade i tre fack, ett _mugglarsäkert_, den hade ett invändigt mått som följde yttermåttet. De två övriga var båda sju gånger större än koffertens synbara storlek. De hade båda självkrympande och lättviktsbesvärjelser.

Gringotts vidarebefordrade Harrys post till Torontokontoret, Winky hämtade den var dag. På så vis kunde de följa vad The Profit och The Quibbler skrev om vardagshändelser och annat.

Luna var den enda av brevskrivarna som Harry brydde sig om att svara till, utöver tvillingarna med WWW.

Mugglarbrev till och från Kajsas familj förekom också, men de kom in som studentpost på universitetets adress.

En notering fanns i The Profet efter lite mer än en veckas tid.

–

_Pojken–som–överlevde, har gjort det igen._

Av – Rita Skeeter

_Harry Potter valde att inte återvända till Hogwarts efter sitt femte år. Efter att ha tagit O.W.L. kan en trollkarl eller häxa lämna skolan utan dramatik, om de har klarat godkänt i minst fem ämnen. Vid kontroll hos ministeriet visade det sig att Harry Potter hade avsevärt bättre än så._

_Potter satt dessutom med vid två tester för O.W.L. under senaste vårens provtillfällen i två ämnen han inte hade läst tidigare, och han fick högsta betyg. Efter det satt han vid N.E.W.T. för de två samt alla övriga ämnen han tidigare hade haft vid Hogwarts._

_Potter fick högsta betyg i alla utom tre. Två av dem var på gränsen att nå upp till högsta, det tredje var __**högre**__**än högsta**_.

_På ett år har Harry Potter lyckats med de studierna när han inte har __**besvärats**__ undermåliga lärare som Hogwarts har visat sig ha._

_Det är ett allmänt skämt bland eleverna om vad de gör under historielektionerna som hålls av ett slottsspöke som inte ens ser vilka elever som är vakna eller sover under hans timmar. Ravenclaw–eleverna säger att de har __**egna lektioner**__ i det och några ytterligare ämnen om kvällarna._

_För det betalar föräldrarna dyra pengar i skolavgifter. Vilka alternativ finns det? Inte många, i England i vart fall._

_Denna reporter tog sig friheten att, efter ett tips, titta på boklistan för 1992 års kurser i försvar mot svartkonst._

_Läraren, är nu intagen på St. Mungos sjukhus, avdelningen för långtidsvård. Alla elever denna reporter har talat med kallar honom för en bluff. Ett hån mot kursen, och mot dem själva. Det mesta av kurstiden ägnades åt vad läraren, (här fnyste de flesta ut ordet –lärare–) hade för kläder vid olika tillfällen i böckerna han skrivit._

_Läser man böckerna så visar det sig också att han omöjligt kan ha utfört det han skrivit, inte utan att ha varit på flera ställen samtidigt. Flera elever är mycket bestämda när de säger att han inte kunde det minsta, utöver att – le._

_Vem minns inte förra sommarens dramatik då Harry Potter och fem andra skolelever stred mot Dödsätarna i det som kallas ministerieincidenten och som resulterade i att Ministeriet numer medger att Den–som–inte–får–nämnas–vid–namn åter är tillbaks. De var underlägsna i antal till två mot en, och ändå kunde hålla sig i stridbart skick mot dem under en lång tid. Allt med enkla skolbesvärjelser, mot dödsätarnas mycket skadliga, och i en del fall mycket dödliga förbannelser._

_Att det var först när de fick hjälp av vuxna som dödsätarna kunde utmanövreras och tillfångatas ska inte förta den duglighet de sex visade prov på._

_Hur de kunde komma in på ministeriets mest skyddade delar så enkelt är ännu inte förklarat. Men det kunde omöjligt ha hänt utan att någon hjälpt till __**inifrån**__. Att hela incidenten var en fälla och att ministeriets egen personal var involverad går inte att förneka, trots att ingen vid ministeriet har ställts till ansvar._

_Det har också visat sig att en grupp elever känt ett behov av att få bättre kunskap i ämnet försvar mot svartkonst, och som de själva uttrycker det, konsten att överleva._

_Den gruppen bildades i hemlighet då läraren i ämnet __**förbjöd**__ dem att läsa teori eller praktisera minsta lilla försvarsbesvärjelse. Alla som deltog i den gruppen hade högsta möjliga betyg vid förra vårens tester. De hade utbildats av Harry Potter. Alla som denna reporter har talat med är eniga, det var enbart tack vare Harry Potter. Hade de bara följt lärarnas anvisningar skulle de omöjligt kunnat ens få godkänt i ämnet._

_Lärarkåren i det ämnet de senaste åren har varit under all kritik. Boken som delades ut gratis förra sommaren och som beskriver Harry Potter och hans tid och även hans upplevelser vid Hogwarts ger en tydlig bild av hur illa skolan har skötts, den senaste tiden._

_Det har vidare med all tydlighet visat en ännu mer skrämmande bild av Hogwarts. Under flera år har ännu ett ämne som är signifikant för tjänst i aurorkåren och många andra viktiga arbetsområden missgynnat alla elever som inte tillhört Slytherin–huset._

_Förhören med Professor Snape visade att han i all hemlighet hade hållit enskilda lektioner i ämnet trolldryck med sitt eget elevhus. Lektioner som möjliggjorde för dem att nå upp till högsta bedömning i hans ämne, vilket få elever från andra hus lyckades med, allt på grund av hans avsiktliga utbildningssätt, eller mer rätt, brist på utbildning. Han hade kravet på högsta betyg i O.W.L. för att de skulle få fortsätta med avancerad trolldrycksutbildning och kunde på det sättet förhindra huvuddelen av Hogwarts elevkår från att kunna söka vidare på aurorlinjen och andra samhällsviktiga linjer, eller komma vidare till fortsatt utbildning i själva ämnet._

_Med ledning av det kan vi dessutom nu notera att elevhuset Slytherin bara har endast sexton elever kvar efter sommarens underliga händelser, huvuddelen av dem är i första och andra årskurserna._

_De flesta av eleverna i Slytherin och några från övriga elevhem drabbades av oförklarlig medvetslöshet när de återvände till höstterminen. Två elever som på nytt återvände in i Hogwarts efter att ha vaknat upp drabbades av dödsfall så fort de kom innanför dörrarna. Efter det valde alla som först drabbats av medvetslöshet att inte återvända dit alls._

_Rykten säger att av någon orsak kan ingen med sympatier för den–som–inte–får–nämnas komma innanför Hogwarts väggar längre. De omkomna var Theodore Nott och Wincent Crabbe. Det visade sig att båda hade samma tatueringsmärke som de tidigare avrättade dödsätarna hade. Om någon av de som lämnat Hogwarts också hade märket blev aldrig känt._

_Vidare har det visat sig att Harry Potter innan han försvann, efter att ha kommit åter från sitt femte läsår vid Hogwarts, genomgått en blodsadoption och blivit Potter–Black._

_I samband med ministerieincidenten uppdagades ännu en skandal. Länge påstod ministeriet att Sirius Black var den som överlämnade familjen Potter till Den–som–inte–får–nämnas–vid–namn, och att han i samband med gripandet hade dödat dussinet fullt med mugglare och Peter Pettigrew._

_Härom året beordrade ministeriet Blacks avrättning direkt han greps._

_Det har nu visat sig att Black aldrig fick chansen att bevisa sin oskuld. Han har heller aldrig ställts inför någon domstol. Han har varit __**olagligt**__ frihetdberövad alla åren._

_Dessutom visade det sig att Peter Pettigrew inte alls var död. Sirius Black var aldrig hemlighållaren för fastigheten där familjen Potter fanns, han var bara den som __**troddes**__ vara det för att hålla den verkliga hemlighållaren säkrare._

_Peter Pettigrew var den som var hemlighållaren och var för de andra ovetande i samröre med D–s–i–f–n–v–n. Pettigrew var, och är, dödsätare, och var den som sprängde gatan, och kom undan i sin animagusform som råtta. Ser ni en råtta, slå ihjäl den. Har den en tass av silver ska den lämnas in till ministeriet. En klo kan fattas, det visar på det finger han skar av sig själv när han undkom. Silvertassen är ett resultat av förkroppsligandet av D–s–i–f–n–v–n._

_Ministeriet har återtagit den Order of Merlin som Pettigrev tilldelades postumt. Istället tilldelades sagda medalj till Sirous Orion Black, tyvärr postumt. Black omkom i samband med ministerieincidenten._

_Efter all ny kunskap i fallet har Black förklarats __**fri från skuld**__ men tyvärr först efter hans död. En grupp inom ministeriet som fått till uppgift att internutreda och ställa tillrätta en del misstag gavs fria händer, att __**göra vad som kan för att ställa till rätta så gott det går**__. De har dömt den vid tillfället tjänstgörande ministern och den som förde talan mot Black att betala till Dödsboet efter Black, en miljon galleons, i direkt utfall samt lika mycket för vart år han inte blivit utsläppt. Dessutom samma summa för den tjänstgörande ministern för vart år Black förblev inspärrad. Eftersom Black ännu inte blivit utsläppt, löper den summan vidare, men är till dags dato som följer._

_Millicent Bagnold femton miljoner initialt för Blacks år samt lika mycket för att vart år han låtit honom olagligt finnas kvar på Azkaban. Bartemius Crouch var den som var pådrivande, tiden gör att det har blivit femton miljoner. Och slutligen Cornelius Fudge då han lät Black fortsätta sitta olagligt inspärrad sju miljoner, dessutom ytterligare tjugofem miljoner för den lika olagligt beordrade avrättningen av Black. Straffsumman ska ses som ett framtida hinder för liknande oförrätter. Sammanlagt sjuttiosju miljoner, men kassan lär vara tömd långt innan så vilken summa det slutligen stannar vid är ovisst. Men så länge skuld finns häftar familjerna vid hedersskuld._

_Gringotts har ombetts försöka infordra beloppen så gott det går och föra över dem till familjen Blacks valv._

_Vidare har ministeriets försök att olagligt tillskansa sig Blacks förmögenhet hävts, och Gringotts har tilldelats två hundra tusen för det olagliga försöket att utnyttja dem i olaglig verksamhet._

_Vid testamentsgenomgången efter Sirius Orion Black visade set sig att genom blodsadoptionen kunde hela Blacks familjetillgångar enkelt överföras till den lagligt adopterade sonen Harry James Potter, numer Harry James Potter–Black, Lord Potter–Black._

_Det Daco Malfoy sa då han fick veta det passar sig inte för tryck, men han var inte glad. Resterna av familjen Malfoy har dessutom fråntagits statusen av ärbar, och har tappat både sin närvarorätt och rösträtt i församlingen, efter Lucius Malfoys äventyrslusta, platserna är tills vidare obesatta. Familjeförmögenheten visade sig dessutom vara uppbyggd under plundringen som förekom fram till 1981, och har därför omhändertagits och skall spridas ut till resterna av de drabbade familjerna._

_Arvet innebar också att Harry Potter redan förra sommaren hade erhållit status av att vara **myndig**. Varför alla aktioner att interferera med honom varit lagvidriga. Ministeriets avdelning för lag och ordning undersöker nu vem som hade **beordrat** några av ministeriets aurorer att delta i kidnappningsförsöken av Potter._

_Hittills har förhören kommit fram till att Potter måste ha bortförts med våld, från Dursleys, där han tydligen tvångsförvarades på order av Albus Dumbledore. Alastor Moodys vittnesmål visar på att Harry Potter måste ha varit allvarligt skadad vid bortförandet._

_I sammanhanget kan nämnas att Severius Snape hade befunnits i området under tiden då övergreppet kan ha skett, och att hans minnen har modifierats av Albus Dumbledore, för den aktuella tiden._

_Ingen har med bestämdhet hittills kunnat komma fram till vad som hänt med Potter vid hans bortförande, han själv vägrade att ge någon antydan om det mer än att han vid samtal med Minerva McGonagall gav en ed på att han inte var i förbund med, eller avsåg efterträda D–s–i–f–n–v–n. McGonagall sa vidare att hon hade samtalat en längre stund med Potter i samband med hans senaste besök vid Hogwarts. Han verkade mycket samlad och medveten om sin situation. Hon nämnde också att Lord Potter vägrade besöka rektorns kontor. Var gång Albus Dumbledore kallade Potter till sig, kom han inför hela elevkåren till någon av rektorns måltider och lämnade beskedet att **de inte hade något att tala om**. Det enda han hade nämnt om sin situation var att citat "händelser gjorde att jag bestämde mig" och att "Snape fick vad han förtjänade". Enligt McGonagall sa Potter aldrig vem som hade gjort vad med honom. Han sa heller aldrig vad som egentligen hade hänt eller var han befunnit sig, mer än att han kunde på nytt köpa det mesta av det han hade förlorat._

_Att Harry Potter, inte längre har något förtroende vare sig för Ministeriet eller Hogwarts och Albus Dumbledore i synnerhet visar hans handlingar._

_Det ska framhävas att Harry Potter inte på något minsta sätt har angripit någon på något sätt, annat än defensivt._

_Han måste ha skrattat sig fördärvad när ett område i centrala London drabbades av plötslig vattenutströmning._

_En adress som inte syns på grund av att den är under hemlighetsbesvärjelse avslöjade sig själv genom att åtskilliga kubikmeter vatten strömmade ut på gatan — från ingenstans — enligt oinvigdas syn._

_Från en adress på Grimmauld Place strömmade vatten ut på gatan, vattnet kom från en plats mellan nummer tio och fjorton. Där borde nummer tolv finnas._

_Men nummer tolv finns inte där, det var åtskilligt med vatten som kom som en flod ut på gatan, vatten och fiskar. Det var först förklarat med att en vattenledning hade sprungit läck, men när allt fler fiskar syntes sprattla på gatan när vattnet hade sjunkit undan blev den förklaringen ohållbar, till råga på allt smakade vattnet salt._

_Men det var inte det enda stället det drabbade. Aurorernas lokaler drabbades också samtidigt av en liknande händelse. Där kunde man konstatera att tre aurorer i tjänst samtidigt hade aktiverat sina nödflyttnycklar och tagit med sig åtskilligt med havsvatten._

_Ministeriets undersökning tydde på ännu ett försök att kidnappa Harry Potter. Denna gång hade de följt en spårningsbesvärjelse de hade satt på honom dagarna han var på Hogwarts den hade varit latent under sommaren, men när den plötsligt började signalera hans närvaro hade de transfererat sig till platsen, **en tredje gång** enligt några av de förhörda, men nu hade de hamnat på ett sälle där de var upp till huvudet i vatten som steg._

_De tvingades aktivera sina nödflyttnycklar, och då de var i direkt kontakt med havet följde åtskilliga kubikmeter av havsvatten med._

_Minitserits avdelning för lag och ordning fördömer händelsen, och har tagit fyra aurorer ur tjänst medan förhören och utredningen pågår. Tecken tyder på att även denna incident var beordrad av Albus Dumbledore._

_Se mer om förhören på sidan fem._

—

Efter att ha läst artikeln sa Kajsa, "Du verkar vara känd där, och ha satt hjul i rullningen. MEN vad betyder det där med **LORD**?"

"Att jag är Lord Potter i grunden från min egen familj, men också Lord Black genom blodsadoptionen kombinerat med testamentet."

"Vad innebär det för oss, och framtiden? Alltså att du har mer än jag ens kan fantisera om börjar jag förstå, men det betyder väl mer."

"Ja, ett par saker betyder det, enligt tradition ska en som tar upp lordskapet se till att familjen lever vidare. Det kan ha varit det som spelade in, när vi . . . när vi . . . när det blev som det blev förra sommaren. Det finns en hake ytterligare."

"Hake? Som vadå?"

"De skrev inte allt i tidningen, Hogwarts, är mer än en skola, det är ett slott också. Den grundades av fyra personer, de kallas för Hogwarts grundare. Två av dem går i nivå _Lord,_ det är Gryffindor och Slytherin. Jag råkar visst vara arvingar till dem också, utöver Ravenclaw. Jag kan även använda Lord Ravenclaw, om det behövs, men egentligen är det matrialkalisk ordning på det namnet så min första dotter blir _Lady Ravenclaw_. Så det är inte mindre än **fem**, linjer vi har att sköta om. Och alla är snuskigt rika."

Kajsas ansikte hade vitnat medan han talade och hon hade satt sig ner, hon satt tyst länge. "Harry, varför sa du inget förut? Vad jag förstår av societeten så kommer du att besväras av Siv och mig. Jag förstår nu att du har mycket förnämare släkt att hämta din tilltänkta från. Vi — vi är ju bara . . . _bara lappdjävlar_, i fint folks ögon."

"Kajsa, Siv, glöm det, jag är inte sån, men räkna med att några kommer att försöka puffa på mig deras döttrar som älskarinnor för att deras barnabarn ska kunna tilldelas någon av titlarna genom deras döttrar. Rent heraldiskt och familjemässigt är det helt i sin ordning att göra så. Alltså familjetraditionsbundet kan jag ta till mig en fru, och därtill med en älskarinna skaffa arvingar till vardera av namnen. I undantagsfall kan jag också dela ut lordtitlarna till olika söner i grundäktenskapet."

"Vill du ha ett _harem_?"

"Nej, och jag kommer att försöka hålla mig undan från alla typer av försök till det. Men, det finns ett behov att ha arvingar, vi har en, och jag hoppas på några fler, ifall du känner för det."

"Jo, som barn i en stor syskonskara är jag inte främmande för några fler, men helst inte så många som mor hade."

"Det är helt i sin ordning, jag känner inom mig att namnet Potter, är det som jag i mig själv värnar över. Men till det finns det även ett ansvar för familjen Black. Kommer det upp som en nödvändighet, så kan det i västa fall bli ett behov att titta närmare på en lösning av det."

"Som att ha en älskarinna?"

"Det är inte så jag tänker, men det kan se ut så, men det är ju bara om det blir ett _måste_. Redan innan vi möttes visste jag om det där med lordskap, men det är inget jag har brytt mig om, men nu när det förs på tal så börjar jag förstå att det inte är så bra. Visst kommer jag att ta ansvar för det. Med lordskapet ingår en hel del saker, dels stolar i beslutande samlingar. Men också vandel och heder. I min värld om, nån kallar er för _dumma namn_, kan jag utkräva duell eller ursäkt, vanligen i omvänd ordning. Skulle någon på minsta vis skada er, så är det mitt ansvar att kräva upprättelse. Just därför att ni är min familj. Dessutom, så har jag redan förkastat huvuddelen av _de fina_, i magivärlden, så de är inte på något sätt intressanta."

"Vad kommer att hända i framtiden?"

"Nu kanske ni förstår varför det är viktigt att jag inte heter Harry, utan Sal Stern här, eller annars också. Jag ska nog anta Sal Harry Stern som namn för att kunna ha kvar _Harry_. Men det är för att slippa alla lismande typer."

—

Kurserna startade och med dem blev dagarna mer inrutade, Winky blev mycket stolt barnsköterska, och tog väl hand om Pavo, som trots Lunas varning ändå började visa helt normalt handlingsmönster för sin ålder.

Harry gjorde regelbundna besök i London där han lät sig synas i Diagongränden, mest för att alla skulle tro att han var kvar i omgivningen. Han tog också transfereringslicens, för att inte drabbas av övernitiska individer. Han lyckades också med konststycket att få licens att göra flyttnycklar för personligt bruk. Det var skillnad på personligt och de som såldes till andra.

Det andra han blev tvungen att göra var att sätta sig tillrätta i parlamentet. Med sina fem röster blev maktbalansen förskjuten, men samtidigt blev hans nya status som Lord Gryffindor, och Lord Slytherin och att han upprätthöll Ravenclaw allmänt kända.

Oftast hade det enbart varit en närvaro och en röstning, men medan månaderna gick byggde det upp ett behov att ventilera lite så vid ett tillfälle begärde Harry ordet.

"Det behövs en ny ordning för ministeriet, att ha en minister har visat sig inte fungera. Jag hemställer därför att ministerposten ska fördelas till tre personer. De ska tjänstgöra i ett rullande schema, vad gäller dag–för–dag–uppgifter. Men vid känsligare frågor ska de arbeta tillsammans i frågan, och vara _**eniga**_.

"Aurorkåren, ska delas in i stridsgrupper, det handlar inte om ut och ta hand om någon enkel sak längre, vi är i **KRIG**. För det behövs andra rutiner och andra former att lösa uppgiften.

"Vid ministerieincidenten hade vi vunnit snabbt, om vi hade kunnat . . . om vi hade insett behovet, att slå ut dem på längre sikt än vi är vana vid. Vi använde enkla stunners, som deras kamrater hävde och så var de åter i strid. Vi slog ut dem tre gånger om, innan vi fick hjälp. Hade vi använt skadliga, på gränsen till dödliga besvärjelser eller förhäxningar så hade vi inte haft några problem med dem.

"Samma sak är det för aurorkåren, de måste inse behovet att använda tillräckligt med våld för att vinna. Jag skulle också vilja tilldela dem mugglarvapen, ofta är överfallen just på mugglare, eller i områden där muggalre finns. Skulle de då använda mugglarvapen, kanske något modifierade så skulle det vara lättare att dels vinna snabbt, men även efterarbetet skulle underlättas.

"Alltså, sammanfattningsvis. Ministern ersätts med tre personer. Aurorkåren får en ny arbetsform."

Harry satte sig och Albus frågade, "Någon som sekunderar förslaget?" Harry visste att för att ett förslag skulle kunna behandlas måste det få stöd av ytterligare en talare, oavsett hur många röster man hade."

"Ingen?"

"Lord Potter. Något att tillägga?"

"Ja, herr ordförande. Många tror att det är mitt ansvar att röja undan nuvarande hot, i klartext terroristen Voldemort alias Tom Riddle. Men det är det knappast, har jag inget stöd här, finns det inget som hindrar mig att lämna den här ön, och bosätta mig exempelvis i Nya Zeland. Albus Dumbledore, har genom handlingar visat vad han vill göra med mig, och jag menar att han och hans lilla melitzia kan sluta jaga mig och istället ägna sig åt det de borde göra, stötta ministeriet till en fungerande enhet.

"Medan jag ändå har talan. En ny förordning är på sin plats. Förbudet för omyndiga att utöva kontrollerad magi med trollspö, är mycket orättvist. De som bor i familjer som tillämpar magi kan obehindrat använda magi under sommarmånaderna medan de som bor i mugglarmiljö inte kan göra minste lilla sak, oavsett om det är inne på deras eget rum i ensamhet eller ute.

"Jag hemställer att de lagarna ses över så att alla som går under utbildning, kan öva hemma. Naturligtvis måste vi hålla kunskapen om oss borta från mugglarna. Men familjen till de flesta mugglaruppväxta vet redan om magivärlden.

"Därför är det inget problem egentligen. En lösning i den riktningen skulle minska klyftorna mellan grupperna. Och Albus Dumbledore, anser du att vi ska även i fortsättningen ha ett ministerium som lätt korrumperas så att DU kan sufflera dem, så var så god att sköt om det helt själv i fortsättningen, men skyll inte på mig, eller påstå att jag är i förbund med Voldemort.

"Jag kan mycket väl tänka mig att ta en vapenvila med honom, om han låter mig och mina vänner vara, i så fall kan jag låta honom vara, faktiskt så har jag aldrig angripit honom eller hans band, det är alltid han som har gått mot mig, än så länge. Det gör mig inte i förbund med honom, inte heller betyder det att jag stöttar honom.

"Åsså en sak till. Jag tänker använda så mycket våd i mina försvarsbesvärjelser att den jag träffar, den stiger inte upp själv, och förmodligen avslutar sitt liv där. Det gäller dig, och dem du skickar efter mig också, liksom Voldis gäng. Att jag kan döda, betyder inte att jag är ondskefull, jag kan använda det du kallar mörk magi, och i avsikt att döda, men det gör mig inte till nöjesmördare.

"Du, kan trots vetskapen att barn misshandlas låta det fortgå, och även skydda misshandeln. Snacka om att vara ondskefull, och **MÖRK**. Riktigt **svart**, är du i mina ögon."

Många i salen gjorde stora ögon av förvåning, en del började skruva på sig också medan Harry satte sig.

"Lord Greengraas."

"Jag sekunderar Lord Potters förlag, alla tre av dem. Lord Potter har visat mod, kunskap och framåtanda. Något vi har saknat här, länge. Visserligen är vi konservativa, och värnar om våra traditioner, men vi lever i, borde åtminstone leva i, ett samhälle som förändras. Min dotter läser mugglarstudier på Hogwarts, jag tog mig friheten att titta i hennes böcker, och eftersom jag har företag som har anknytning på den sidan så måste jag känna till hur det fungerar där. Därför blev jag ytterst förvånad när jag upptäckte att inget av utbildningen visar hur det fungerar där nu, allt visade hur det var för hundra till två hundra år sedan. Ska vi överleva på sikt, måste vi kunna fungera jämsides med dem, det betyder inte att vi ska visa dem vår magi, eller bli som dem."

"Tack Lord Greengraas." Sa Harry.

"Lady Longbottom."

"Tack herr ordförande. Lord Potter, har du tänkt dig några namn för ministergruppen?"

"Nej Lady Longbottom, däremot utan att säga något nedlåtande om Lord Diggory, så är det min uppfattning att han inte gör mycket utan att ha det sanktionerat av Albus Dumbledore. Jag föredrar personer i stil med Fru Bones, men hon behövs tyvärr där hon är som chef, annars vore hon en bra kandidat."

"Det där var ett elakt påstående Lord Potter, på gränsen till en förolämpning." Sa Albus.

"Jag sa bara att det _**är min uppfattning**_. Inte att det är så i verkligheten. Om Lord Diggory, känner sig träffad och är helt fri från skuld så erbjuder jag en miljon galleons, om Lord Diggory kan ta en fullständig trollkarlsed och bedyra att min uppfattning saknar grund."

Ännu fler förvånade blickar fladdrade mellan Dumbledore, Diggory och Potter, det handlade om stora pengar och en hedersfråga.

"Lord Diggory, dags att bli en miljon rikare?"

"Nej Lady Longbottom, jag avstår. Jag är inte helt fri i den skuldfrågan och hade den inte ställts på sin spets hade det fortfarande endast handlat om att Lord Potter vädrade sin stämma och hade sagt vad han tror om mig, men då en del försöker skjuta högre än de kan, så träffade de lägre. Lord Potters uttalande fick mig att börja tänka, och måhända kan jag inom kort stå på egna ben. Tack Lord Potter."

"Ingen orsak Lord Diggory, jag sa det inte alls i orsak att kasta skit mot dig. Alla har vi våra fördomar och våra hjältar. Många har en gloria de putsar väl, men som **kan** ha kommit dit av andras gärningar. Liksom en av lärarna vi hade på skolan, han tog åt sig äran av vad andra hade gjort. Kanske är han inte ensam om att göra så."

"Vakta din tunga Harry." Sa Albus fränt.

"Albus Dumbledore, för dig är det Lord Potter, dessutom, det jag sa, det är enkelt att styrka. Frågan däremot verkade du ta illa vid för. Då frågar jag dig rakt ut efter några påståenden. **Först**, du har påstått i samtal med mig att du förväntade dig att Voldemort skulle återvända. **För det andra**. Du har talat om varför du var övertygad om det. Då ställer jag frågorna. **Har du talat om det för ministeriet**? **Varför har du inget gjort åt det under åren**? Varför förväntar du dig att jag ska bry mig om honom, det finns mängder med andra som har drabbats av honom?"

"Harry — . .

"Lord Potter gäller för dig."

"Lord Potter, du vet mycket väl varför . . . "

"**Du har inte gjort ett jävla dugg åt det under tiden**, och du hävdar dig vara en ljusets riddare. Vad vore du utan Tom Riddle, eller hans grupp. **Inte ett skit**. Du har fått en hedersmedalj som ger dig förmåner, du nämner den i breven du skriver, det ser verkligen fint ut. Men är det någon som såg dig göra rätt för den? Eller är det en Lockhart? Att du tog äran för något du egentligen inte gjorde? Håll dig undan från mig. Mig har du plågat nog mycket. Bara så du vet det, jag har satt undan tillräckligt med minneskopior för att täcka upp min tid med dig, och vad du har kostat mig. Jag förstod inte från början varför jag inte kom ihåg att fråga om saker jag skulle ha frågat dig om, saker jag hade noterat i min anteckningsbok. Men när jag börjat lära mig om minnen och minnesjusteringar började jag ana. Nej, jag **påstår** inte att du har minnesjusterat mig, men jag **gissar** att du har gjort det, otaliga gånger. Så håll du din lilla meitzia borta från mig."

Albus hade blivit så förvånad att han inte ens försökte avbryta Harry, trodde han, men efter en stund började misstänka att det fanns en magisk utstrålning som hindrade honom, honom och många fler.

—

A/N: Någon påpekade att Harry hade hävt nyttjanderätten till Sirius gamla hem. Därför borde inte flyttnycklar ha kunnat föra de ur fenixgruppen dit. Det är helt sant, men Remus Lupin fick fortsätta att avnända huset för sig själv och dem han inbjöd, därför är det möjligt att han själv, och kanske Tonks i första hand, och kanske några ytterligare kom dit. Det kan ha blivit oväntat vattenflöde på andra ställen utan att det nämndes i tidningen.

—

**EOC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

**Kapitel 15 Måste Harry Dö?**

En av Harrys studieämnen hade gett honom en idé. Att mugglaranpassa ett magiskt hem så att elektronisk utrustning kunde användas innebar att skapa en permanent energiomvandlare.

Den behövde något som kunde motsvaras av trollspöts kärna, den skulle kanalisera den omgivande magiska energin till fysisk energi. När det gällde enkla apparater var det enklast att ha små eluttag, alltså en omvandlare energi till vart uttag. Då skulle volt och frekvens definieras.

Med en liten dosa i mitten och två trådar ut från den skulle han kunna definiera vilken spänning han ville, och aktivera den först efter att han fick den mot sin motståndare.

Hans nästa fas på den idén hämtade han från en redan befintlig mugglarutrustning. Varför göra sig av med själva kärnan när det räckte med att endast trådar från den skulle träffa motståndaren. Femtio tusen volt, med tvåhundra pulser i sekunden, efter att han släppte funktionen skulle den återställa sig själv och vara klar för nästa mål.

Hans nästa idé på samma linje var en ännu mer sofistikerad utveckling av den. Den byggde på samma princip, men hade spänningsfördubblare i mångfald. Istället för att träffa motståndaren skulle den slå ut på vardera sidan om målet och utlösa ett fält emellan ytterändarna. Allt mellan dem skulle då drabbas.

Den enheten blev dock för stor att kunna hanteras praktiskt, men den kunde krympas, placeras i en dimensionsficka vid livremmen och ändå fungera, faktiskt ännu bättre än som handhållen. Han modifierade den första att även den vara livremsburen. Med den kunde han nu göra angrepp mot två personer samtidigt, en med vardera handen.

Han hade också tittat på hur han skulle kunna göra ett energiomvandlande skydd till sig själv. Han hade ju redan teorin och även praktiskt klarat av några mindre tester att göra om PSI, som magiska energin kallades, till fysisk energi. Nu gällde bara att göra riktig nytta av det.

Efter några besök i mugglardelen av universitetets bibliotek och en hel del arbete vid datorn hade klart för sig vilka tyger som skulle användas och hur de skulle byggas upp.

Kevlar var ett nytt mugglarämne, den andra var kolfiber, kombinerade men dem två blev resultatet enormt starkt och elektriskt ledande tyg. Hår, eller ännu bättre hår och blod av en magisk individ skulle göra allt magianpassat.

En helt vanlig mugglarkostym skulle kunna vara så stark att den hindrade pistolkulor att komma in i kroppen. Vassa föremål som knivar var de inte lika tåliga mot. Men genom det magiska inslaget kunde han besvärja den magiska biten att omvandlas till elektricitet. Då hela plagget var ledande skulle han själv inte drabbas, det skulle vara som att sitta i en bil när blixten träffar, energin skulle gå runt omkring.

Problemet skulle vara att också förbruka energin. Han fann ingen annan lösning på det än att ha två stycken jonstrålare. En vid vardera handen, handskarns ovansida utrustades med tre strålare vardera, ena handen för positiva och den andra för negativa joner. En liten ackumulator skulle förvara energin i upp till några minuter, hade han inte avsiktligt börjat jonisera innan dess var risken stor att den började jonisera spontant.

Han byggde upp en mindre prototyp och testade dess motståndskraft mot magi. Magimotståndet visade sig hålla mot nästan allt, utom, fysiskt frammanade vassa föremål. Efter tre dödsförbannelser eller åtta kraftiga stunners började joniseringen av sig självt. Den var så stark att den krossade stenar på fem meter avstånd. Den fick en ganska stor köttbit att bli genomgrillad på någon minut.

Joniseringen behövde, utöver den överloppsenergi som kom av att omvandla absorberad magisk energi, även materia att jonisera. Han hade först varit inne på att ha en del materia i en behållare. Han hade övervägt silver med tanke på varulvar, men för att kunna fördela silvret var det tvunget att vara transportabelt, och vanligt silver var inte transportabelt, kvicksilver var inte något alternativ.

Däremot, vatten och luft, det var ämnen som fanns i överflöd i de flesta miljöer, all luft har en viss mängd vattenånga, det skulle räcka. Vattnet kunde enkelt slås isär till H+ och OH–, de kunde sedan separeras till vardera sidan. Fanns det gott om vattenånga i luften kunde vattenmolekyler joniseras, om inte övergick den till att använda luftens kväve. För varje positiv jon måste en negativ jon också avges för att hålla den elektriska balansen. Han ryste inför sitt nya vapen att kunna använda mot Voldi, men egentligen var _vapnet_ en biprodukt till skyddet.

Trots allt handlade det om mycket avancerad teknologi, något Voldemort inte förväntades ha en aning om. Därmed skulle profetian också kunna uppfyllas.

—

Vid hans nästa besök i Diagongränden talade han med sin vän Sikkso, och förklarade vad Voldemort hade gjort. Han förklarade också om Helgas bägare som förvarades i Bellatrix valv. Sikkso tittade länge på Harry, och strax syntes något som kunde vara ett leende.

"Sir, boxen finns nu i ditt valv. En replik kommer att inom någon timma ha ersatt originalet där den förut fanns. Det handlar inte om att vi _stulit_ det, mer korrekt är det att påstå att vi bidrar till din seger, för att inte ni herr Potter, eller vi ska kunna anklagas för stöld ersätts originalet med en till oskiljbarhet befintlig kopia. Att inte Voldemorts horcrux finns i den, saknar betydelse, då det är en olaglighet. Och det ska inte heller glömmas bort att bägaren som fanns där i sig själv redan var stulen på annat ställe."

Harry säkrade bägaren genom att ta hand om den med box och allt, nu återstod egentligen enbart Nagini. Eller mer bestämt, kristallen som fanns inne i henne.

—

Harry kunde också läsa i tidningarna _hemifrån_ att Dolores var hade blivit föremål för rättslig prövning, och dömts att betala skadestånd med ett tusen galleons och ett år i Azkaban för var timma av _speciell extratjänst_ hon hade dömt ut. Redovisningen av tid hade hämtats från Hogwarts register. Det skulle räcka för att bli livstid. Hon hade dessutom erkänt användningen av blodspennan, sanningsserum, hotet med tortyrförbannelsen och att hon hade dirigerat dementorerna mot Harry Potter. Dessutom kom det fram att hon lika olagligt hade utfärdat förbudet för Potter att spela quidditch, liksom att hon hade beslagtagit hans åskvigg. Med åtgärden att upphäva möjligheterna till brevväxling med omvärlden blev påföljden för stor för att räcka med inlåsning, hon hade dömts till dödsportalen.

—

En dag fick Harry ett oväntat besök.

"Herr Potter, jag heter Jack LaGrell och jag representerar Canedensiska magiministeriet. Vi har fått en underlig begäran från England. De vill att vi ska hjälpa dem med att du hjälper dem med en sak. Är det något du kan tala om vad det handlar om?"

"Jasså, de skrev till er ändå, talade de om vad det handlar om?"

"Ja, men det är klassat _omega_, så jag vet inte vad de egentligen vill, jag har bara fått uppgiften att träffa dig och tala om att ministeriet önskar ett samtal med dig i frågan."

"Okej, när?"

"Så snart det passar."

"Okej, nu är väl så bra som senare."

"Okej, här, håll om flyttnyckeln med mig så är vi där direkt."

—

Efter att ha fått vänta lite mer än tio minuter kallades Harry in till ett rum.

"Ursäkta att du fick vänta lite, men då vi inte hade satt någon tidpunkt för mötet så blev det lite plötsligt sammankallande av en del personer, hoppas inte väntan har gjort dig illa till mods. Du är nu i en säkerhetsklassad lokal och kan tala fritt, de som finns här har alla högsta säkerhetsnivå. Räcker det för dig?"

"För det första så är det väl inte upp till mig att ifrågasätta, men jag har inte sett något bevis för att vi är ens i Canada längre, än mindre på ministerienivå. Så kan jag bara få ett par fullständiga eder på att vi talar sanning, så kan jag också tala."

"Bra, det är rätt sätt. Jag Henrie DeGere svär på min magi och mitt liv på att det jag säger är sanning, jag kan undvika att svara på frågor eller tala om saker, men det jag säger är sanning. På det svär jag."

Den blå auran som omslöt honom tonade ut efter några sekunder, Harry svor sin ed likaså.

"Gott, vi alla som var här inne när du kom in ingår i ministeriet, på olika nivåer. Jag kan alltså inte säga att vi alla här är det nu, för du är det ju inte. Likaså, det jag sa inledningsvis är också sant. Är det okej för dig nu?"

"Ja, det är okej, inte för att jag misstror er, men det finns andra jag misstror, andra som mycket väl skulle kunna skapa en illusion av att det är ministerienivå på det. Ni har alltså fått en begäran från England, är det så?"

"Ja."

"Vad säger den i klart språk?"

"Den vill att vi kort och gott _lånar ut dig_."

Harry visade dem brevet han själv hade fått, och en kopia på hans eget svar.

"Ja, jag misstänkte att det handlade om något i den stilen, men _**de**_ sa inget alls om vad det handlade om, bara att de hade goda skäl att be om din hjälp. Vet du varför?"

"Bättre att visa er med ett minnessoll, om det går att uppbringa ett."

Det blev många minnen som visades, inklusive Harrys _inre_ minnesbilder från Voldemorts horcruxtillverkning.

"Det jag tror mig veta är att Dumbledore spelar ett elakt spel, och har gjort det en tid. Jag vill inte släppa loss Voldi, men jag vill inte vara en offrad bonde på deras schackbräde. Ska vi ens överväga så måste vi kunna ställa frågor som vi får trovärdiga svar på. Det handlar inte om att jag ska ifrågasättas av dem, det är VI som ska ifrågasätta dem."

"Om vi gör en grupp, säg tolv personer som är din stab och säkerhet, åtta av våra bästa skyddsvakter. Två speciella utredare som är bra på att kolla skyddsnivåer och två som representerar vårt ministerium. Och att ni får **KRÄVA** svar på de frågor ni, och speciellt de frågor du vill ställa. Skulle det vara en möjlighet att kunna komma längre i den här frågan?"

"Först vill jag ha en godtagbar ed från dem som är inblandad på deras sida, sagt till någon härifrån att det inte är ett bakhåll för att lura mig till något. Och att de inte har minsta bakslughet eller oärliga avsikter, och att inga andra än de uppräknade ska beröras. Det är främst Albus Dumbledore, jag vill ha den eden av. Han har spelat med dolda kort alltför länge, för att jag ska tro på honom. Under den förutsättningen kan jag tänka mig att vi samlas inför deras _stora råd_, och får ställa våra frågor."

"Gott, du nämnde i ditt svar till dem något om _betalning_, vad hade du tänkt dig?"

"Jag behöver inga pengar för egen del, men just på grund av hur de har hanterat situationen i England i många sekler så tycker jag att det är dags för dem att vakna. Så när vi är där, då är ju _toppaurorsnivå_ en lämplig lönenivå för alla som ingår i styrkan. Finns det någon med bättre lön så sätter vi den nivån på alla, det plus utlandstraktamente. Det är för tiden vi är där. Bestämmer vi sen att vi — för jag menar att _**vi**_ jobbar tillsammans med det här jobbet, så tittar vi på _bonusen_, vid förhandlingen. Så ni kan ordna med dem, klara ut betalningen för att vara där och diskutera, så får vi se sen."

Medan Harry talade såg han leendena runt om, han anade att de flesta där skulle bli med honom. Han hade redan förstått att det handlade om en speciell grupp inom ministeriet, det var inte vanliga aurorer.

"Gott, det är alltså okej för din del att vi ordnar ett möte med dem, och du får veta när, ungefär en vecka innan?"

"Ja, det är okej, det är viktigt att Albus Dumbledore är bland dem vi får ställa frågor till."

—

En och en halv vecka senare var Harrys grupp i engelska ministeriets Stora Råd. Amelia som var talespersonen för dem i den här frågan som var ytterst vag i sin beskrivning om varför Harrys medverkan var så viktig. Allt knöts till dels att han överlevde bara lite över ett år gammal, men även hans senare möten med honom hade nämnts. Det hade blivit hans tur att tala, eller ställa de frågor han önskade.

"Det verkar som att det är stort förtroende ni har för mig, jag som inte ens gick mer än fem år på Hogwarts. Men på de fem åren lärde jag mig hur undermålig utbildning ni har här i Europa, se bara på mig, en fjärdeårselev från Hogwarts vinner över de tre Europeiska skolornas bästa elever. För det var ju så att även Hogwarts hade sin ordinarie deltagare. Se bara på hur många som kvalificerat sig till N.E.W.T. i trolldryckstillverkning. Hur ser er utbildning i mugglarkunskap ut, i förhållande till hur det är bland mugglarna. Se bara på lärarna i försvar mot svartkonst medan jag var där. En var värddjur för Voldemort, en var bluffmakare av rang, en var varulv, faktiskt en av de bättre lärarna. Ja han var den bästa faktiskt, den bäste av dem. Sen var det en dödsätare som var förklädd, han lyckades klara sig med PJ, och lura hela er personalstyrka under hela läsåret. Han utbildade visserligen hyfsat, sen Dolores, frid över hennes minne. Ja, det är den lärarkår ni har visat mig. Inte undra på att ni inte har bättre resurser att klara er. Jag har några frågor jag vill ställa till Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore, det har sagts mig att det är DU som har övertygat ministeriet om att det är MINA TJÄNSTER ni behöver. Alltså är det väl lämpligast att du svarar. Är du beredd att svara under sanningsserum?"

"Inte för att jag tycker det ska behövas men — JA, det är jag."

"Då vänder jag mig till min regerings stödpersonal, testa Albus Dumbledore för förebyggande motverkan mot sanningsserum."

Nu blev det ståhej omkring det, framför allt då det visade sig att testet på Albus reagerade positivt.

"Det ante mig att du skulle vara beredd på att kunna ge vilka lögner du vill medan alla vi skulle tro att det var sanning. Jag är inte lika lätt att övertala på det, Fru Bones, jag hemställer att min regerings variant av sanningsdrog får användas."

"Hur är den annorlunda?"

"Den ger den tillfrågade möjlighet att svara som den vill, men vi ser om personen ljuger, det är en kombination av besvärjelse och ingredienser i den. Den är helt ofarlig att använda, men den visar på lögner."

"Albus?"

"Nej tack."

"Då fru Bones, har vi inget mer att diskutera i frågan. Albus Dumbledore har agerat, och agerar, på ett sådant sätt att det gagnar Voldemort, och är det ert ministeriums ställningstagande att stödja det, så får ni sköta era inre angelägenheter själva."

"Albus, är det något du har att säga i frågan?"

"Bara att det är beklagligt att Harry Potter verkar vilja stödja den värsta representanten för ondskan vi har."

"Ett bra försök Albus. Jag påstår, att det är din avsikt att se mig dö — i samband med att Voldemort försvinner, så att du kan ta åt dig äran, och du hade hoppats kunna ta över mina ägodelar också, fast nu är du förbannad för att de är bortom din räckvidd. Jag har erbjudit dig att tala sanning, men det vägrar du att göra."

"NÄ HÖR NU HÄR MIN UNGA MAN . . . . . "

"Albus Dubledore, jag anklagar dig för högförräderi, jag anklagar dig för brott mot samhället, missbrukande av maktställning och medhjälp till MORD. Godtar du en korrekt sanningsdrog i ett försök att rentvå dig?"

Simultant med att Albus fick sitt trollspö i handen gick åtta stunners mot honom. Sju undvek han men slöades ner tillräckligt för att träffas av ännu två och så blev han helt utslagen.

Han söktes igenom för flyttnycklar och extra spön, han sattes på antimagimanschetter, bands fast vid förhörsstolen, han erhöll också en dos av den alternativa sanningsdrogen, innan han väcktes upp.

"Albus Dumbledore, du anklagades på en del punkter och dina handlingar tvingar oss att undersöka anklagelserna, visar de sig sakna grund skall förhållandet ändras. Var så god att fortsätt utfrågningen."

"Tack Fru Bones, frågorna kommer att ställas så det är enkelt att utläsa svaren, de är endast två alternativ. Uteblivet svar är ett lika bra ja, som ett uttalat ja, det andra alternativet är alltså. Nej.

"Egentligen skulle jag börja med frågor långt tillbaks i tiden, men jag ska hålla mig till min tid och det som berör Voldemort.

"Är det korrekt att du visste redan 1981 då i samband, med mina föräldrars bortgång att Voldemort inte var borta för bestående?

"Ja."

"Det skulle vara intressant att veta vad du har gjort för att förebygga det. Är det korrekt att anta att du INTE har orienterat ministeriet om det?"

"Ja."

"Då vi kommer in på mer detaljfrågor så kan det behöva klaras ut säkerheten på personer här. Är det din uppfattning att det är MINST TRE personer här inne som är i Voldemorts tjänst och som inte är du eller jag och dem jag har med mig?"

"Ja."

"Fru Bones, visst är det olagligt att vara i Voldemorts tjänst?"

"JA."

"Gott, samtliga Britter, ni bör nu visa era bara ärmar, både höger och vänster sida."

**"AVADA KEDAVRA"** Hördes två röster.

Det som därefter följde hade magisamhället aldrig sett förut, medan två gröna energiknippen slog in på Harry och några skrek, ett ögonblick efteråt segnade fyra personer ner. De flesta blickarna riktades mot Harry, som inte verkade bekomma sig nämnvärt. Han tog fram något som såg ut som en tegelsten men verkade vara av keramik, han satte den på golvet och lät joniseringen gå in i den, den skulle bli het, men det var enda möjligheten att jämna ut energinivån. Han var glad att skyddet fungerade även i praktiskt bruk.

"Harry — Lever du? Hur är det möjligt två dödsförbannelser och . . . du lever?" Det var Amelia som verkade förundrad.

"Ja, visst gör jag det, varför skulle jag inte göra det?"

"Men — dödsförbannelser finns det inget skydd mot"

"Som jag sa förut, kvalitén på er utbildning är bristfällig. På golvet finns fyra dödsätare, hemma skulle mugglarna ha slagit ut dem på samma sätt som mina skyddsvakter gjorde med dem, ni kanske såg att de inte visade någon notis om mig, när de såg att det enbart var dödsförbannelser de skickade mot mig, de hade fullt förtroende för min möjlighet att stå emot det. Få nu undan avskrädet och låt oss fortsätta."

"Hur?"

"Utbildning kostar, Hogwarts är trots sin bristfällighet är inte heller gratis. Så låt oss komma vidare, nu är vi av med Voldemorts ledamöter i rådet, då kan vi gå vidare. Albus Dumbledore, när mina föräldrar fick rådet att _gå under jorden_ av dig, då var det beroende på något, en profetia, eller hur?

"Ja. Men . . . "

"Inga men nu, visst var det du som utförde besvärjelsen som skulle göra det omöjligt för dem som inte fick vetskap om _hemligheten_ om var de fanns?"

"Ja."

"Se, det här går ju utmärkt, du har svarat sanningsenligt hittills. Nu kommer den stora frågan, visst är det väl så att den som utför besvärjelsen VET vem som är hemlighållre?"

"Ja . . . men . . . "

"Alltså, DU VISSTE, redan då, att det var Peter Pettigrew som var hemlighållaren, och lät Sirius Black mer eller mindre medvetet ruttna bort i Azkaban. Var det inte så?"

"Jo . . . men . . . . "

"Var nu vänlig att svara med en lögn på nästa fråga, bara för att visa att du kan det, Var det du som bevittnade mina föräldrars testamente?"

"Nej."

—

Harry väntade en stund han såg att Albus började vrida sig.

"Jooooo, det var jag."

"Tack, svarade du självständigt nej, på förra frågan?"

"Ja"

"Så du håller med om att du har friheten att svara som du vill, hur kom det sig att du ändå kom fram med det sanna svaret?"

"Det har varit underligt, på frågorna med ja eller nej som svar, har jag inte kunnat svara så här, men jag är fri att svara hur jag känner för, men då det var en lögn tvingades jag ändå att komma med sanningen. Men så här kan jag tala fritt, jag vet inte vad som händer om jag ljuger, men jo jag känner det inte lika styrt som den vanliga, men den är absolut lika effektiv."

"Gott. Alltså du är enligt dig själv skyldig att ha missbrukat maktställning genom att hjälpa dåvarande minister att gömma undan Sirius Black?"

"Ja . . tyvärr."

"Du sa också att du bevittnade testamentet. Var det inte så att du mot testamentet uttalande satte mig hos Dursley's?

"Ja . . . "

"Varför då — kan man tänka. Jo det hör ihop med att Sirius skulle vara undanstoppad, annars skulle han ha haft vårdanden om mig. Var det inte det som var orsaken?"

"Ja."

"Jag anklagar dig för medhjälp till barnmisshandel utöver ännu ett fall av missbrukande av makt. Så tar vi förhållandet att jag hölls borta från all kunskap om magi så länge som möjligt, jag påstår att det var för att minska mina möjligheter att överleva mötet med Voldemort, var det så?"

"Ja."

"Var det också meningen att jag skulle ha tillräckligt förtroende för dig för att signera mitt testamente till något som du kunde _administrera_?"

"Ja."

"Alltså försök att tillskansa dig saker du inte hade med att skaffa, försök till mord och stöld. Om jag inte skulle överleva mötet med Voldemort innebär det ju att du medvetet har försökt minska risken för att han elimineras."

"NEJ."

Harry väntade ut minuten utan att det kom någon rättelse.

"Alltså, du menar att jag ska dö, och att det ska hjälpa att få bort Voldemort?"

"Ja."

"Var det din avsikt med att få mig hit så att du kunde se till att både jag och Voldemort dog?"

"Ja."

"Det betyder att det måste finnas en orsak för din slutledning att Voldi och jag på något sätt dör samtidigt. Låt mig fråga. Här kan du alltså svara det mesta du vill men håll dig till en siffra. Hur många horcrux har Voldemort gjort?"

. . . . .

"Du verkar inte vilja svara på det . . . nå vi vet att Dagboken är dödad, det gjorde jag när jag var tolv år. Jag påstår att du inte har hittat något enda horcrux. Är det så?"

"Ja."

"Har du aktivt sökt några"

"Ja."

Du påstår i princip att jag är ett. Är det så?"

"Ja."

"Bara som orientering till alla här, jag har varit ett horcrux, men jag är det inte. Voldi har gjort några fler, det lönar sig inte att döda honom nu, faktiskt, det går inte. Inte så länge det finns horcrux kvar. Genom att han dessutom har förkroppsligat sig så måste alla horcruxen förstöras innan han kan dö på riktigt, lyckas man förstöra den kropp han har nu kan han skaffa en ny, och då vet vi inte hur han ser ut. Det är bäst om hans kropp är intakt tills alla horcruxen är förstörda. Då har jag några frågor omkring min person. Albus Dumbledore, har du på något sätt haft andra personer i min närhet för att spionera på mig och det jag gjort?"

"Ja."

"Har Hermione Granger deltagit i det?"

"Ja"

"Har Ron Weasley spionerat på mig för din räkning?"

"Ja."

"Har du betalat pengar till dem för deras hjälp?"

Ja."

"Har du haft fler att spionera på mig?"

"Ja"

"Vem?"

"Det vill jag inte svara på."

. . .

"GINNY WEASLAY"

"Fler än så?"

"Nej."

"De där från din klubb, de som hela tiden fans på Private drive, var de där för att hålla mig inne, som i instängd, eller för mitt beskydd?"

"Både och."

"Du ville alltså hålla mig instängd så att jag hade ett rent helvete där."

"Ja."

"Fanns det någon form av besvärjelse utförd på dem som gjorde att jag behandlades sämre på grund av det än jag skulle ha gjort utan den besvärjelsen?"

" . . . . . . . . J A."

"Fru Bones, jag tycker mig ha bevisat att Albus Dumbledore är nog orsak för mig att hålla mig så långt borta härifrån som möjligt. Blotta åsynen av honom gör mig sjuk, för jag vet att det är han som orsakat det helvete jag har haft. Skulle jag inte ha slagit mig fri härom året skulle jag ha varit död för egen hand eller ha blivit en hatare som skulle ha drivits till vanvett av honom, jag tackar min lyckliga stjärna att jag aldrig föll för frestelsen att döda Draco, som vad jag har förstått att var Albus förhoppning att jag skulle göra, då skulle han ha haft mig hårt i sitt garn. Hagrid är oskyldig till det som drabbade honom när han stängdes ute från skolan, Albus visste det också, åtminstone efter att jag dödade baselisken. Men inte har Hagrid fått någon upprättelse heller, det är den vänskap Albus erbjuder. Albus Dumbledore, visste du redan när du gjorde besvärjelsen över mina föräldrars ställe att Peter var förrädare?"

". . . . JA."

"Jag anklagar dig Albus Dumbledore för medhjälp att mörda mina föräldrar, i avsikt att komma över mig, och med mig familjens tillgångar. Det finns en gammal lag från år 634 som inte har annullerats, den gör det möjligt för mig att begära ditt hus, som ersättning för det du gjort, och försökt göra mot mitt, det handlar om försök till ättebrott. Jag Harry James Potter hemställer enligt lagen från om egendomsstöld och försök till ättebrott att Albus Dumbledores hus överlämnas till familjen Potters hus. För det måste du Albus Dumbledore medge att jag har rätten att hemställa om det, nu är du under sanningsdrogen, men sakförhållandet är inte annorlunda för det. Medger du att förhållandet finns för att min hemställan är berättigad?"

"Ja, tyvärr. . . . "

"JAG BEGÄR DITT HUS ENLIGT LAGEN FRÅN 634 MED ANLEDNING AV DINA HANDLINGAR MOT MITT HUS."

Silvriga, blå, och guldfärjade slingor började ett växelspel mellan Albus och Harry det pågick en lång stund, slingorna letade sig ut ur lokalen likaså.

"Det ser ut som att du försökte radera ut en hel ätt Albus, har du raderat ut andra ätter tidigare?"

"Nej, "

. . . .

"Jag hade ingen tanke i den riktningen mot Potters heller, det bara blev så att av det jag såg, så kan inte Harry leva medan Voldemort gör det. Som Harry sa, alla horcruxen måste bort först. Harry är ett, han sa det själv också. Det innebär att han är tvungen att dö för att kunna få bort Voldemort, men vem kunde säga det till honom, eller hans vänner."

—

**EOC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

**Kapitel 15 Måste Harry Dö?**

En av Harrys studieämnen hade gett honom en idé. Att mugglaranpassa ett magiskt hem så att elektronisk utrustning kunde användas innebar att skapa en permanent energiomvandlare.

Den behövde något som kunde motsvaras av trollspöts kärna, den skulle kanalisera den omgivande magiska energin till fysisk energi. När det gällde enkla apparater var det enklast att ha små eluttag, alltså en omvandlare energi till vart uttag. Då skulle volt och frekvens definieras.

Med en liten dosa i mitten och två trådar ut från den skulle han kunna definiera vilken spänning han ville, och aktivera den först efter att han fick den mot sin motståndare.

Hans nästa fas på den idén hämtade han från en redan befintlig mugglarutrustning. Varför göra sig av med själva kärnan när det räckte med att endast trådar från den skulle träffa motståndaren. Femtio tusen volt, med tvåhundra pulser i sekunden, efter att han släppte funktionen skulle den återställa sig själv och vara klar för nästa mål.

Hans nästa idé på samma linje var en ännu mer sofistikerad utveckling av den. Den byggde på samma princip, men hade spänningsfördubblare i mångfald. Istället för att träffa motståndaren skulle den slå ut på vardera sidan om målet och utlösa ett fält emellan ytterändarna. Allt mellan dem skulle då drabbas.

Den enheten blev dock för stor att kunna hanteras praktiskt, men den kunde krympas, placeras i en dimensionsficka vid livremmen och ändå fungera, faktiskt ännu bättre än som handhållen. Han modifierade den första att även den vara livremsburen. Med den kunde han nu göra angrepp mot två personer samtidigt, en med vardera handen.

Han hade också tittat på hur han skulle kunna göra ett energiomvandlande skydd till sig själv. Han hade ju redan teorin och även praktiskt klarat av några mindre tester att göra om PSI, som magiska energin kallades, till fysisk energi. Nu gällde bara att göra riktig nytta av det.

Efter några besök i mugglardelen av universitetets bibliotek och en hel del arbete vid datorn hade klart för sig vilka tyger som skulle användas och hur de skulle byggas upp.

Kevlar var ett nytt mugglarämne, den andra var kolfiber, kombinerade men dem två blev resultatet enormt starkt och elektriskt ledande tyg. Hår, eller ännu bättre hår och blod av en magisk individ skulle göra allt magianpassat.

En helt vanlig mugglarkostym skulle kunna vara så stark att den hindrade pistolkulor att komma in i kroppen. Vassa föremål som knivar var de inte lika tåliga mot. Men genom det magiska inslaget kunde han besvärja den magiska biten att omvandlas till elektricitet. Då hela plagget var ledande skulle han själv inte drabbas, det skulle vara som att sitta i en bil när blixten träffar, energin skulle gå runt omkring.

Problemet skulle vara att också förbruka energin. Han fann ingen annan lösning på det än att ha två stycken jonstrålare. En vid vardera handen, handskarns ovansida utrustades med tre strålare vardera, ena handen för positiva och den andra för negativa joner. En liten ackumulator skulle förvara energin i upp till några minuter, hade han inte avsiktligt börjat jonisera innan dess var risken stor att den började jonisera spontant.

Han byggde upp en mindre prototyp och testade dess motståndskraft mot magi. Magimotståndet visade sig hålla mot nästan allt, utom, fysiskt frammanade vassa föremål. Efter tre dödsförbannelser eller åtta kraftiga stunners började joniseringen av sig självt. Den var så stark att den krossade stenar på fem meter avstånd. Den fick en ganska stor köttbit att bli genomgrillad på någon minut.

Joniseringen behövde, utöver den överloppsenergi som kom av att omvandla absorberad magisk energi, även materia att jonisera. Han hade först varit inne på att ha en del materia i en behållare. Han hade övervägt silver med tanke på varulvar, men för att kunna fördela silvret var det tvunget att vara transportabelt, och vanligt silver var inte transportabelt, kvicksilver var inte något alternativ.

Däremot, vatten och luft, det var ämnen som fanns i överflöd i de flesta miljöer, all luft har en viss mängd vattenånga, det skulle räcka. Vattnet kunde enkelt slås isär till H+ och OH–, de kunde sedan separeras till vardera sidan. Fanns det gott om vattenånga i luften kunde vattenmolekyler joniseras, om inte övergick den till att använda luftens kväve. För varje positiv jon måste en negativ jon också avges för att hålla den elektriska balansen. Han ryste inför sitt nya vapen att kunna använda mot Voldi, men egentligen var _vapnet_ en biprodukt till skyddet.

Trots allt handlade det om mycket avancerad teknologi, något Voldemort inte förväntades ha en aning om. Därmed skulle profetian också kunna uppfyllas.

—

Vid hans nästa besök i Diagongränden talade han med sin vän Sikkso, och förklarade vad Voldemort hade gjort. Han förklarade också om Helgas bägare som förvarades i Bellatrix valv. Sikkso tittade länge på Harry, och strax syntes något som kunde vara ett leende.

"Sir, boxen finns nu i ditt valv. En replik kommer att inom någon timma ha ersatt originalet där den förut fanns. Det handlar inte om att vi _stulit_ det, mer korrekt är det att påstå att vi bidrar till din seger, för att inte ni herr Potter, eller vi ska kunna anklagas för stöld ersätts originalet med en till oskiljbarhet befintlig kopia. Att inte Voldemorts horcrux finns i den, saknar betydelse, då det är en olaglighet. Och det ska inte heller glömmas bort att bägaren som fanns där i sig själv redan var stulen på annat ställe."

Harry säkrade bägaren genom att ta hand om den med box och allt, nu återstod egentligen enbart Nagini. Eller mer bestämt, kristallen som fanns inne i henne.

—

Harry kunde också läsa i tidningarna _hemifrån_ att Dolores var hade blivit föremål för rättslig prövning, och dömts att betala skadestånd med ett tusen galleons och ett år i Azkaban för var timma av _speciell extratjänst_ hon hade dömt ut. Redovisningen av tid hade hämtats från Hogwarts register. Det skulle räcka för att bli livstid. Hon hade dessutom erkänt användningen av blodspennan, sanningsserum, hotet med tortyrförbannelsen och att hon hade dirigerat dementorerna mot Harry Potter. Dessutom kom det fram att hon lika olagligt hade utfärdat förbudet för Potter att spela quidditch, liksom att hon hade beslagtagit hans åskvigg. Med åtgärden att upphäva möjligheterna till brevväxling med omvärlden blev påföljden för stor för att räcka med inlåsning, hon hade dömts till dödsportalen.

—

En dag fick Harry ett oväntat besök.

"Herr Potter, jag heter Jack LaGrell och jag representerar Canedensiska magiministeriet. Vi har fått en underlig begäran från England. De vill att vi ska hjälpa dem med att du hjälper dem med en sak. Är det något du kan tala om vad det handlar om?"

"Jasså, de skrev till er ändå, talade de om vad det handlar om?"

"Ja, men det är klassat _omega_, så jag vet inte vad de egentligen vill, jag har bara fått uppgiften att träffa dig och tala om att ministeriet önskar ett samtal med dig i frågan."

"Okej, när?"

"Så snart det passar."

"Okej, nu är väl så bra som senare."

"Okej, här, håll om flyttnyckeln med mig så är vi där direkt."

—

Efter att ha fått vänta lite mer än tio minuter kallades Harry in till ett rum.

"Ursäkta att du fick vänta lite, men då vi inte hade satt någon tidpunkt för mötet så blev det lite plötsligt sammankallande av en del personer, hoppas inte väntan har gjort dig illa till mods. Du är nu i en säkerhetsklassad lokal och kan tala fritt, de som finns här har alla högsta säkerhetsnivå. Räcker det för dig?"

"För det första så är det väl inte upp till mig att ifrågasätta, men jag har inte sett något bevis för att vi är ens i Canada längre, än mindre på ministerienivå. Så kan jag bara få ett par fullständiga eder på att vi talar sanning, så kan jag också tala."

"Bra, det är rätt sätt. Jag Henrie DeGere svär på min magi och mitt liv på att det jag säger är sanning, jag kan undvika att svara på frågor eller tala om saker, men det jag säger är sanning. På det svär jag."

Den blå auran som omslöt honom tonade ut efter några sekunder, Harry svor sin ed likaså.

"Gott, vi alla som var här inne när du kom in ingår i ministeriet, på olika nivåer. Jag kan alltså inte säga att vi alla här är det nu, för du är det ju inte. Likaså, det jag sa inledningsvis är också sant. Är det okej för dig nu?"

"Ja, det är okej, inte för att jag misstror er, men det finns andra jag misstror, andra som mycket väl skulle kunna skapa en illusion av att det är ministerienivå på det. Ni har alltså fått en begäran från England, är det så?"

"Ja."

"Vad säger den i klart språk?"

"Den vill att vi kort och gott _lånar ut dig_."

Harry visade dem brevet han själv hade fått, och en kopia på hans eget svar.

"Ja, jag misstänkte att det handlade om något i den stilen, men _**de**_ sa inget alls om vad det handlade om, bara att de hade goda skäl att be om din hjälp. Vet du varför?"

"Bättre att visa er med ett minnessoll, om det går att uppbringa ett."

Det blev många minnen som visades, inklusive Harrys _inre_ minnesbilder från Voldemorts horcruxtillverkning.

"Det jag tror mig veta är att Dumbledore spelar ett elakt spel, och har gjort det en tid. Jag vill inte släppa loss Voldi, men jag vill inte vara en offrad bonde på deras schackbräde. Ska vi ens överväga så måste vi kunna ställa frågor som vi får trovärdiga svar på. Det handlar inte om att jag ska ifrågasättas av dem, det är VI som ska ifrågasätta dem."

"Om vi gör en grupp, säg tolv personer som är din stab och säkerhet, åtta av våra bästa skyddsvakter. Två speciella utredare som är bra på att kolla skyddsnivåer och två som representerar vårt ministerium. Och att ni får **KRÄVA** svar på de frågor ni, och speciellt de frågor du vill ställa. Skulle det vara en möjlighet att kunna komma längre i den här frågan?"

"Först vill jag ha en godtagbar ed från dem som är inblandad på deras sida, sagt till någon härifrån att det inte är ett bakhåll för att lura mig till något. Och att de inte har minsta bakslughet eller oärliga avsikter, och att inga andra än de uppräknade ska beröras. Det är främst Albus Dumbledore, jag vill ha den eden av. Han har spelat med dolda kort alltför länge, för att jag ska tro på honom. Under den förutsättningen kan jag tänka mig att vi samlas inför deras _stora råd_, och får ställa våra frågor."

"Gott, du nämnde i ditt svar till dem något om _betalning_, vad hade du tänkt dig?"

"Jag behöver inga pengar för egen del, men just på grund av hur de har hanterat situationen i England i många sekler så tycker jag att det är dags för dem att vakna. Så när vi är där, då är ju _toppaurorsnivå_ en lämplig lönenivå för alla som ingår i styrkan. Finns det någon med bättre lön så sätter vi den nivån på alla, det plus utlandstraktamente. Det är för tiden vi är där. Bestämmer vi sen att vi — för jag menar att _**vi**_ jobbar tillsammans med det här jobbet, så tittar vi på _bonusen_, vid förhandlingen. Så ni kan ordna med dem, klara ut betalningen för att vara där och diskutera, så får vi se sen."

Medan Harry talade såg han leendena runt om, han anade att de flesta där skulle bli med honom. Han hade redan förstått att det handlade om en speciell grupp inom ministeriet, det var inte vanliga aurorer.

"Gott, det är alltså okej för din del att vi ordnar ett möte med dem, och du får veta när, ungefär en vecka innan?"

"Ja, det är okej, det är viktigt att Albus Dumbledore är bland dem vi får ställa frågor till."

—

En och en halv vecka senare var Harrys grupp i engelska ministeriets Stora Råd. Amelia som var talespersonen för dem i den här frågan som var ytterst vag i sin beskrivning om varför Harrys medverkan var så viktig. Allt knöts till dels att han överlevde bara lite över ett år gammal, men även hans senare möten med honom hade nämnts. Det hade blivit hans tur att tala, eller ställa de frågor han önskade.

"Det verkar som att det är stort förtroende ni har för mig, jag som inte ens gick mer än fem år på Hogwarts. Men på de fem åren lärde jag mig hur undermålig utbildning ni har här i Europa, se bara på mig, en fjärdeårselev från Hogwarts vinner över de tre Europeiska skolornas bästa elever. För det var ju så att även Hogwarts hade sin ordinarie deltagare. Se bara på hur många som kvalificerat sig till N.E.W.T. i trolldryckstillverkning. Hur ser er utbildning i mugglarkunskap ut, i förhållande till hur det är bland mugglarna. Se bara på lärarna i försvar mot svartkonst medan jag var där. En var värddjur för Voldemort, en var bluffmakare av rang, en var varulv, faktiskt en av de bättre lärarna. Ja han var den bästa faktiskt, den bäste av dem. Sen var det en dödsätare som var förklädd, han lyckades klara sig med PJ, och lura hela er personalstyrka under hela läsåret. Han utbildade visserligen hyfsat, sen Dolores, frid över hennes minne. Ja, det är den lärarkår ni har visat mig. Inte undra på att ni inte har bättre resurser att klara er. Jag har några frågor jag vill ställa till Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore, det har sagts mig att det är DU som har övertygat ministeriet om att det är MINA TJÄNSTER ni behöver. Alltså är det väl lämpligast att du svarar. Är du beredd att svara under sanningsserum?"

"Inte för att jag tycker det ska behövas men — JA, det är jag."

"Då vänder jag mig till min regerings stödpersonal, testa Albus Dumbledore för förebyggande motverkan mot sanningsserum."

Nu blev det ståhej omkring det, framför allt då det visade sig att testet på Albus reagerade positivt.

"Det ante mig att du skulle vara beredd på att kunna ge vilka lögner du vill medan alla vi skulle tro att det var sanning. Jag är inte lika lätt att övertala på det, Fru Bones, jag hemställer att min regerings variant av sanningsdrog får användas."

"Hur är den annorlunda?"

"Den ger den tillfrågade möjlighet att svara som den vill, men vi ser om personen ljuger, det är en kombination av besvärjelse och ingredienser i den. Den är helt ofarlig att använda, men den visar på lögner."

"Albus?"

"Nej tack."

"Då fru Bones, har vi inget mer att diskutera i frågan. Albus Dumbledore har agerat, och agerar, på ett sådant sätt att det gagnar Voldemort, och är det ert ministeriums ställningstagande att stödja det, så får ni sköta era inre angelägenheter själva."

"Albus, är det något du har att säga i frågan?"

"Bara att det är beklagligt att Harry Potter verkar vilja stödja den värsta representanten för ondskan vi har."

"Ett bra försök Albus. Jag påstår, att det är din avsikt att se mig dö — i samband med att Voldemort försvinner, så att du kan ta åt dig äran, och du hade hoppats kunna ta över mina ägodelar också, fast nu är du förbannad för att de är bortom din räckvidd. Jag har erbjudit dig att tala sanning, men det vägrar du att göra."

"NÄ HÖR NU HÄR MIN UNGA MAN . . . . . "

"Albus Dubledore, jag anklagar dig för högförräderi, jag anklagar dig för brott mot samhället, missbrukande av maktställning och medhjälp till MORD. Godtar du en korrekt sanningsdrog i ett försök att rentvå dig?"

Simultant med att Albus fick sitt trollspö i handen gick åtta stunners mot honom. Sju undvek han men slöades ner tillräckligt för att träffas av ännu två och så blev han helt utslagen.

Han söktes igenom för flyttnycklar och extra spön, han sattes på antimagimanschetter, bands fast vid förhörsstolen, han erhöll också en dos av den alternativa sanningsdrogen, innan han väcktes upp.

"Albus Dumbledore, du anklagades på en del punkter och dina handlingar tvingar oss att undersöka anklagelserna, visar de sig sakna grund skall förhållandet ändras. Var så god att fortsätt utfrågningen."

"Tack Fru Bones, frågorna kommer att ställas så det är enkelt att utläsa svaren, de är endast två alternativ. Uteblivet svar är ett lika bra ja, som ett uttalat ja, det andra alternativet är alltså. Nej.

"Egentligen skulle jag börja med frågor långt tillbaks i tiden, men jag ska hålla mig till min tid och det som berör Voldemort.

"Är det korrekt att du visste redan 1981 då i samband, med mina föräldrars bortgång att Voldemort inte var borta för bestående?

"Ja."

"Det skulle vara intressant att veta vad du har gjort för att förebygga det. Är det korrekt att anta att du INTE har orienterat ministeriet om det?"

"Ja."

"Då vi kommer in på mer detaljfrågor så kan det behöva klaras ut säkerheten på personer här. Är det din uppfattning att det är MINST TRE personer här inne som är i Voldemorts tjänst och som inte är du eller jag och dem jag har med mig?"

"Ja."

"Fru Bones, visst är det olagligt att vara i Voldemorts tjänst?"

"JA."

"Gott, samtliga Britter, ni bör nu visa era bara ärmar, både höger och vänster sida."

**"AVADA KEDAVRA"** Hördes två röster.

Det som därefter följde hade magisamhället aldrig sett förut, medan två gröna energiknippen slog in på Harry och några skrek, ett ögonblick efteråt segnade fyra personer ner. De flesta blickarna riktades mot Harry, som inte verkade bekomma sig nämnvärt. Han tog fram något som såg ut som en tegelsten men verkade vara av keramik, han satte den på golvet och lät joniseringen gå in i den, den skulle bli het, men det var enda möjligheten att jämna ut energinivån. Han var glad att skyddet fungerade även i praktiskt bruk.

"Harry — Lever du? Hur är det möjligt två dödsförbannelser och . . . du lever?" Det var Amelia som verkade förundrad.

"Ja, visst gör jag det, varför skulle jag inte göra det?"

"Men — dödsförbannelser finns det inget skydd mot"

"Som jag sa förut, kvalitén på er utbildning är bristfällig. På golvet finns fyra dödsätare, hemma skulle mugglarna ha slagit ut dem på samma sätt som mina skyddsvakter gjorde med dem, ni kanske såg att de inte visade någon notis om mig, när de såg att det enbart var dödsförbannelser de skickade mot mig, de hade fullt förtroende för min möjlighet att stå emot det. Få nu undan avskrädet och låt oss fortsätta."

"Hur?"

"Utbildning kostar, Hogwarts är trots sin bristfällighet är inte heller gratis. Så låt oss komma vidare, nu är vi av med Voldemorts ledamöter i rådet, då kan vi gå vidare. Albus Dumbledore, när mina föräldrar fick rådet att _gå under jorden_ av dig, då var det beroende på något, en profetia, eller hur?

"Ja. Men . . . "

"Inga men nu, visst var det du som utförde besvärjelsen som skulle göra det omöjligt för dem som inte fick vetskap om _hemligheten_ om var de fanns?"

"Ja."

"Se, det här går ju utmärkt, du har svarat sanningsenligt hittills. Nu kommer den stora frågan, visst är det väl så att den som utför besvärjelsen VET vem som är hemlighållre?"

"Ja . . . men . . . "

"Alltså, DU VISSTE, redan då, att det var Peter Pettigrew som var hemlighållaren, och lät Sirius Black mer eller mindre medvetet ruttna bort i Azkaban. Var det inte så?"

"Jo . . . men . . . . "

"Var nu vänlig att svara med en lögn på nästa fråga, bara för att visa att du kan det, Var det du som bevittnade mina föräldrars testamente?"

"Nej."

—

Harry väntade en stund han såg att Albus började vrida sig.

"Jooooo, det var jag."

"Tack, svarade du självständigt nej, på förra frågan?"

"Ja"

"Så du håller med om att du har friheten att svara som du vill, hur kom det sig att du ändå kom fram med det sanna svaret?"

"Det har varit underligt, på frågorna med ja eller nej som svar, har jag inte kunnat svara så här, men jag är fri att svara hur jag känner för, men då det var en lögn tvingades jag ändå att komma med sanningen. Men så här kan jag tala fritt, jag vet inte vad som händer om jag ljuger, men jo jag känner det inte lika styrt som den vanliga, men den är absolut lika effektiv."

"Gott. Alltså du är enligt dig själv skyldig att ha missbrukat maktställning genom att hjälpa dåvarande minister att gömma undan Sirius Black?"

"Ja . . tyvärr."

"Du sa också att du bevittnade testamentet. Var det inte så att du mot testamentet uttalande satte mig hos Dursley's?

"Ja . . . "

"Varför då — kan man tänka. Jo det hör ihop med att Sirius skulle vara undanstoppad, annars skulle han ha haft vårdanden om mig. Var det inte det som var orsaken?"

"Ja."

"Jag anklagar dig för medhjälp till barnmisshandel utöver ännu ett fall av missbrukande av makt. Så tar vi förhållandet att jag hölls borta från all kunskap om magi så länge som möjligt, jag påstår att det var för att minska mina möjligheter att överleva mötet med Voldemort, var det så?"

"Ja."

"Var det också meningen att jag skulle ha tillräckligt förtroende för dig för att signera mitt testamente till något som du kunde _administrera_?"

"Ja."

"Alltså försök att tillskansa dig saker du inte hade med att skaffa, försök till mord och stöld. Om jag inte skulle överleva mötet med Voldemort innebär det ju att du medvetet har försökt minska risken för att han elimineras."

"NEJ."

Harry väntade ut minuten utan att det kom någon rättelse.

"Alltså, du menar att jag ska dö, och att det ska hjälpa att få bort Voldemort?"

"Ja."

"Var det din avsikt med att få mig hit så att du kunde se till att både jag och Voldemort dog?"

"Ja."

"Det betyder att det måste finnas en orsak för din slutledning att Voldi och jag på något sätt dör samtidigt. Låt mig fråga. Här kan du alltså svara det mesta du vill men håll dig till en siffra. Hur många horcrux har Voldemort gjort?"

. . . . .

"Du verkar inte vilja svara på det . . . nå vi vet att Dagboken är dödad, det gjorde jag när jag var tolv år. Jag påstår att du inte har hittat något enda horcrux. Är det så?"

"Ja."

"Har du aktivt sökt några"

"Ja."

Du påstår i princip att jag är ett. Är det så?"

"Ja."

"Bara som orientering till alla här, jag har varit ett horcrux, men jag är det inte. Voldi har gjort några fler, det lönar sig inte att döda honom nu, faktiskt, det går inte. Inte så länge det finns horcrux kvar. Genom att han dessutom har förkroppsligat sig så måste alla horcruxen förstöras innan han kan dö på riktigt, lyckas man förstöra den kropp han har nu kan han skaffa en ny, och då vet vi inte hur han ser ut. Det är bäst om hans kropp är intakt tills alla horcruxen är förstörda. Då har jag några frågor omkring min person. Albus Dumbledore, har du på något sätt haft andra personer i min närhet för att spionera på mig och det jag gjort?"

"Ja."

"Har Hermione Granger deltagit i det?"

"Ja"

"Har Ron Weasley spionerat på mig för din räkning?"

"Ja."

"Har du betalat pengar till dem för deras hjälp?"

Ja."

"Har du haft fler att spionera på mig?"

"Ja"

"Vem?"

"Det vill jag inte svara på."

. . .

"GINNY WEASLAY"

"Fler än så?"

"Nej."

"De där från din klubb, de som hela tiden fans på Private drive, var de där för att hålla mig inne, som i instängd, eller för mitt beskydd?"

"Både och."

"Du ville alltså hålla mig instängd så att jag hade ett rent helvete där."

"Ja."

"Fanns det någon form av besvärjelse utförd på dem som gjorde att jag behandlades sämre på grund av det än jag skulle ha gjort utan den besvärjelsen?"

" . . . . . . . . J A."

"Fru Bones, jag tycker mig ha bevisat att Albus Dumbledore är nog orsak för mig att hålla mig så långt borta härifrån som möjligt. Blotta åsynen av honom gör mig sjuk, för jag vet att det är han som orsakat det helvete jag har haft. Skulle jag inte ha slagit mig fri härom året skulle jag ha varit död för egen hand eller ha blivit en hatare som skulle ha drivits till vanvett av honom, jag tackar min lyckliga stjärna att jag aldrig föll för frestelsen att döda Draco, som vad jag har förstått att var Albus förhoppning att jag skulle göra, då skulle han ha haft mig hårt i sitt garn. Hagrid är oskyldig till det som drabbade honom när han stängdes ute från skolan, Albus visste det också, åtminstone efter att jag dödade baselisken. Men inte har Hagrid fått någon upprättelse heller, det är den vänskap Albus erbjuder. Albus Dumbledore, visste du redan när du gjorde besvärjelsen över mina föräldrars ställe att Peter var förrädare?"

". . . . JA."

"Jag anklagar dig Albus Dumbledore för medhjälp att mörda mina föräldrar, i avsikt att komma över mig, och med mig familjens tillgångar. Det finns en gammal lag från år 634 som inte har annullerats, den gör det möjligt för mig att begära ditt hus, som ersättning för det du gjort, och försökt göra mot mitt, det handlar om försök till ättebrott. Jag Harry James Potter hemställer enligt lagen från om egendomsstöld och försök till ättebrott att Albus Dumbledores hus överlämnas till familjen Potters hus. För det måste du Albus Dumbledore medge att jag har rätten att hemställa om det, nu är du under sanningsdrogen, men sakförhållandet är inte annorlunda för det. Medger du att förhållandet finns för att min hemställan är berättigad?"

"Ja, tyvärr. . . . "

"JAG BEGÄR DITT HUS ENLIGT LAGEN FRÅN 634 MED ANLEDNING AV DINA HANDLINGAR MOT MITT HUS."

Silvriga, blå, och guldfärjade slingor började ett växelspel mellan Albus och Harry det pågick en lång stund, slingorna letade sig ut ur lokalen likaså.

"Det ser ut som att du försökte radera ut en hel ätt Albus, har du raderat ut andra ätter tidigare?"

"Nej, "

. . . .

"Jag hade ingen tanke i den riktningen mot Potters heller, det bara blev så att av det jag såg, så kan inte Harry leva medan Voldemort gör det. Som Harry sa, alla horcruxen måste bort först. Harry är ett, han sa det själv också. Det innebär att han är tvungen att dö för att kunna få bort Voldemort, men vem kunde säga det till honom, eller hans vänner."

—

**EOC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

**Kapitel 16 Domstolsulåtandet**

"Exakt hur det gick till när jag blev ett spelar mindre roll, men jag har däremot tittat närmare på resultatet av det. Jag har studerat en del, horcruxet i mig öppnades och samtidigt försvarade det sig då när han försökte döda mig första gången, horcruxet reducerades till att vara inaktivt redan då. Däremot fanns kopplingen och en del själsrester kvar, men det är städat nu. Faktiskt _dog_ horcruxet under mitt andra år på Hogwarts. Du Albus Dumbledore VET att jag fick en av baseliskens tänder i mig, och med den kom baseliskens gift in i mitt blod. Jag skulle ha dött långt innan Fawkes injicerade sina tårar in i såret. Ett sätt att förstöra ett horcrux är just baseliskens gift, det var med det jag förstörde den i dagboken. Alltså det första horcruxet som förstördes var den i mig, någon minut efter det förstörde jag dagbokens horcrux. Det Albus Dumbledore borde du ha förstått."

"Kan du hjälpa oss mot Voldemort? Det är ju därför du är här nu, för att se om vi kan komma överens." Frågade Fru Bones

"Så var det, det här med ersättningen då, vad erbjuder ni?"

"Vad begär du?"

"Att vara här med den grupp som behövs, den vi är här med nu, den lön vi har nu för daglig verksamhet. Men vad erbjuder ni för att vi löser _problemet_?"

"Säg en summa."

"Nej, jag har alla pengar jag behöver, och mer än så. Jag begär _veto_ här i den här församlingen, och i styelsen för Hogwarts."

"Det innebär att vi överlämnar vårt styre i dina händer, det är ju mer än både Albus och Voldemort har begärt."

"Jag erbjuder er att erbjuda mig det, visst är det en utpressningssituation, men det är JAG som har skapat förhållandet att de dödsätare som ni har kunnat ta hand om. Utan det skulle de alla fortfarande ha varit fria och fortsatt mörda. Ett _veto_ betyder inte att jag styr, det ger mig möjlighet att stoppa lagar som tillexempel kräver att alla varulvar måste komma till ministeriet var fullmåne, och inte få ens ha ett jobb resten av månaden. Det har drivit varulvarna till Voldemort. Det är saker av den naturen jag vill förhindra. Likaså Fuges, eller om det var Dolores sufflering som var på gränsen att driva fram en ny strid med goblins nation. Men för all del, sköt er själva, men ta hand om resterna själva också, det är det, det handlar om nu att ta hand om resterna efter Albus bakgrundsstyre. Som mugglarna säger, med skit bakom ratten hamnar man lätt vid sidan av vägen."

"Hur stor möjlighet har du att undanröja honom?"

"Det handlar för mig inte om enbart honom, han har ett nätverk, att undanröja honom tar också med sig alla hans märkta, ni vill att jag ska DÖDA honom och hans anhängare, det går inte att döda honom utan att samtidigt döda hans märkta anhängare. Till skillnad från det Albus kanske sagt, eller avhålligt sig från att nämna, hans märkning av anhängarna ger honom en kraft att ta ur när han behöver. Det innebär alltså att döda honom tar en stund, och det suger livet ur alla i hans nätverk. Hur stor möjlighet? . . . säg kanske nittio procent att jag lyckas."

"Albus har ju inte lycktas hitta horcruxen på alla dessa år, hur lång tid ska det ta dig att hitta dem utan hans hjälp?"

"Kortare än med hans hjälp vill jag påstå. Jag tror mig ha en god uppfattning om vad de är och finns."

"Hur lång tid?"

"Borde kunna vara klart i samband med nästa sommarsolstånd."

"Veto här, och veto i Hogwarts styrelse, och daglig ersättning som nu?"

"Ja, guld har jag mer än jag behöver, er Dumble, har ju inte hjälpt er speciellt mycket snarare har han agerat mest i eget intresse. Visserligen har han inte avrättat folk för egen hand som Voldi, men han var en av orsakerna till att mina föräldrar dog som de gjorde och det var INNAN Voldi råkade göra mig till sin jämlike, så det räknar jag som ett kallblodigt planerande av ättemord. Det är mycket mer beräknande och bakslugt än när Voldi dödar, för han brukar ha en mer direkt hantering med det. Jag påstår att hela er administration har sviter av hans agerande, jag fördömer inte hans medarbetare över ett bräde, men det är min uppfattning att ni ska se till att hans verkliga inblandning i det här blir allmänt känt. Han var mer bakslug och grym än jag någonsin anade."

"Men det innebär att vi kan räkna med att du jobbar för oss i att eliminera Voldemort?"

"Nej, först behöver ni ha en rättegång, det är inte nödvändigt att Voldemort är närvarande om ni kan bevisa hans skuld där, och sedan behöver en dom avkunnas, en dödsdom. Sen behöver domen vinna laga kraft. Kommer han inte in frivilligt då kan ni, begära hjälp av mitt lands regering, de skapar en grupp där jag kan ingå. Det är alltså inte jag som gör det utan en grupp mitt lands regering sätter ihop, i den gruppen kan jag ingå. Det innebär också, att i bottnen är det mitt lands regering som har vetorätten om vi lyckas verkställa dödsdomen på honom. På det sättet är hans död er angelägenhet, inte min, eller mitt lands regering."

"Har du räknat ut alldeles själv?"

"Räknat ut? Det är väl snarare så att jag har tvingats lära mig vilka resultat bakslughet kan ge. Jag har tyvärr tvingats uppleva för mycket av vad era tidigare regeringar har lyckats åstadkomma."

"Kan du tänka dig lära ut hur du klarar dig mot dödsförbannelsen? Det skulle hjälpa våra aurorer enormt mycket."

"Nej, det är inte lämpligt att jag lär ut det, den dagen ni har nått upp till den kunskapsnivån att ni förstår hur den arbetar utan att jag förklarar det kan vi möjligen diskutera det igen. Men som kunskapsnivån är bland er finns det ingen orsak att diskutera den frågan mer."

"Du verkar inte tro speciellt mycket om oss, kan du nämna varför?"

"Vad heter ert universitet?"

"Det är mugglarna som har det."

"Var kan man läsa vidare efter Hogwarts?"

"De flesta har sina egna utbildningar, som aurorerna har sina kurser St. Mungos har sina. Man söker att bli lärling någonstans, så har det alltid varit."

"Som Hogwarts, det har inte förnyat utbildningsmaterialet på vad . . . ett milenium? Några nya besvärjelser, några nya recept men annars är det . . . som det alltid har varit. Det är just det. Ett år utanför Hogwarts, och jag kan göra mig immun mot dödsförbannelsen. Ni ligger några sekel efter den omgivande världen i allmänkunskap, det är också ett problem ni har att jobba med. Ni ska få ett råd gratis. Till sommaren tar Hermione Granger sin slutexamen, sätt in henne som chef för er utbildningsavdelning. Ge henne fria händer att modernisera Hogwarts, och att hon får planera ert universitet för magianvändare. På tio år kommer ni att ha en ny skara unga utexaminerade med moderna kunskaper. Då kan vi börja diskutera att använda moderna saker och förbättra den magiska delen av mänskligheten även i den här delen av världen."

—

Efter det blev det lite allmän diskussion om detaljer hur de skulle gå till väga med den begäran som skulle lämnas, och vilka dokument som måste bifogas. De hade förstått hur Harry hade stängt alla möjligheter att elimineringen av Voldemort skulle slå tillbaks på honom, på samma gång skulle det avdramatisera honom från att vara den som gjorde det.

Efter några dagar i Engelska London var Harry åter i Canada, hans grupp var redan klar på hur de skulle gå tillväga. Planerna hade redan satts i verket. Harry hade redan kontaktat sin vän inne på Gringotts. För hans räkning köpte Gringotts in avsevärda landområden. På bara en veckas tid hade han tack vare goblins omringat Tom Riddles gamla hus i Little Hangleton. Dessutom köpte de upp så gott som alla lediga fastigheter i magiska områden.

Det blev uppseendeväckande noteringar i The Profet när avslöjandet om Albus Dumbledores inblandning i många mindre trevliga hanteringar avslöjades. Hela hans Phoenix–klubb granskades. Alastor Moody förbjöds ha något med aurorerna att göra, han fråntogs rätten att kunna se mer än normal syn på sitt magiska öga, men han klarade sig från fängelse genom att han hade trott att han tjänade ett gott syfte, och det hade hela tiden varit hans motiv.

Harry hade översvämmats med dokument som visade vad han hade _ärvt_ av Dumbledore. Tidningarna hade noga beskrivit hur Dumbledore hade planerat ett ättebrott mot ätten Potter. Ett mord var en sak, men ett ättebrott ansågs oerhört.

Albus hade inte vetat om att Lily bar med sig namnet Ravenclaw. Harry var själv osäker på hur han kunde ha Slytherins släkt i sina ådror.

När han läste släktkrönikorna han hade lånat från valven vid det senaste besöket började han förstå bättre. Rowenas första dotter hade hon fått efter en kort förbindelse med Salazar. Ett mindre bråk hade uppstått med följden att Rowena och Salazar gick skilda vägar Godroc hade tagit sig an henne, därför hade många trott att barnet var hans, deras nästa barn en gosse fick ärva Gryffindor, på så sätt levde båda linjerna vidare. Salazar fick sedan barn med en annan, och det var den linjen som tog sig rätten att räkna sig som arvtagare av Salazar. Problemet kom när den siste i den ätten, Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort upplöstes. Då upphörde den arvslinjen att existera, det som då fanns kvar gick ända tillbaks till Rowenas första dotter, som tidigare bara hade burit Ravenclaws standar. Det var visserligen långt tillbaks i tiden, men blodsbandet fanns där.

Det var det Harry hade börjat förstå när han jämförde uppgifterna i de tre släktkrönikorna. För Tom Riddle hade ett slutdatum 10–31–1981, och efterföljdes av Harry Potter.

Med det började Harry också förstå Voldemorts tankar, frågan var om han också hade sett Salazars kontakt med Rowena och deras dotter. Men att koppla den till Potter, eller till Evans det fick inte Harry till det, möjligen att Voldemort kunde få ytterligare en grundare genom Harry, mest troligt var att Voldi aldrig trott sig vara död. Han hade glömt att arvet går genom kroppslig närvaro.

—

Harry _visste_ att Tom Riddle bidade tiden, hans kontakter hade informerat honom om att ministeriet skulle begära hjälp utifrån. Harry Potter hade emigrerat, han kunde vänta ett år eller ett par, nu var det viktigare att bygga upp en ny organisation, och inte minst skapa ett nytt nätverk som ersättning för dem som hade försvunnit.

När beskedet kom att Albus Dumbledore var anklagad för brott, inte bara enkla små brott utan långa rader av dem förvånades även Voli. Harry Potter hade avslöjat och eliminerat hans värsta plågoris, och samtidigt visade det sig att Snape hade varit en budbärare som spelade Albus i händerna genom att vara Voldemort trogen. Albus hade vetat om Slingersvans och skickat familjen Potter i händerna på honom.

Voldemort började smida planer på att ta över Hogwarts, han skulle göra det under sommaruppehållet. Då skulle de flesta funktionerna vara borta. Albus borta, och baren hemma liksom de flesta lärare. Då skulle det gå enkelt att komma in via kammaren och ta sig till _kristallrummet_. Sen var Hogwarts hans.

Det var första gången Harry kommit i kontakt med den benämningen, men det låg en hel del i det Voldemort resonerade omkring. I kristallrummet fanns alla stryrkristaller som var det magicentrum som Hogwarts använde. Den som kom in där kunde med sitt eget blod ta över kontrollen av slottet, det var en möjlighet att _tvinga_ slottet till lydnad. Men bara de med blodsband till de fyra kunde komma in dit. Inte ens tjänstgörande rektor hade tillträde dit. Harry visste nu att han själv och Voldi hade det blodsbandet, och kanske fanns ätten Hufflepuff kvar också.

Harry började förstå att eftersom Voldemort nu hade blod av honom, skulle han vara blodsrelaterad till tre grundare, det skulle ge honom tillgång till Hogwarts. Han var inte _arvtagare_ eftersom före honom låg Harry Potter, trots att Voldemort trodde sig vara äldre än Harry så var han i själva verket en skapad sak, inte en person. Men Hogwarts skulle godta blodsbandet, och därmed kunde Voldi bestämma över Hogwarts om han kom till kristallrummet. Men tiden fram till dess skulle allt det förebyggas.

—

England var i chock efter allt som kom i dagen vid Albus Dumbledores fall var bara bruset på ytan. Hans _Order of Merlin_ hade tagits av honom. Röster hade höjts för att ge den till familjen Potter, som familj.

Men Harry hade ganska burdust vägrat att ha med _just den_ medaljen att göra. Den hade smutsats ner så grymt att i hans ögon var den lika nersmutsad som det Indiska gamla solkorset som Hitler använde. En fin gammal runa med kraft hade besudlats så att den bannas över allt. Han hävdade att just Order of Merlin hade besudlats av så mycket av Dumbledore att han vägrade ta emot den för familjens räkning. Han glömde inte heller att i sammanhanget nämna Peter Pettigrews medalj med samma namn för sin roll i familjen Potters öde, och Dumbledores inblandning i tilldelandet av den medaljen. Det hade lett till att en mängd medaljer hade börjat återlämnas.

Harry hade låtit Leonel göra en liten artikel sett från Harrys synvinkel och hur han djupt beklagade att det blev han som visade hur deras galjonsfigur hade hållit dem tillbaks under en lång tid.

Harry hade visat på behovet av kunskap, inte det att de skulle visa sig för mugglarna, utan behovet var att kunna mer än dem. Så hade det varit långt tillbaks i tiden. Då var det de själva som var de skrivkunniga och var de som hade kunskap, och kunskap är makt. Mugglarna hade kommit långt i utvecklingen då måste magivärlden kunna samma sak, och mer därtill.

På Hogwarts hade Minerva plötsligt tvingats ta över rektorsskapet. Hon i sin tur vägrade att sätta upp tavlan av Albus Dumbledore i sitt kontor. Hon bad husalverna flytta över det som behövdes för tjänsten till hennes gamla kontor. Tavlan av Albus fick hänga i det nu öde kontor han hade suttit i, istället ordnade hon med en stilla mugglarbild till sitt kontor. Framför den sattes ett galler, att representera var han hörde hemma.

Hermione fick ett referat från mötet där Harry hade rekommenderat henne som _skolminister_. Hon kände sig verkligt smutsig av sin roll, att för Albus räkning puffa Harry att lita på rektorn. När erbjudandet kom och med den referatet där Harry rekommenderade henne grät hon.

Men referatet uppmanade henne att skapa ett universitet för magistudier. Hon skulle dessutom se till att utbildningen på Hogwarts moderniserades, Harry hade haft rätt i det. Hon svor inom sig att hon skulle göra allt hon kunde i hans anda, det stämde dessutom helt med hennes egen när det gällde utbildningen.

—

Brevet från engelska ministeriet kom en och en halv månad senare, med dödsdomen väl dokumenterad, och att den hade trätt i laga kraft och inte kunnat genomföras på grund av hans frånvaro. Begäran om verkställande av domen fanns där. Likaså fanns uppgiften om att både ministeriet och styrelsen för Hogwarts hade ännu en stol i sina organ, stolen tilldelades kanadensiska ministeriet, eller den representant de utsåg, och att den stolen hade _vetorätt_.

Det var lite annorlunda än de hade sagt från början, men samtidigt var det en korrekt slutledning av efterresonemanget. Nu skulle ingen kunna hävda att det var Potter som gjorde si eller så. Det var den som representerade Canada. Och att beslutet att ge dem den rätten var ett nödläge.

Det som sedan hände gick ganska snabbt. Först sattes hela området omkring Voldemorts ställe under de starkaste magiskydden de kunde göra tillsammans med goblins. Bara ett litet område som var naturligt vid uppfarten till Voldemorts ställe lämnades fri. När transfererings och flyttnyckelspärren sattes i drift tvingades Voldemorts besökare till just den platsen när de försökte komma till Voldemort.

På så sätt kunde de stoppa Voldemorts besökare från att nå honom. Flera gånger gjorde Harry besök i det som var Voldemorts minnesplats i honom, han sökte aktivt ett tillfälle när Nagini var utomhus. Tillfället kom och ett enkelt _accio Nagini_. Gjorde att ormen kom. Men den signalerade också oro genom sitt band till Voldemort. Det märkte även Harry och så snart han såg ormen använde han joniseringen på den. Det var det enklaste och snabbaste sättet att avliva den. Samtidigt med det sände Harry en bild av en örn med flaxande vingar tillbaks till Voldemort.

Innan Voldemort hunnit försöka rädda sin orm tillbaks med ett eget _Accio_. Var kristallen ur den och resten av ormen bränd till aska, inget av det kom tillbaks till Voldemort.

Tillsammans med en dementor från ministeriet och en del baseliskgift de skaffade vid ännu ett besök i kammaren förstördes horcroxen, dementorn tog hand om själaresterna som lämnade horcruxen. När Helgas bägare togs fram blev det uppror inne i Vildemort. Men även det horcruxet förstördes snabbt. Efter det var Voldemort dödlig.

"_Lord Voldemort finns i Tom Riddles gamla hus i Little Hangleton._" Sa Harry till sin grupp, med det kunde alla se det de behövde se. Däremot kunde de inte närma sig området själva då det fortfarande var omgärdat med mängder av magiska skydd. Men de kunde se in, och de kunde använda mugglarteknik.

Fyra fjärrkontrollerade miniatyrer av bandgående fordon utrustade med en returkanal med både ljud och bild rullade in på området. Vid ytterdörren sköt den ena av dem en spränggranat som eliminerade dörren. Efter det följde två tårgasgranater och en rökgranat. Det gjorde det omöjligt för dem innanför att göra något utan att ha hjälmbesvärjelsen på sig, och dessutom omöjligt att se något alls.

Maskinernas högfrekvensradar räckte ändå för att hitta runt och snart kom de i kontakt med den förmodade Voldemort och vagnarna avlossade injicerande ampuller med sömnmedel, av samma typ som används när vilda djur ska sövas.

Två klor sattes om hans ben och så släpades han ut. Så snart han hade dragits ut kunde de konstatera att det verkligen var Voldemort, efter det släpade maskinerna honom till platsen utanför hans försvarsgräns. Där satte de antimagimansketter på honom.

"_Med hänvisning till lagen från 634 om ditt försök till ättebrott mot ätten Potter, ätten Gryffindor och ätten Rawenclaw begär jag ditt hus i kompensation._"

Harry mässade det till den nersövde Voldemort som var framför honom. Han hade inte väntat sig något, men slingor av blått började fladdra omkring både Voldemort och honom själv.

Harry hade tagit en chansning, Voldemort kunde ha bibehållit ägandet över Riddelhuset, men nu skulle han med magins hjälp kunna upphäva de tidigare skydden, genom att han ny var ägare till stället.

Enda möjligheten att verkligen avsluta kapitlet Voldemort var att långsamt döda honom, annars skulle hans kropp bara upplösas igen, och jobbet vara ogjort. Alla märkta hade gett sitt liv för honom, även om de inte viste om det. Nu var de tvungna att låta honom dö långsamt för att alla i nätverket skulle hinna komma med. Om en enda fanns kvar när Voldemorts kropp _dog_, dog inte Voldemort helt. Det var inget Dumbledore hade sagt och troligen visste han det inte heller, kunskapen hade Harry hittat i Voldemorts minnesbank.

Kolmonoxid, vanlig stadsgas leddes med en slang från en tub in i en genomskinlig plastsäck som hade dragits över Voldemorts överkropp, det tog otroliga två timmar och trettiofem minuter innan det var över. Det hade gått lugnt till, det fanns ingen form av plåga i den delen bara ett sakta avdomnande i en dvala. Voldemort hade varit bara ett fragment från döden hela tiden, men när den sista i nätet slutade fylla hans livsenergi fanns det inget mer att hämta och han dog stilla. Ytterligare åttionio personer somnade in för gott under tiden det pågick.

Dementorn som fanns på plats tog girigt hand om det som lämnade kroppen. Inte ens resterna av Voldemorts själ skulle få en chans att återfödas.

"Vi lämnar honom till deras ministerium som han är tillsammans med resterna av horcruxen och talar om vad vi har gjort med dem."

Voldemort hade besegrats av något han inte visste något om — _mugglarteknik_. —

—

**EOC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rymningen**

En HP av Smargden

**Kapitel 17 Epilog**

Hemma i Toronto fortsatte livet som vanligt för Kajsa och Siv tillsammans med Harry. Visst hade Siv och Kajsa varit oroliga när Harry var på _uppdrag_, men nu var han tillbaks igen och allt var över.

Harrys grupp i Canadensiska ministeriet var det som britterna kallade "de man inte talar om", _de onämnbara_ han hade anat det från början, men efter att allt var klart med Englandsuppdraget övertalade de honom att ta jobb hos dem och då besannades hans aningar.

Hos dem presenterade han teorin bakom sitt kevlar–kolfiber materiel som kunde konvertera fyra typer av PSI till fysisk energi. PSI–energin finns i flera olika former, den som påverkar materia i form av sårskador är en. Den som påverkar centrala nervsystemet är en annan, dit hör tortyr och dödsförbannelserna, och några till, den tredje formen som påverkades var mer av typen _bindande_.

Det var olämpligt att även helande besvärjelser fångades upp, men tyvärr, även den typen omfattades. Det var inget magiskt skydd egentligen, utan mer ett fysiskt. Besvärjelsen var tvungen att träffa materialet för att det skulle fungera.

Så visade han hur han hade gått tillväga vid tillverkningen, det blev sedan ett mer permanent plagg för både aurorer och _de speciella_.

Det var först när de hade jobbat på att få fram en ofarlig energiutjämning som de tänkte tillåta att fler än de själva kunde använda tekniken. Tekniken att använda kemisk tillfällig lagring löste problemet. Samma teknik som mugglarnas laddningsbara batterier med litiumjontekniken använde de själva. Tre kilo litiomjonbatterier inne i det paradimensionella utrymmet kunde klara upp till trettiofem kraftiga besvärjelser innan den behövde börja urladdas och det kunde sedan ske långsamt genom att värma luft som den kyldes med.

Efter det började även VIP–personal att använda den typen av skyddskläder när de var i tjänst, och när de tyckte de behövde det.

Sommaren kom och med den kom sommarledigheten, Harry hade varit mycket bestämd när han antog erbjudandet om jobb, han skulle ha tid att vara med familjen. Därför blev det planering att besöka Lappland. De hade bestämt med Luna att de kunde mötas i fjällen.

En grupp som Harry träffade sent på våren visade honom på skärmflygning. En styrbar rektangulär skärm istället för den traditionellt runda fallskärm gav dem fart framåt, kunde man hitta uppvindar så lyftes man upp ordentligt, sedan kunde man flyga ganska långt. Harry såg genast potentialen av skärmen och letade snabbt upp en liten kurs i teorin bakom flygande mattor och kvastar. Åtta flaskor, kunde göras på en dag, han valde att dela dem till två, och meditera mellan dem. Så anmälde han sig själv, Kajsa och Siv till en kurs att flyga hängskärm. Efter bara ett par veckor fick de sitt certifikat att flyga själv. Efter det köpte han fyra skärmar till sig själv, dem och Luna. Det skulle bli en present till Luna när de träffades.

Med Harrys besvärjelser på skärmen, linorna och selen underlättades flygningen betydligt, och de kunde stanna i luften nästan hur länge de ville. Problemet var att komma upp, på slät mark kunde de bli dragna av en motorcykel med en lina på något hundratal meter. Även en snabb båt kunde dra upp dem, men över vatten var det ytterst sällsynt med uppvindar. Fanns det branta berg kunde man springa ut över branten och på så sätt komma ut i fri luft. Var det ingen som såg dem, kunde de starta med hjälp av den krympta kvasten, som de alltid hade med som hjälp.

Startlösningen kom med nästa fantastiska sak, en ryggsäckshållen motor med propeller. Nu blev det möjligt att bland mugglare starta själv även på slät mark. Möjligheten för magianvändare att krympa och extradimensionellt förvara saker gjorde det hela lite extra funktionsmässigt praktiskt.

Med de här sakerna skulle de snabbt kunna besöka platser helt öppet bland mugglarna utan att behöva anstränga sig till ytterligheten. I fjällen blåste det nästan alltid, och att då komma i luften var inga svårigheter sen var det bara att cirkulera framför någon bergskam tills man hade stigit tillräckligt högt för att komma vidare. Eller om man ville kunde man använda motorn när man var bland dem och avsåg att starta, den kunde man sedan stänga av uppe i luften.

—

Efter verkställt av Voldemorts dödsdom och med honom även hans märkta anhängare antogs en ny lag. Den stipulerade att alla som i sitt arbete hade kontakt med allmänheten skulle lojalitetstestas med avseende åsikter som skulle påverka dem från att betrakta alla likvärdigt.

Visst hade det protesterats, men lagen trängde igenom, Hela ministeriet, inklusive DoM, testades, och ytterligare fem miste sina jobb, tre av dem fick fängelse efter regelrätta förhör rättegång. St. Mungos hade tre omärkta anhängare. Restauranger ansågs utsatta, en gäst måst känna sig trygg, därför ansågs det viktigt att granska alla dem. Även bland dem hände saker, sex som kunde tänka sig att förgifta mat för _vissa_ personer fängslades.

Det framhölls nogsamt i tidningar att man fick ha vilken _åsikt_ man vill, men att agera i syfte att skada andra utifrån den var det som ingreppen och frihetsberövendet handlade om.

Likaså antogs ny lag som berörde media, att i en tidning eller annan skrift förlöjliga, eller ljuga på någon satte tidningen i en besvärlig situation. Rättegångarna som hade varit tidigare mot The Profet hade visat vägen. Här skrevs möjligheten in att tillämpa den tidigare lagen om förolämpning mycket väl kunde tillämpas. Många lagar hade varit så diffusa avseende vad som var upphävt och inte, så den nya lagen började med att först upphäva ALLA gamla, för att därefter ta in det man ville ha kvar. När det handlade om duell så var det den som hade signerat artikeln som var den som måste ta upp manteln. Därför blev det i princip omöjligt att ha anonyma artiklar eller upphittade namn på dem, utan att namnen hade en verklig person bakom dem.

—

Harry trotsade alla försök från England att han skulle komma tillbaks till dem. Han påpekade bristerna i utbildning bland magianvändare i stort, ministeriets behandling av honom under hans tid på Hogwarts som huvudorsak, men glömde inte att tala om hur snabba _folket_ var i kasten mellan att hylla honom och att förkasta honom. Han glömde inte heller att påpeka att nästan alla magiska familjer var utstötta av något fåtal så kallade fullblodsmagiker. Att låta sina barn växta upp i ett så insnöat samhälle tänkte han undvika. Nå en del av det sa han inte när någon reporter kunde höra honom.

Däremot bjöd han över Luna och hennes far på ett besök till Canada. Där planerade de för Sverigevistelsen. Luna fick ta sitt hängflygcertifikat.

Det var också vid det tillfälle då Luna skulle visa sina färdigheter för kontrollanten Harry fick syn på en variant av den skärm han och hans vänner använde.

De själva hade en skärm som fölls uppspänd enbart med fallskärmsprincipen, och styrningen gjordes genom att med linor ändra på luftmotståndet på vardera sidan av skärmen, det gjorde att de kunde styra riktningen de flög. Det var också det enda de egentligen kunde styra, utan att använda magi.

Den variant han nu tittade närmare på och fick förklarad för sig var något som kunde liknas vid seglet på en segelbåt, lite i vart fall. En lång stång, några stöttor en massa ståltråd höll ett segeltyg uppspänd. Sytrningen gick ut på att _piloten_ som hängde under den helt enkelt flyttade sig själv under den. Flyttade tyngdpunkten helt enkelt, men utifrån sig själv så styrde man genom att ändra vinkeln på vingen, nedåt eller uppåt för att öka eller minska hastigheten framåt, dessutom kunde den lutas i sida för att ändra riktning.

Det var många skillnader egentligen, men den största skillnaden var säkerheten. Den platta skärmen han själv använde fick inte komma upp i för hög hastighet, då kunde den _knölas ihop_ så hade det hänt för några som _busflög_. Med den uppspända skärmen kunde det aldrig hända. Dessutom fanns de en variant där det på bommen fanns en liten hjälpmotor som gjorde det möjligt att komma upp i luften själv.

De resonerade lite omkring det och bestämde att de skulle titta närmare på det nästa sommar. De hade det de hade och skulle använda de att börja med. Harrys intresse för mugglarnas flygande leksaker var väckt.

På inköpsrundan innan Luna måste tillbaks hem gjordes det en del stora inköp. Vardera Luna, Kajsa och Siv fick en koffert liknande den Harry hade, dessutom ett tält fast den var en nyare modell än den han hade själv så han moderniserade sitt eget också.

Harry uppskattade Luna, han hade sett att även Kajsa och Siv var glada i henne. Luna hade aldrig bett om saker för egen del, men bättre, när hon fick något som var dyrt, var det lika välkommet som om det hade varit en enkel billig sak, hon gjorde inget väsen av det, var saken till nytta, så var det utmärkt.

—

Ministeriet i England, inklusive Amelia Bones och Albus Dumbledore, som trots sina brott bedömdes göra större nytta i rådet än som inspärrad, hade blivit enormt förvånad då de hade väntat sig en något frispråkig Harry Potter i rådet, men möttes av något annat när hon presenterade sina ackrediteringsbrev. Det var representanten från Canadensiska regeringen.

Margarett Best en ung vacker mörkhyad kvinna med ett varmt leende som spelade över hela ansiktet. Att hon dessutom var styrelseledamot i "_Black Business_" sa hon inte till någon. Hon hade dessutom viss erfarenhet av polisiära sidan från regionala polisen i Ontario. Hon förklarade också att hon delade uppdraget med Sandra Pupatello som hade sin gren ekonomisidan i departementet i Ontario.

Allt Albus hade räknat med att förklara sig för Harry föll till intet. Uppdraget Harry hade tagit emot hade han så enkelt styrt undan, han var bara med att utföra det, profetian var uppfylld, Voldemort var borta. Harry hade skött det på ett utomordentligt sätt. Han kunde också se på Fru Best att hon bar en dräkt som mycket liknade det material som Harry bar på det möte där han kunde stå emot två dödsförbannelser, tack vare kunskapen att skydda sig.

I och med att han själv inte satte sig på den framförhandlade stolen tog han också bort dramatiken omkring sig själv. Albus erkände inom sig att Harry hade vunnit ännu en rond i deras interna kamp.

—

Problemet att flyga med Pavo var egentligen bara mugglarorienterat, bärselen gjorde det enkelt att Pavo satt framtill på Harry. På så sätt kunde de alla fem glida fram tyst och växla mellan uppvindarna från olika fjälltoppar. Ibland stannade de upp och cirklade runt varv efter varv och vann höjd. För alla på marken såg det ut som att de lät en termikbubbla lyfta dem eller om det var uppvinden vid en bergskant, vilket ibland var fallet, men inte alltid, magin var bra att ha i reserv.

Innan de var i luften hade det blivit en hel del övningar, kurser, och inte minst dokument. Skärmen med motor räknades som ultralätt flygfarkost. Den skulle ha registrering och försäkring, som pilot var man tvungen att ha sitt certifikat, och föra sin loggbok över flygningarna.

Eftersom deras avsikt var att kunna landa och inte minst starta igen inne i fjällvärlden. Eller som Harry hade sagt, hjortronmyrarna. Så var alla hjulfarkoster inte något alternativ för dem. En vinge, eller skärm, med en spännvidd på drygt tio meter och en ryggburen motor med propeller innanför ett skyddsgaller var naturligtvis inget man gick omkring med.

Men att ha den och starta så var det sedan möjligt att landa nästan var som helst, och även återstarta därifrån. Visst hade de möjligheter att använda mattorna eller kvastarna hur enkelt som helst, men förklara det för de omagiska, det gick inte. Nu hade de möjligheten att öppet kunna flyga till och från hjortronmyrarna. Inte minst för att undersöka om det var idé att _gå_ dit.

Det blev ännu en härlig sommar i Svenska fjällen, en vecka var de tillsammans vid Lunas läger, en vecka hos Siv och Kajsas föräldrar, där hon hade mycket att redogöra för, och inte minst, begära tillstånd för nästa år. Efter det var det tre underbara veckor med fjällflygning. Efter det hade de två avslappnande veckor i en av familjen Blacks villor i Grekland. Det var en villa som hyrdes av turister, och Harry gjorde ingen notering om att han var ägaren av den. Även här kunde de glida fram i den varma luften. Det var vid kvällsmålet sista dagen där som det blev lite resonemang om framtiden igen.

"Harry, har du funderat något på det där med olika familjers familjenamn?"

"Nej, hur menar du?"

"Jo, Siv och jag har kommit fram till att vi trivs så bra ihop som systrar att vi kan tänka oss en gemensam framtid, med dig. Naturligtvis måste du godkänna det, ekonomiskt ser jag inga hinder, dessutom. Den där flickan Luna, henne kan vi tänka oss ta med, det ger oss två en koppling till ert magisamhälle också. Tror du att du kan klara av att älska oss tre?"

"Är ni riktigt kloka?"

"Nä, är det ett krav?" Skrattade Siv.

"Siv och jag talade en del med Luna och hon är med på det, Siv och hon kanske inte ska ha barn riktigt ännu, men vi kan väl fundera i de banorna. Luna sa att hon gärna väntar på oss om hon får komma till oss efter Hogwarts, behövs det är hon beredd att lämna dem redan nu, hon har ett _ok_ från sin far för det. Vad säger du?"

"Vi kom bra överens det gjorde vi. Jag vet att Luna är _speciell_, jag har absolut inget emot henne, och som jag sa förut, jag hade tänkt fråga dejt med henne förut, det är helt upp till er. Du och Siv, det är ju _familj_. Luna är fortfarande utanför."

"Hon var lite av din _familj_ från början, utan att ni var i par, men nu hon är välkommen. Vi skriver till henne, och säger att vi ser fram mot nästa sommar, kanske ett besök under juluppehållet så låter vi den sommaren avgöra framtiden. Då hinner vi fundera på det till dess."

—

Så blev det också, Luna och Siv blev med i Storfamiljen Potter. Även Luna skrevs in som Canadensisk medborgare. Då Harry aldrig återvände som brittisk medborgare återtog han aldrig själv sina rösträtter.

Efter Pavo kom en grupp om två pojkar och en flicka, totalt blev det femton barn i familjen Potter. Siv och Luna bidrog en hel del till det.

Harry fortsatte samarbetet med tvillingarna Weasley och i viss mån med Neville, men i övrigt hade han brutit med alla som han hade trott vara hans vänner och kompisar.

Bland de saker som Harry förde till tvillingarna att marknadsföra var olika saker tillverkade av renhorn, och renskinn. Många av de sakerna blev riktiga försäljningssuccéer, så mycket att de till och med började göra egna resor uppåt, för att skaffa mer material. Även de blev så fjällbitna att de blev regelbundna besökare i Nordkalotten.

Harry delade hela sin förmögenhet i hundra poster, han avsatte en andel till var och ett av barnen att hantera från att de fyllde elva år, det skulle ge dem möjlighet att lära sig hantera en egen ekonomi.

Visst övervägde Harry att ta det erbjudna jobbet som rektor på Hogwarts, det var skolminister Hermione Longbottom som ett par gånger försökte övertala honom. Men han avböjde bestämt.

Efter att ha nyttjat stolen i brittiska parlamentet övergick Canadensiska sidan till att enbart representera sig dokumentvägen, de ville ha in protokollen, men hade ingen personlig representatnt, men behöll rätten att återuppta den om de ansåg att det behövdes. Så pass mycket hade ändrats att det var mindre risk för problem.

—

Med åren hade The Quibbler blivit något av en profil, den hade flyttat till Canada den också, och där växte den en hel del när upplagan ökade. Flera av de tidigare enbart omtalade djuren hade beskrivits mer i detalj och även flera bilder hade hjälpt artiklarna.

Men det var inte förrän teorin om paradimensioner hade börjat accepteras som det började tränga igenom hos läsekretsen att en del av de omtalade djuren enbart fanns i den astrala, eller andra omateriella dimensioner.

Med bilder från minnessoll, och flera som lyckades öppna sina sinnen började det bli godtaget att prata om dem. Likaså kunde det tack vare bilder från minnessoll visas på skillnader mellan vanliga renar och renar med magisk förmåga. Flera av djuren hade egna namn.

För att ytterligare bygga på förståelsen för att olika människor ser saker på olika sätt hade The Quibbler även en lång artikel om _snö_. Men inte vilken snö som helst utan snö på Grönland, och den beskrev fyrtio olika typer, eller _former_ av snö, alla med var sitt namn. Det var lite för att visa på att alla inte ser samma sak på samma sätt, det trycktes det också på i artikeln. Det låg också i sakens natur att Luna tog över driften av tidningen när hennes far blev lite för gammal för att orka med den. Inte bara Luna, utan hela familjen hjälptes åt, det innebar många intressanta forskningsresor i olika världsdelar.

—

Med det lämnar vi den här lilla storyn.

— **Slut —**


End file.
